Birthday Wishes
by AlePattz
Summary: Los cumpleaños son especiales- sobre todo cuando tienes cinco años. ¿Qué deseos especiales espera Teddy Cullen que se le hagan realidad este año? ¿Y por qué sus deseos involucran a una mujer de cabello oscuro del parque? Historia escrita por Edward's Eternal TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much to the amazing author Edward's Eternal for let me share this beautiful story with you. ****Thanks Melanie!**

Ya conocen la rutina :) Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es _**Edward's Eternal, **_yo solo soy la traductora**.**

**Gracias también a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguir soportando mis horrores, ahora en esta nueva historia. **

* * *

**~Bella~**

"¡Hola!"

Levanté la vista de mi libro, mis ojos encontrándose con los muy abiertos y entusiasmados verdes de mi amiguito.

Sonreí al ver su dulce rostro mirándome. "¡Hola a ti también, Teddy!" Me subí las gafas para leer distraídamente al mismo tiempo que miraba alrededor, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Dónde está tu niñera?"

Sonrió y señaló hacia el carrito de helados, donde un hombre alto usando una gorra de béisbol nos miraba detenidamente. "¡Mi papá está aquí hoy! Me está comprando un cono."

"Ya veo. ¿De qué tipo?"

Sonrió y casi se retorcía del placer. "Uno de los dos. Chocolate y vainilla."

Le sonreí en respuesta. "Eres afortunado."

Asintió. "Es mi cumpleaños."

"¡Bueno, Feliz Cumpleaños, Teddy! ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, levantando su mano con todos sus dedos extendidos. "Cinco."

"_Wow_, son muchos."

"Eso es lo que dice mi papá. Dice que cinco es especial, así que hoy voy a recibir cinco deseos por mi cumpleaños." Se sentó junto a mí y se acercó, su voz en un susurro. "Me gustan los deseos."

"¿El cono es uno de tus deseos?"

Asintió. "Y venir al parque con mi papá. No fue a trabajar hoy."

"Ya veo. Eso te hace muy feliz, ¿verdad?"

"Me gusta cuando mi papá está en casa. Es lo mejor."

Tuve que sonreír. Teddy hablaba mucho de su padre.

"Apuesto a que sí."

"¿Ese es un nuevo libro?"

Asentí, impresionada por lo observador que era este niño. "Lo es. Leo mucho."

"Lo sé. Siempre tienes un libro. ¿Tu sobrina no vino hoy?"

"No. Está en casa con su mamá y papá."

"Tú vienes de todos modos. Te he visto todos los días."

Sonreí. Que niñito tan extraordinario. "Es un lindo parque y me gusta leer. Además, también puedo verte."

Su sonrisa era amplia. "Sí, eso es bueno. Mi papá me lee. Yo todavía estoy aprendiendo."

"Teddy, no molestes mucho a la amable señorita. Aquí está tu cono."

Los dos levantamos la vista hacia el padre de Teddy, de pie allí y tendiéndole a Teddy el cono con dos bolas que tomó con una sonrisa. Luego estiró su mano por el de vainilla que su papá sostenía en su otra mano y se volvió hacia mí, poniéndomelo enfrente. "Este es tuyo."

Fruncí el ceño y miré a su padre, que se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "Es su cumpleaños. Uno de sus deseos era comprarle a la mujer que lee un cono." Su voz era seria. "No puedo negarle un deseo de cumpleaños."

Me reí y tomé el cono que me daba Teddy, inclinándome mientras lo hacía para darle un beso en su mejilla regordeta. "Bueno, entonces, yo tampoco puedo. Gracias por incluirme en tus deseos de cumpleaños, Teddy."

Sonrió ampliamente. "¡Recibí un beso de cumpleaños, papá! ¡Y ni siquiela tuve que usar un deseo!"

Su padre se rio y se sentó, extendiendo su mano. "Hola, soy Edward. Veo que mi hijo ya se ha puesto muy cómodo junto a ti. Espero que no te estemos perturbando…"

Sonreí cuando estreché su mano, su enorme palma abarcando la mía fácilmente. "Para nada. Soy Bella."

Su sonrisa en respuesta fue cálida. "Bella."

Agaché mi cabeza, lamiendo mi cono mientras me preguntaba por qué mi nombre sonaba tan bonito cuando él lo decía.

"Entonces, viniste al parque, te compraron un helado, y ahora te quedan tres deseos, Teddy. ¿Sabes lo que quieres?" Le pregunté.

Frunció el ceño frente al helado que estaba ocupado comiendo. "Solo tengo dos. También pedí que tú recibieras un helado."

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, sacando un pañuelo y limpiando el rostro de Teddy con una sonrisa. "Tranquilo, peque. No tienes que engullirlo. Los columpios todavía van a estar allí para cuando termines."

Sonreí mientras los observaba. ¿Quién cargaba pañuelos ahora? Parecía un gesto tan anticuado y caballeroso. Edward se había quitado su gorra, y estaba inclinado sobre Teddy mientras limpiaba el helado de su rostro. Su cabello era exactamente del mismo tono cobrizo, brillando bajo la luz del sol, en alborotadas ondas sobre sus cabezas. Cuando levantó la vista, vi que también compartían el mismo color verde en sus ojos, aunque a los de Edward les faltaba la chispa traviesa que tenían los de su hijo. Los suyos eran cálidos, pero cansados, y sentí el extraño deseo de hacer que se vieran más como los felices de Teddy.

"No creo que el que quieras darme un cono de helado debería contar como uno de tus deseos, Teddy. ¿Qué tal si te devuelvo un deseo? Entonces, todavía te quedarán tres. Si tu papá está de acuerdo, por supuesto."

Miró a su papá. "¿Puedo, papá? ¿Por favor? ¡Porque mi otro deseo es uno grande y estoy guardando dos para él! ¿Por favor?"

Edward se rio. "Todavía no me has contado de este gran deseo, peque."

Teddy negó con su cabeza. "Es un secreto, papá. No puedo decirte."

"¿Pero cómo voy a hacer que se convierta en realidad?"

Teddy se echó hacia atrás, con una amplia sonrisa. "Ya lo estás haciendo."

Edward frunció el ceño y me miró, encogiéndose de hombros confundido. "Bueno, si Bella te está devolviendo un deseo, supongo que puedes guardar los otros dos para el secreto, Teddy."

Sonrió y volvió a lamer su cono felizmente. "Aunque, no lo voy a recibir hoy."

Miré a Teddy. "¿Lo estás guardando para algo?"

Asintió con seriedad. "Es mi deseo más grande."

"Ya veo."

Se levantó de un salto, entregándole el cono a su papá. "Ahora voy a jugar, papá. Puedes quedarte con mi cono."

Edward se rio. "Gracias, amigo."

Me miró suplicante. "No te vas a ir, ¿verdad, Bella? ¿Me vas a ver?"

"Te voy a ver."

"¡Bien!" Se fue corriendo alegremente, yendo directamente hacia los columpios.

Nos quedamos callados por un momento. "Es maravilloso," murmuré.

Edward me miró, asintiendo al mismo tiempo que se terminaba el cono de Teddy. "Es un buen niño. Me disculpo si se ha entrometido o te ha molestado."

"No lo ha hecho. Jugó con mi sobrina el día que la traje aquí, y ha venido a hablar conmigo todos los días desde entonces. Todos los días estoy esperando verlo."

Se recargó, sonriendo. "Ha estado hablando de la señorita que lee desde hace un tiempo, todas las noches. Realmente esperaba que estuvieras aquí hoy. Kate, su niñera, dice que su parte favorita del día es hablar contigo."

Me sonrojé por sus palabras. Me encantaba conversar con Teddy. Era lindo y divertido, y muy inteligente para ser tan joven. Siempre tiene muchas preguntas, y parece que realmente escucha cuando se las respondo. También era lo brillante de mis tardes de soledad. Había descubierto el parque hace un par de semanas, aun cuando he estado viviendo aquí por casi seis. Ahora, vengo aquí todos los días después del trabajo a leer y disfrutar del aire fresco antes de volver al pequeñísimo y sofocante departamento en el que vivía. Teddy me hacía sentir menos… sola. "Él también es mi parte favorita."

Me miró desconcertado antes de volver su atención de nuevo a los columpios. "Hemos estado viniendo al parque por años, y no te había visto aquí antes," me dijo en tono conversacional. "¿Te mudaste recientemente a la zona?"

Pasé saliva. "Sí."

"¿Tienes familia cerca? ¿Teddy mencionó a una sobrina?"

"Viven en un pueblo pequeño como a unas tres horas de aquí. Mi hermana vino en una visita rápida—solo por el día. Pero ella, ah, tuvo que irse a casa, por supuesto."

Asintió, pero no indagó más. Los dos nos quedamos callados por un momento mientras comía mi cono y veía a Teddy en los columpios.

"Él ama el parque," observé.

"Siempre ha sido así. Nuestra casa tiene un lindo patio trasero en el que juega, pero le gusta estar con otros niños." Se giró y me sonrió. "Me dijo que apenas si puede esperar a empezar la escuela y ser un 'niño grande todos los días'." Su rostro se tornó casi triste. "Tiene tanta prisa por crecer."

"Mi sobrina, Laura, es igual. Es unos meses más chica que Teddy. Jugaron juntos el día que la traje aquí."

Edward me sonrió. "¿Eres cercana a ella?"

Sonreí en respuesta. "Lo era. La echo de menos, pero espero verla pronto de nuevo." Hice una pausa. "Um, tienes un poco…"

"¿Qué?"

"Helado. En tu cara." Señalé su mejilla.

Pasó la mano por su rostro, fallando totalmente en quitarse el helado. Cuando levantó sus cejas preguntándome en silencio, sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza. Sin pensarlo, levanté mi mano. Él se inclinó hacia mí, y limpié cuidadosamente el helado, tendiéndole mi dedo para mostrarle. "Lo tengo."

Su mano cubrió la mía, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus labios se abrieron y puso mi dedo en su boca, su lengua arremolinándose en mi piel, recogiendo la dulce sustancia derretida. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos a los míos a medida que se apartaba. "Gracias," dijo con una sonrisa, su voz un poco ronca. "Demasiado bueno para desperdiciarlo."

Asentí sin decir nada, de pronto consciente de lo cerca que estaba y cómo estaba reaccionando a él. Todo mi cuerpo estaba vibrando, deseando estar más cerca. El deseo de sentir esos suaves labios y lengua en otras partes de mi cuerpo era intenso.

Parpadeé cuando se apartó, mirando hacia Teddy cuando gritó de repente.

"Disculpa." Se puso de pie y corrió hacia Teddy, mientras yo me quedaba sentada mirándolo.

_¿Qué fue eso?_

*()*

Levanté mi libro, pretendiendo leer, pero mis ojos continuaban desviándose hacia Edward y Teddy. Podía escuchar su risa mientras jugaban, pasando de los columpios al tobogán, y luego al pasamanos. Me reí bajito viendo a Edward levantando sus piernas mientras seguía a Teddy, balanceándose de barra a barra, sus pies todavía arrastrándose a veces, al jugar sigue al líder con su hijo. El parecido entre ellos era formidable—incluso su risa se escuchaba similar, la única diferencia siendo que la de Edward era más profunda y pronunciada. Los dos se reían con todo su cuerpo, sus rostros arrugándose con alegría, sus hombros sacudiéndose y sus manos rodeando sus estómagos mientras continuaban riendo. Finalmente se movieron a la caja de arena, y me sorprendí del regalo de Edward de jugar con su hijo. Le gustaban tanto los castillos y los reinos imaginarios como a Teddy. Era maravilloso verlos, y mientras les daba vistazos, sentí la tristeza invadirme poco a poco. Parpadeé rápidamente y supe que era hora de irme. Miré de nuevo sus cabezas juntas cubiertas de luminosidad y suspiré. Me levanté para irme y noté que la gorra de Edward seguía en la banca. No quería interrumpirlos, así que me acerqué en silencio y coloqué la gorra en el borde de la caja de arena y me di la vuelta para irme. Solo di unos cuantos pasos cuando escuché mi nombre en voz alta.

Dándome la vuelta, vi a Teddy salir disparado hacia mí, con Edward pisándole los talones. "Bella, ¿a dónde vas?" Demandó Teddy.

Le sonreí, su pequeño rostro sucio de arena y sudor, sus ojos verdes muy serios mientras me miraba. "Tengo que irme a casa, Teddy."

"¿Por qué?"

"Teddy, eso no es asunto nuestro," lo reprendió levemente Edward. "Recuerda tus modales."

"¡Pero papi… si Bella se va, no voy a recibir mi tercer deseo!"

Miré a Edward, que miraba a su hijo confundido. Me arrodillé frente a Teddy. "¿Cuál es tu deseo, Teddy?"

Mordió su labio al mismo tiempo que respiraba profundamente. "Es uno importante."

"Bien."

Edward se arrodilló junto a mí. "Dinos."

_Dinos_. Solo el sonido de esa pequeña palabra dicha por él me hizo estremecer.

"Vas a hacer espagueti para la cena, ¿verdad, papi? ¿Tu espagueti?" Hizo una pausa. "¿Es ese un deseo?"

Edward alborotó su cabello y sonrió. "Nop. Ese es un regalo, hombrecito. Así que puedes usar tu deseo y guardar los dos que quieres para el especial. ¿De acuerdo?"

Teddy me miró, sus ojos suplicantes. "Quiero que Bella cene con nosotros."

Pasé saliva y miré a Edward, sin saber cómo responder. Sus ojos verdes encontraron los míos por un momento antes de sonreírle a Teddy.

"Regresa a la caja de arena, ¿está bien, Teddy? Estaré allí en un momento. Voy a darle a Bella toda la información sobre la cena."

Teddy aplaudió y corrió de vuelta a la caja de arena. Los dos, Edward y yo nos pusimos de pie.

"Um, Edward…"

Levantó su mano. "Escúchame, Bella. Sé lo que estás pensando. No me conoces o a mi hijo—o nada sobre nosotros. Puedo entender que te sientas nerviosa de acceder a venir a mi casa sola para cenar. Si pudiera tranquilizar tus nervios, ¿vendrías? ¿Por Teddy?" Hizo una pausa. "Obviamente significa mucho para él. Este es el segundo de sus deseos que él usa que te involucra a ti."

"Está bien," susurré.

"Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Tengo treinta y tres años, y vivo con mi hijo a dos cuadras de aquí. Mis dos padres viven, y tengo una hermana, Rose, que es muy mandona y un dolor en el trasero, y la adoro. Soy arquitecto, lo que me encanta, pero viajo mucho, lo que odio porque echo de menos a mi hijo." Sacó una tarjeta y me la entregó. "Puedes llamar a este número, y ellos te confirmarán quién soy, si quieres. Pregunta por Heidi."

Vi la tarjeta en silencio.

Se dio la vuelta y miró alrededor. Señaló una mesa de picnic. "Esa es la señora Cope y su esposo. Viven en la casa al lado de la nuestra y han conocido a Teddy desde que nos mudamos allí hace cuatro años." Su dedo se movió. "Esa es Victoria y su hijo James; Teddy juega con él a menudo. La pareja que está por allá son Irina y Garrett, no tienen hijos, pero vienen al parque cada fin de semana." Se detuvo, tomando un respiro. "Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera de ellos sobre mí, y te dirán lo que sea que necesites saber para que te sientas lo suficientemente cómoda para acompañarnos en la cena."

Había una pregunta que quería hacer. "¿La madre de Teddy? Está, um, quiero decir…" Mi voz se fue apagando.

Edward negó. "Murió cuando Teddy era un bebé— él ni siquiera la recuerda."

"Lo siento," fue mi respuesta automática.

Una sombra cruzó por su rostro. "Fue hace años, Bella, y ya nos estábamos divorciando. Soy el único padre que tiene Teddy."

"Oh. ¿Estás seguro que estás de acuerdo con esto? Tú tampoco me conoces."

Asintió. "Teddy te adora. Él no se apega mucho a las personas—jamás. Quiere que vengas a cenar, y estoy de acuerdo con ello." Titubeó de nuevo. "Porque aunque mi hijo dijo que era su deseo… a mí también me gustaría eso." Extendió su mano y agarró la mía con fuerza. "Mucho, Bella."

Bajé la vista a nuestras manos unidas. Su mano se sentía tan bien envolviendo la mía, reconfortante y segura. Me sorprendió lo mucho que deseaba cenar con Teddy… y para ser honestos, también con Edward. Me encontré con su firme mirada, sin ver nada más que honesta emoción mirándome.

Asentí. "Me gustaría eso—con una condición."

"Dila."

"Yo llevo el postre."

Una gran sonrisa cruzó su rostro. "No tengo ninguna objeción."

"¿Cuál es el pastel favorito de Teddy?"

Su sonrisa creció aún más. "¿Pastel? ¡Nos encanta el pastel!"

Esperé.

"Teddy es muy sencillo. Le encanta el chocolate y la vainilla—por igual. Por eso pidió una bola de cada uno esta mañana—nunca puede elegir. De modo que cualquiera de los dos lo hará feliz."

"Está bien."

Edward tomó su tarjeta de presentación de mi mano y escribió algo en la parte de atrás. "Aquí está la dirección y mi número de celular. ¿Puedes venir como a las cuatro? Teddy despertó tan temprano que sé que tendremos que cenar como a las cinco y él va a quedarse dormido como a las siete." Me devolvió la tarjeta. "Y hablo en serio, Bella. Llama a mi oficina. Habla con alguna de esta gente. Llama a tu hermana y dale mi dirección y celular. Dile dónde vas a estar. Quiero que te sientas cómoda."

Asentí, planeando detenerme en la mesa de picnic, a sabiendas que no tenía que hacerlo.

Por alguna razón, ya confiaba en Edward… lo que, dado mi pasado reciente, me desconcertaba.

* * *

_**Pues, sorpresa! Sí, ya sé que algunas estaban esperando ver la secuela de B&amp;G y vendrá, pero créanme que está también es una bella historia. Edward's Eternal junto con Drotuno son mis autoras favoritas, y si ya les gustó la historia de una de ellas, estoy segura que también les gustará esta. Dejaremos descansar un poquitín la acción y vamos con esta ternura que es Teddy. ¿Qué les pareció? Es hermoso, ¿verdad? Y se enamorarán más de él, ya lo verán. Espero como siempre que me dejen su review diciendo que les pareció, y que esperan de la historia. Y no crean que no voy a traducir la otra, ya estoy en ello. Saludos y recuerden usar el cuadrito de abajo ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ya conocen la rutina Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de _**Edward's Eternal**_, yo solo soy la traductora.

**Gracias también a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguir soportando mis horrores, ahora en esta nueva historia. **

* * *

**~Bella~**

Me detuve al otro lado de la calle, mirando fijamente la casa. Era una enorme casa de tres pisos, vieja pero obviamente, renovada recientemente. Dado que Edward era arquitecto, supongo que no debería de estar sorprendida por ello. El vecindario en el que estaba era exclusivo, tranquilo, calles amplias, césped eficientemente cuidado, y casas con buen mantenimiento eran la norma aquí. Era difícil creer que a tan solo unas cuadras al otro lado del parque donde yo vivía se veía tan diferente. Las calles eran mucho más estrechas, las casas arregladas pero pequeñas, y ninguna tenía la elegancia de la zona que rodeaba la casa de Edward.

A medida que me acercaba, balanceando con cuidado el postre y un pequeño regalo que había elegido para Teddy, pensé en el minúsculo espacio en el que estaba viviendo. Todo mi departamento podría caber en el porche de Edward. Pero era solo temporal, me recordé a mí misma. Tan pronto como dejara atrás mi pasado y me recuperara, podría mudarme. Al menos la casa en la que vivía estaba limpia y el vecindario, aunque no tan lindo como este, era pasable. Suspiré cuando vi las grandes ventanas de la casa. Eso era lo que más echaba de menos al vivir en un departamento en el sótano. La luz. Era la razón por la que iba al parque tan a menudo.

Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que por ese hecho, había conocido a Teddy.

Y cuando la puerta se abrió y fui recibida por dos sonrientes anfitriones de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, tuve que admitir que estaba contenta con ello. Porque también había conocido a Edward.

_**~Edward~**_

Los dos, Teddy y yo corrimos para ser el que le abriera la puerta a Bella. La había visto titubear al otro lado de la calle y había querido ir de inmediato por ella, pero sabía que estaba nerviosa y tenía que dejarla que viniera a nosotros. Estaba emocionado cuando la vi empezar a cruzar la calle.

Lo último que esperaba encontrar cuando fui al parque por el helado de Teddy y a jugar con él, era a Bella. Teddy había hablado constantemente sobre la mujer que lee desde que yo llegué a casa, pero de alguna forma, me había imaginado a una mujer mayor, como la señora Cope. No la pequeña mujer de cabello oscuro, y para nada vieja, acurrucada en la esquina de la banca del parque, que saludó a mi hijo con una sonrisa que podría derretir las capas de hielo polar.

_Mientras los observaba juntos, ella subió sus gafas de lectura encima de su cabeza y miró alrededor, su mirada posándose en mí mientras esperaba el helado. Pasé saliva pesadamente mientras la admiraba. _

_¿Esta era "la mujer que leía" de Teddy?_

_Estaba vestida con una sudadera suelta y mallas, en sus pies unos tenis. Su cabello caía por su espalda, y las gafas que había subido eran una de las cosas más sexys que jamás había visto. Me le quedé mirando mientras tomaba los conos del vendedor. La nana de Teddy, Kate, nunca había mencionado lo joven y atractiva que era la señorita Swan, tampoco. No estaba seguro de estar preparado a cómo me afectaría esto. _

_Cuando había señalado que tenía helado en la cara y usó su dedo para limpiarlo de mi mejilla, la forma en que atrapé su mano y usé mi lengua para quitarlo de su piel había pasado sin siquiera pensarlo. Debería haber estado avergonzado por mis acciones y disculpándome de inmediato. Pero no lo hice. _

_Debería haber estado atónito por mi comportamiento. _

_Pero lo único que me sorprendió fue el deseo de degustar más de ella. _

Y ahora estaba aquí, de pie en mi porche. Dando un paso hacia adelante, agarré la caja de sus manos. "Yo podría haber traído eso de tu coche, Bella." Miré hacia un lado y otro de la calle. "¿Qué tan lejos estacionaste?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "No tengo coche, Edward. Caminé hasta aquí."

Me maldije internamente. Debí haberle preguntado. "Podría haber pasado por ti."

"Tonterías. Es un día hermoso y no es una caminata larga."

No discutí con ella, pero sabía que no la dejaría caminar de regreso. La llevaré en el mío.

La hice pasar a la cocina. Teddy agarró su mano y conversó animadamente mientras miraba los libros que le había traído. Se puso de cuclillas junto a él, hablándole en voy baja. "Amaba estos cuando tenía tu edad, Teddy. Todavía los tengo. Pensé que te gustaría que tu papá te los leyera."

Teddy asintió y me miró. "¿Tal vez… esta noche, papi… Bella podría leerme?"

Los ojos se Bella se agrandaron.

"Si Bella quiere, por mí está bien."

Teddy la miró suplicante. "¿Por favor, Bella?"

Ella le sonrió. "Eso me gustaría, Teddy."

Oculté mi sonrisa. Si ella le leía, se quedaría más tiempo.

Eso me gustaba.

***()***

No sé quién estaba más entusiasmado por el postre que Bella descubrió después de que todos comimos demasiado espagueti. La comida había estado llena de risa y bromas, Teddy absorbía toda la atención que Bella le prodigaba. Cuando levantó la tapa del "pastel", los dos, Teddy y yo soltamos gritos de alegría.

_Cupcakes_.

Había hecho un montón de _cupcakes _pequeñitos, algunos de chocolate y otros de vainilla, todos cubiertos de un grueso glaseado y ordenados en forma de T.

Sonrió con timidez al ver nuestro entusiasmo. "Ahora no tienes que elegir, Teddy," le explicó. "Puedes tener un poco de los dos."

Teddy se levantó de su silla, y arrojó sus brazos regordetes alrededor del cuello de Bella. Sentí que mi garganta se cerraba cuando ella lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo acercó a ella por un momento. Su sonrisa era enorme cuando se apartó, diciéndole que era el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido jamás.

Bajando la vista al montón de _cupcakes_, tuve que concordar con él. Por el encuentro inesperado con Bella y los _cupcakes_, había sido un gran día.

***()***

La voz de Bella era un murmullo placentero en mi oído mientras le leía a Teddy. Estaba acurrucado a su lado en el sofá mientras le leía de uno de los nuevos libros que le compró. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, y estaba luchando por permanecer despierto. Sabía que no quería que este momento con ella terminara, y compartía sus sentimientos. Mi mente ya estaba produciendo una serie de ideas de cómo conseguir que se quedara después de que él se durmiera. Sabía que ella pensaría que debería irse una vez que él estuviera en la cama, pero quería que se quedara para que pudiera tener una oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

Sonreí mientras los observaba, sus cabezas muy cercanas al ella agacharse. El cabello de Teddy se veía como fuego junto al negro de los largos mechones oscuros de Bella. Su brazo lo envolvía, manteniéndolo cerca y se veía totalmente contento. Tristemente, sabía cuánto anhelaba Teddy una madre, y aunque mi hermana y mi madre lo consentían, no era lo mismo. Sin embargo, nunca lo había visto reaccionar a otra mujer de la forma en que lo hacía con Bella. Tuve que sonreír un poco al pensar en ello. Tampoco podía recordar la última vez en que yo había reaccionado de esta forma. Simplemente había algo en ella que te atrae.

"Creo que se quedó dormido." La suave voz de Bella interrumpió mis pensamientos y la miré, sonriendo al verlo ahora profundamente dormido, su cabeza en su regazo. Su mano acariciaba rítmicamente su cabello al mismo tiempo que me sonreía de vuelta, y el deseo abrumador de sentir sus dedos pasar por mi cabello, que se me permitiera descansar mi cabeza en su regazo me llenó. Me le quedé mirando, sorprendido por la repentina necesidad de estar cerca de ella.

"¿Edward, estás bien?"

Me puse de pie, asintiendo. "Lo siento, um, solo estaba pensando. Voy a meterlo en la cama."

Con cuidado lo tomé en mis brazos, inhalando el lindo aroma de ella mientras me inclinaba para tomarlo. Por un breve momento, nuestros ojos se encontraron, una intensa mirada pasando entre nosotros. "No te vayas a ningún lado," murmuré.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y asintió. Un suave rubor rosáceo brotó en sus mejillas mientras continuaba mirándola.

Era encantador.

***()***

El sofá estaba vacío cuando regresé a la sala después de meter a Teddy en la cama. Frenético, mi mirada voló alrededor, pero mis hombros se relajaron cuando la vi afuera en el porche, apoyándose en la barandilla. Salí para acompañarla, frunciendo el ceño cuando vi su bolso en el columpio. Estaba planeando irse. No quería que se fuera—no todavía.

Se dio la vuelta a medida que me acercaba, una sonrisa tímida en sus labios. "Un vecindario muy lindo—tan tranquilo. Debes pasar mucho tiempo aquí afuera en el columpio."

Pasé una mano por mi cabello avergonzado, sin saber cómo decirle que pocas veces salía a menos que Teddy me lo pidiera. El columpio del porche se sentía como algo… especial. Un lugar para sentarte y conversar con alguien importante. No un lugar para sentarte solo. "Um, no, en realidad. Pasamos mucho tiempo en el patio trasero."

"Ah. Yo me sentiría en casa en el columpio con un buen libro."

"Eres bienvenida a usarlo—cuando quieras, Bella."

Negó tristemente. "Esa no es una buena idea, Edward. No podía negarme a su deseo de cumpleaños, pero… no es una buena idea el que yo regrese."

"Eso lo pondrá muy triste," le dije de forma inexpresiva. A mí también.

"Lo veré casi todos los días en el parque." Me sonrió, pero me di cuenta que esta vez no llegó a sus ojos.

"¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué no puedes venir aquí de nuevo? ¿Hice algo que te hiciera sentir incómoda?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "En lo absoluto. Me siento demasiado cómoda aquí con ustedes."

Di un paso hacia adelante y con valor tomé su mano en la mía. "Entonces, ¿por qué?"

Por un momento, se quedó callada, su mirada viendo más allá de mi hombro. Cuando habló, su voz era baja. "¿Por qué no me preguntaste nada antes de dejarme venir a tu casa? Básicamente, abriste el libro de tu vida para mí. ¿Por qué no necesitaste lo mismo antes de permitirme venir y pasar tiempo contigo y tu hijo? ¿Cómo sabías que no estaba casada?"

Bufé al escuchar su pregunta. "Porque si estuvieras casada, lo hubiera sabido a unos minutos de nuestra conversación de esta mañana, Bella. No eres del tipo que conversa con hombres en los parques. Hubieras hablando de tu esposo y me pondrías en mi lugar, rápidamente."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Me encogí de hombros. ¿Cómo explicaba algo que simplemente sentía de corazón? Era el tipo de persona que era ella. De alguna manera lo sabía. "Solo lo sé."

Levanté su mano. "También noté esto." Tracé con mi dedo la delgada línea que rodeaba su dedo anular, casi desvanecida, difícil de notar, a menos que la estés buscando. Y había estado buscando.

Levanté la vista hacia ella. "Y tus ojos me lo dijeron."

"¿Mis ojos?"

Asentí. "Guardan tanta tristeza. Reconozco la misma mirada de cuando mi esposa y yo teníamos problemas. Sabía que estabas casada, pero no ahora." Mis dedos se cerraron sobre los de ella. "Mi hijo está loco por ti. Nunca antes lo había visto actuar de esa forma. Le agradas, Bella. Mucho." Hice una pausa. "También me agradas."

Sus ojos se veían enormes en su pálido rostro, y me pregunté si había cruzado alguna línea. La acerqué, sentándola en el columpio, y luego me senté junto a ella, mi mano todavía agarrando la suya.

Pasó saliva con nerviosismo. "Edward, no creo que me quieras cerca de tu hijo."

"¿Por qué?"

Inhaló profundamente. "Porque estás equivocado. _Estoy _casada."

Empezó a apartar su mano y yo la sostuve con más fuerza. "No felizmente."

Sonrío con tristeza. "No. Me dejó hace algún tiempo. Simplemente desapareció. Me tomó meses y lo último del dinero que tenía asegurarme de estar a salvo de cualquier otra deuda que él hubiera acumulado, y entonces finalmente lo encontramos, viviendo bajo un nombre falso. Comencé los procedimientos de divorcio, pero con todos los otros problemas legales, es muy… complicado."

Pasé saliva, al tener que hacer esa pregunta. "¿Todavía… lo amas?"

Su respuesta fue firme y rápida. "No. Por supuesto que no. Solo estoy esperando los papeles definitivos."

"Bien. Lo comprendo. ¿Me estás diciendo que no estás lista para ver a otros hombres?"

"Es una situación complicada. No puedo arrastrar a Teddy y a ti en ella."

"¿Puedes contarme, Bella?"

Cerró sus ojos. "No quiero revivirlo todo…"

"Solo lo que puedas, por favor. Dime por qué no crees que te quiera cerca de mi hijo y deja que yo lo decida."

Me miró, el dolor evidente en sus ojos. "Me casé con un estafador, Edward. Un supuesto gestor de inversiones. Me quitó todo lo que tenía. Consiguió que confiara en él, y a su vez, conseguí que mis amigos y vecinos confiaran en él. Les quitó todo lo que tenían. Falsificó mi firma en préstamos y formas, haciéndome responsable por deudas que nunca supe que existían. Y una vez que consiguió todo lo que pudo de mí, desapareció, dejándome con un montón de deudas y un remanente de personas que ya no confían en mí. Perdí mi hogar, mi negocio, y lo que pensé era mi vida. Se lo llevó todo."

"_Mierda_, Bella—lo siento tanto."

"Todo lo que me queda es mi casa, porque seguía a nombre de las dos, de Alice y mío. Nuestros padres nos la habían dejado en conjunto cuando murieron. Me enteré que había tratado de conseguir una hipoteca por ella y falló—gracias a Dios. Perdí todo menos eso, Edward. Descubrí que la vida que había estado viviendo era una mentira. No era nada más que un medio para un fin. Y la gente que confió en mí, me creyó porque les dije que podían confiar en él, perdió mucho también.

"¿Por eso te mudaste?"

"En parte. Vendí mi casa y pagué lo que pude a la gente, pero no pude pagarlo todo. Tuve que declararme en bancarrota, pero no fui absuelta de todas las deudas. Tengo una deuda que estoy tratando de pagar, además de lo que le debo a mi hermana por su parte de la casa, aunque ella insiste en que no la quiere. No tenía planeado el mudarme… pero a dónde sea que iba allá en casa, me lo recordaba. La gente habla. Estaba afectando a mi hermana y mi sobrina. No podía conseguir ningún cliente—básicamente había perdido todos los locales, con la excepción de uno o dos. Ya no podían confiar en mí." Se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. "Así que me mudé aquí. Todavía tengo algunos clientes que tienen su base aquí, que se vinieron conmigo cuando reabrí mi negocio, y pensé que podría renovarme con un nuevo comienzo."

"Fuiste muy valiente al hacer eso, Bella. La mayoría ni siquiera hubiera intentado tratar de pagarle a la gente. Seguramente sabes que no es tu culpa."

Se encogió de hombros. "Tengo que intentarlo. Es la única forma en que podría vivir conmigo misma. Algunos de ellos le dieron todo lo que tenían—sus ahorros de toda la vida. Pero era muy difícil para mí quedarme."

"Entonces, estás aquí, sola."

Me dio una sonrisa vacilante. "Conocí a Teddy. Él hizo que no me sintiera tan sola."

"También me gustaría ayudarte a sentirte así."

"No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cometiste un error y confiaste en un estafador?"

"No debía haberlo hecho. Estaba en una etapa difícil de mi vida cuando lo conocí. Me sentía sola y él me hizo sentir necesitada. Fue increíblemente estúpida—ahora me doy cuenta de ello."

"Hay una razón por la que son tan exitosos. Hacen que la gente crea en ellos. Eso no te hace estúpida, te hace humana." Titubeé. "¿Tienes suficientes clientes para… sobrevivir?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Me las arreglo. Algunas mañanas trabajo como camarera de seis de la mañana a dos de la tarde, más algún turno ocasional que tomo. Además, trabajo en diseño por las tardes y noches. También soy artista gráfica."

Sentí el ardor por la ira de que ella tuviera que trabajar tan duro. Todo porque había confiado en la persona equivocada. Él había destruido su vida, y ella estaba luchando por empezar de nuevo.

"Entonces, permíteme asegurarme de que entiendo esto. Fuiste engañada por un estafador, podría decirse que perdiste todo, incluyendo tu casa. Luego, haciendo algo que a la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera se le ocurriría, decidiste pagar algo de la deuda para que otros no sufrieran. ¿Voy bien hasta aquí?"

"Um, en pocas palabras, sí."

"Bien. Entonces, aun cuando estarías sola, te mudaste para hacerles las cosas más fáciles a _otras_ personas, y tienes dos trabajos para intentar hacer lo correcto."

"Sí."

"Han abusado de ti, te han lastimado y avergonzado, y en lugar de desaparecer, enfrentaste todo con honestidad y con la determinación de hacer lo correcto por la gente."

Un color suave inundó sus mejillas; su vergüenza era evidente.

Le apreté sus manos de nuevo. "Creo que eres exactamente el tipo de persona que quiero que mi hijo conozca, Bella. Eres el tipo de persona que _yo _quiero conocer."

Sonrió con tristeza. "Él realmente es lo positivo de mis días."

"Yo también quiero ser algo positivo."

"No sé si estoy lista…" Iba a levantarse. "Debería de irme ahora."

Sujeté su mano con más fuerza. "No, Bella. No me has dejado decir todo lo que quiero decir."

"No sé qué más podrías decir."

"Solo escúchame, Bella. Por favor."

"Está bien."

"Tu esposo es el que tiene la culpa aquí. Tu único error fue confiar en alguien. Y eso es lo que haces cuando estás enamorada. Confías en la persona. Él fue quien traicionó tu confianza. Siento lo que te hizo. Siento lo del dinero. Pero lo más importante, lo siento por las cosas importantes que te quitó: tu familia y amigos. Su confianza."

Respiré profundamente. "Pero francamente, también estoy muy decepcionado de ellos."

"No te entiendo."

"Él hizo esto, Bella, no tú. Tú eres tan víctima como ellos, sino es que más. Ellos perdieron su dinero, sí, pero tú perdiste todo. ¿Y ellos te dieron la espalda cuándo más los necesitabas?" Sacudí mi cabeza. "Debieron haberte apoyado."

"Mi hermana y su esposo lo hicieron. Y mi amigo Emmett. Me defendieron."

Negué. "No es suficiente. Todos debieron haberte apoyado."

Se me quedó mirando.

Me incliné hacia adelante, mirando a sus ojos ansiosos. "¿Sabes lo que pienso?"

Sacudió su cabeza.

"Creo que estaba previsto que conocieras a Teddy. Creo que nos necesitas tanto como nosotros te necesitamos."

"Edward…"

"Permítenos ser tus amigos. Ser parte de tu vida."

"Pero…"

"Sin peros. Te lastimaron. Trataste de hacer lo correcto, a pesar de eso. Todavía lo estás intentando. Estaría orgulloso de mi hijo si siguiera ese ejemplo. Nada de lo que me contaste ha menoscabado la forma en que te veo. No hay nada que me haga dudar de que estés cerca de Teddy. Nada."

"Fui tan ciega…"

Negué. "Cometiste un error, y pagaste un precio muy alto. Así es cómo lo veo."

"No muchos lo ven así."

"Yo sí." Me puse de pie, levantando a Bella conmigo. "La señora Cope vendrá a sentarse con Teddy mientras te llevo a casa y piensas en ello."

"¿Pensar en ello?"

"Te quiero en nuestras vidas. Teddy te quiere en nuestras vidas. Si quieres estar en ellas, eres bienvenida."

"¿Cómo…?"

Le sonreí mientras pasaba mi pulgar por su mejilla. "Lo que sea que nos des. Si amistad es todo lo que nos puedes dar, entonces ser amigos está bien." Hice una pausa. "Por ahora."

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

"Soy un hombre paciente, Bella. Esperaré."

"¿Y qué hay sí…"

Puse un dedo en sus labios.

"Esperaré."

* * *

_**Awwww, ¿quién quiere un Edward así? Que levante la mano. lol Esa soy yo levantando las dos **__** No le dio oportunidad de decir que no, ¿pero creen que deje pasar mucho tiempo antes de que busque algo más? La pregunta es, ¿se dejará convencer Bella? Esperemos que sí. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, son capis cortos y en cuanto pueda les subo otro. Solo les pido, como siempre, que hagan saber que les pareció y creen que pase con estos dos y el pequeño Teddy. Siempre es bueno saber que te leen y disfrutan del trabajo de traducción. Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, a las nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas! Si quieren leer una historia completa les invito a leer Blood and Glory, muy pronto subiré la secuela. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ya conocen la rutina Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es _**Edward's Eternal**_, yo solo soy la traductora.

**Gracias también a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguir soportando mis horrores, ahora en esta nueva historia. **

* * *

**~Edward~**

Me detuve frente al departamento de Bella. Había estado preocupada sobre molestar a la señora Cope y había insistido que podía irse a casa sola, pero me rehusé a permitir que eso sucediera. Le aseguré que la señora Cope estaba de acuerdo en quedarse con Teddy por un rato. Desabroché mi cinturón, haciendo una pausa cuando Bella me frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Acompañándote adentro."

"Edward, soy perfectamente capaz de entrar sola a mi casa. Te aseguro que es bastante seguro. De hecho, estoy segura que el señor Black está observándonos—es el dueño y vive en el piso principal. Es adorable."

Negué. "Mi madre me enseñó que siempre hay que acompañar a una dama a su puerta." Hice una pausa y le sonreí. "No te gustaría que decepcionara a mi madre, ¿verdad, Bella?"

Puso sus ojos en blanco y sacudió su cabeza, pero ya no protestó. Mantuve mi mano en su espalda baja todo el camino hacia la puerta, deseando que en lugar de eso pudiera envolver mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Pero probablemente eso no encajaría en la categoría de amigo.

La seguí en silencio bajando las escaleras hacia el oscuro sótano, mientras fruncía el ceño.

¿Vivía en un sótano? Eso no me agradó.

Cuando llegamos a su puerta, me miró. "Déjame adivinar… ¿también tienes que asegurarte de que entre a salvo o tu mamá se va a molestar?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Esas son las reglas."

Abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y entró. La seguí, eché un vistazo alrededor, y de inmediato decidí que no quería que ella viviera aquí.

Una habitación. Una pequeña habitación con cocina, si puedes llamarla así, en un extremo una puerta que supuse conducía al baño, y lo peor de todo: un par de ventanas que daban hacia el frente de la casa, al nivel de la calle, cubiertas por cajas por el momento y como esperaba, usualmente cubiertas también por pesadas cortinas que estaban corridas hacia un lado. El pequeño espacio estaba meticulosamente limpio, pero era completamente deprimente. Una silla, un pequeño futón, que hacía las veces de cama, apoyado contra la pared y un pequeñísimo escritorio era todo lo que tenía el lugar.

Esa era la razón por la que pasaba tanto tiempo en el parque. Por eso le encantó el porche. No tenía luz aquí, se estaba sofocando.

Me di cuenta que Bella se había puesto tensa junto a mí y forcé a mis facciones a mantener una expresión tranquila y sin revelar nada. "Acogedor."

La expresión de Bella era triste. "Es temporal."

Señalé la laptop sobre el pequeño escritorio. "¿Es aquí donde haces tu trabajo?"

Asintió. "Pude salvar algunos clientes, y espero recuperar algunos más—últimamente he tenido algunas recomendaciones que me han conducido a algunos nuevos negocios. Va lento, pero funcionará. El dinero del trabajo de mesera ayuda."

Al ver mi expresión ceñuda, levantó de nuevo sus hombros derrotada. "De nuevo, es temporal."

De alguna manera, tengo que averiguar cómo hacerlo aún más temporal de lo que pensaba. Odiaba el hecho de que tuviera que trabajar tan duro para salir adelante. Sabía que se negaría a cualquier oferta de ayuda financiera de mi parte, pero mientras tanto, podría ofrecer algo para ayudarla con su pequeño y encerrado alojamiento.

"Bella, por favor, siéntete libre de ir y sentarte en el porche cuando quieras. El columpio tiene que usarse."

"No podría imponerme."

"No es una imposición. Teddy te adora, y le encantaría—y francamente, a mí también. Eres bienvenida en nuestra casa cuando quieras." Me guardé el hecho de que pensaba que yo también la adoraba.

"Me… me gustaría eso," admitió en voz baja.

"Bien. Entonces, ¿nos veremos pronto?"

"Sí."

"¿Tienes mi número de móvil? ¿Me llamarás si necesitas algo? ¿O solo si quieres hablar?"

"Edward—"

Le sonreí. "Eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Se ayudan el uno al otro."

"Entonces, si necesitas algo, ¿también me pedirás ayuda?"

De alguna forma sabía que eso era importante para ella. Necesitaba ser parte de una relación positiva y recíproca. Y yo quería que fuera parte de nuestras vidas. "Sí."

"Está bien."

***()***

El siguiente par de semanas, vimos a Bella a menudo. Por lo general en el parque, donde le suplicábamos y la persuadíamos de regresar con nosotros a casa para la comida o la cena. Un par de veces, llegué a casa para encontrarla en el columpio. Teddy justo a su lado mientras ella le leía. No presioné por nada más que algo de su tiempo, sabía que no estaba lista. Pero también me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella y odiaba dejarla frente a la puerta de su departamento cuando la llevaba a casa. Requería de todas mis fuerzas no rogarle que viniera a casa conmigo y permitiera que Teddy y yo nos ocupáramos de ella. Necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de ella.

El domingo, la encontramos en el parque y logramos convencerla de que pasara el día con nosotros. Hice unas hamburguesas a la parrilla para la cena, mientras Bella hacia una ensalada de macarrones, su fiel ayudante a su lado, midiendo y mezclando torpemente al mismo tiempo que ella trabajaba junto a él. Nunca perdía la paciencia con él, guiando sus manos regordetas sobre el tazón y enseñándole como revolver apropiadamente. Mi corazón se alegró al verlos juntos, ver a Teddy empaparse de su cariño y devolvérselo multiplicado por diez. Ella lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella.

Tres días después, la necesitaba desesperadamente. El lunes, Teddy no había estado bien. Estaba mejor ahora pero Kate había caído con el mismo virus, y con mi madre y mi hermana trabajando y con la reunión de un cliente importante que no podía cancelar, no tenía nadie más a quien acudir. Llamé a Bella, explicándole la situación, y le pregunté si había alguna forma de que pudiera pasar el día con Teddy, si no estaba ya trabajando en el restaurante. Sabía que trabajaba en sitios web desde casa y le aseguré que podía traer su laptop con ella. Para mi gran alivio y felicidad, ni siquiera vaciló antes de decir que sí. Poco tiempo después estaba frente a mi puerta, un Teddy emocionado la recibió. Entró sonriendo y al parecer tan emocionada como lo estaba él, y no pude ocultar la sonrisa en mi rostro cuando los escuché charlando sobre las aventuras que tendrían ese día. Kate era una gran niñera para Teddy, pero estaba envejeciendo y por lo general no tenía planeadas búsquedas de tesoros en el parque. Teddy tendría un gran día, y la ventaja era que Bella estaría aquí cuando llegara a casa por lo que podría verla, aun si fuera por poco tiempo.

Le mostré a Bella donde estaba todo rápidamente y le di una lista de números. "Tendré mi móvil encendido todo el día por si me necesitas." Le aseguré.

Me sonrió amablemente. "Estaremos bien, Edward. Que tengas un buen día."

Agachándome, besé la mejilla redonda de Teddy. "Pórtate bien."

"¡Lo haré, papi!"

No pude resistirme a un rápido roce de mis labios en la cálida mejilla de Bella. "Gracias," dije entre mi aliento contra su piel.

Su aroma y suave rubor mantuvo la sonrisa en mi rostro todo el camino hacia el coche.

***()***

Al entrar en la casa temprano en la tarde, otra enorme sonrisa apareció. Olía divino y mi boca comenzó a hacerse agua. Obviamente Bella estaba cocinando. Normalmente yo cocinaba cuando llegaba a casa, ya que ni a Teddy ni a mí nos gustaba mucho la forma de cocinar de Kate, que tendían a ser vegetales sobre cocidos y carne seca. Después de unas cuantas de sus pésimas comidas, tuve que decirle a Kate que disfrutaba de hacer la cena para Teddy y para mí, que una regla que pocas veces rompía era estar en casa con él para la cena, así que yo me haría a cargo cuando llegara a casa. Mis comidas eran sencillas, pero buenas en general. Pero, jamás, nada de lo que hubiera cocinado había olido así de apetitoso.

Al entrar en la cocina, me detuve en la puerta. Teddy estaba sentado en un banco en la encimera, coloreando y conversando con Bella, que estaba ocupada removiendo algo en la estufa. Tenía el delantal que mi madre me había dado envolviéndola—el largo y ancho, demasiado grande, para su pequeño cuerpo. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo en su cabeza y sentí el fuerte impulso de cerrar la distancia entre nosotros, sacar su cabello del prendedor, y enterrar mis manos en sus gruesos cabellos mientras la besaba hasta dejarla sin sentido. Se veía tan bien en mi cocina. Como si hubiera nacido para estar allí.

En lugar de eso, me aclaré la garganta y sonreí cuando dos cabezas se giraron en mi dirección. Sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros—la acostumbrada 'estoy feliz de verte' de Teddy y la de Bella mucho más tímida, pero no menos acogedora. Al acercarme, Teddy se lanzó del banco, sus pequeños brazos envolviéndose alrededor de mi cuello en un alegre saludo. "¡Papi!"

Besé su alborotado cabello, mis ojos nunca dejaron los de Bella. "Alguien tuvo un buen día," observé. Sin pensarlo, me incliné hacia adelante y una vez más rocé la mejilla de Bella con mis labios. "Hola," murmuré. "¿También fue un buen día para ti?"

Asintió mientras Teddy se apartaba, hablando tan rápido que apenas podía entenderle. Apoyándome en el desayunador, abrazándolo, escuché sobre el parque, la búsqueda del tesoro, y el mejor de los picnics. Estaba lleno de noticias sobre sus rocas y castillos de arena y cómo había ayudado a Bella a elegir cosas en el supermercado, y a hacer la cena.

Describió con detalle la gran búsqueda del tesoro, mostrándome orgulloso su nueva pala y cubo que había descubierto al final del mapa. Mientras él hablaba, hice una nota mental de pagarle a Bella por los comestibles, y si me lo permitía, la pequeña pala y el cubo. Tenía el presentimiento que apenas tenía para lo necesario, y no necesitaba gastos adicionales.

Por lo visto, había tenido un día ocupado y feliz. Sus pequeñas manos nunca cesaron sus movimientos mientras hablaba, su rostro resplandecía mientras me ponía al corriente de lo que anunció fue el mejor día—de toda su vida. Durante su conversación, Bella sonrió, removió, probó, condimentó mientras se movía por la cocina y añadía un comentario de vez en cuando. Cuando la cuerda de Teddy se fue acabando y finalmente se quedó callado, sonreí. No lo había visto tan animado en mucho tiempo. Antes de que pudiera responder, Bella habló. "Preparé la cena. Está lista para que coman."

La vi quitarse el delantal y fruncí el ceño, notando que solo dos platos estaban puestos en el desayunador. "¿No te vas a quedar?"

"Oh, yo, um—" Su voz se apagó.

"¿Tienes planes?"

Su voz era baja. "No."

"Entonces te quedas. Te llevaré a casa después de que Teddy se vaya a la cama, la señora Cope se quedará con él."

"No tienes—" Interrumpí sus siguientes palabras con mi dedo presionando sus carnosos labios.

"Después de la cena," insistí. "Por favor," añadí en voz baja. Quería cenar con ella. Con los dos. Quería escuchar más sobre su día.

"Si estás seguro."

"Completamente." Luego sonriendo, arrojé a Teddy sobre mi hombro, haciéndole cosquillas mientras el chillaba de risa. "Voy a cambiarme y a limpiar a Teddy. ¡Tú, mi chica, sirve lo que sea que huela tan increíble y regresaremos en cinco minutos!"

Me detuve en la puerta, guiñándole un ojo a Bella. "Pero estoy de acuerdo con Teddy, el mejor día—de toda mi vida."

Todos estábamos sonriendo cuando Teddy y yo dejamos la cocina.

***()***

Miré los platos vacíos frente a mí y le sonreí a Bella. "Creo que fue un éxito."

Se rio mientras ambos observábamos a Teddy terminarse su segundo plato. "Creo que alguien estaba más que hambriento esta noche por lo ocupados que estuvimos todo el día."

Mi mano cubrió la suya sobre la mesa, apretándola un poco. "Creo que fue porque era la mejor carne a la cacerola que alguna vez hemos probado. Comió zanahorias, Bella. _Zanahorias_. Él solo. Incluso pidió más. Tan solo eso es un milagro." Me reí. "Y, yo, ah, me serví tres veces, y mi día no estuvo tan ocupado. Solo mucho tiempo sentado."

Se sonrojó por los cumplidos.

"Estuvo delicioso. Gracias," la felicité.

"Teddy me ayudó." La voz de Bella era gentil aunque sus ojos nunca dejaron nuestras manos unidas.

Teddy asintió con entusiasmo. "Si es cierto, papi. Ayudé mucho." Luego soltó unas risitas. "Bella dijo que era bueno para, um, ¿qué era?" Su rostro se arrugó al mismo tiempo que miraba a Bella con adoración.

Ella apartó renuente su mirada de la mesa, sonriéndole. "Control de calidad." Sonrió cuando se puso de pie, retirando su mano suavemente. "En especial cuando se trata del postre."

"¿Hay postre?" Esto solo se ponía mejor y mejor.

Teddy aplaudió con sus manos. "¡Galletas, papi! ¡Hicimos galletas!"

Sip. Mejor y mejor.

***()***

Tomé un sorbo de mi café, disfrutando de la sorpresa excepcional de una deliciosa comida y galletas caseras en mi propia cocina. Aun cuando estuvieron juntos todo el día, Teddy continuó conversando con Bella como si acabara de entrar por la puerta. Y me di cuenta que trataba de incluir tanta historia como pudiera, a su manera. Quería que ella la conociera—todo sobre él. Todo sobre mí, sobre nuestra vida. Mi sonrisa estaba llena de comprensión. También quería que nos conociera a los dos.

Alboroté su ya desordenado cabello cuando dio un gran bostezo. "Hora de ir a dormir."

Por primera vez desde que llegué a casa, frunció el ceño. "¿Tengo qué?"

"Sí."

Bella se puso de pie. "Voy a limpiar aquí mientras tú lo preparas para la cama."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Nop. Teddy y yo lavamos los platos. Siempre lo hacemos. Ya has hecho hoy lo suficiente."

Teddy intervino. "¡Quiero que Bella me dé un baño!"

Antes de que pudiera protestar, mi teléfono sonó y fruncí el ceño cuando vi quién era. "Bella, es el cliente con el que me reuní hoy. Tengo que contestarle. Dame unos minutos, y volveré contigo. Solo quédate aquí."

"Tómate tu tiempo."

Ya estaba hablando cuando dejé la cocina, deseando que la llamada terminara para volver a la calidez de la tarde con Bella y Teddy.

***()***

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, con cansancio dejé mi sala. Una llamada se convirtió en dos, y justo cuando pensaba que había terminado, recibí una llamada de la hija de Kate diciendo que su madre estaba muy enferma y que ahora estaba hospitalizada. No tenía idea cuándo podría regresar. Sabía que tenía la intención de que Kate se mudara cerca de ella y cuidara de sus hijos, que estaban llegando a la edad en la que ella regresaría a trabajar, por lo que tenía el presentimiento que este era el final de mi niñera. Teddy comenzaría en la escuela en otoño, pero solo medios días. Todavía necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a cuidar de él.

Asomando mi cabeza por la puerta, vi que la cocina estaba limpia y ordenada, lo que me hizo gemir. No solo había preparado la cena, sino que Bella también había limpiado todo. Subí las escaleras a la habitación de Teddy y me paré en la puerta, admirando la vista frente a mí. Bella estaba sentada en la cama de Teddy, con un libro abierto, su voz suave mientras le leía. Él estaba acurrucado en torno a ella, la cabeza en su regazo y sus dedos acariciaban suavemente su cabello a medida que lo arrullaba para dormir. Ella levantó la vista y me sonrió. "Hey."

Me acerqué a la cama y me senté junto a ella, viendo que era demasiado tarde. Teddy ya estaba dormido. "Lo siento," le susurré. "No esperaba que sucediera eso."

"¿Malas noticias?"

"En realidad no. Conseguimos el contrato. El cliente quiere algunos cambios, pero le encantó el diseño."

"Eso es genial. ¿Pero?"

En voz baja, le conté que Kate estaba enferma. "Ahora, para añadir al problema está el viaje que tengo que hacer la próxima semana para ver el sitio." Mi mano frotaba la espalda de Teddy distraídamente. "Por lo general, Kate se quedaría si viajo, y mi mamá y Rose le ayudarían por las tardes o se quedarían en la noche si ella no pudiera." Sonreí con arrepentimiento. "Mi mamá y mi papá no van a estar la próxima semana, y no quiero que cancelen, pero supongo que no tengo opción; se puede decir que estoy atrapado." Hice una pausa. "A menos…"

"¿A menos?"

Me moví y tomé su mano en la mía. "¿Lo harías tú, Bella?"

"¿Qué?"

Le sonreí, al darme cuenta de pronto de la gran oportunidad que era. "Cuidar de Teddy. Todavía podrías trabajar en tus cosas, y podrías quedarte aquí."

Bella titubeó, y me puse de pie, levantando a un Teddy profundamente dormido de su regazo. "Ven conmigo."

Una vez que lo tuve otra vez acurrucado bajo las mantas, besé su cabeza y apagué su luz, dejando que le resplandor de su luz nocturna nos ayudara a salir de la habitación. Mi corazón se oprimió un poco cuando Bella se detuvo y también le dio un beso en su cabeza. Amaba lo cariñosa que era con él.

Llevándola por el pasillo, me detuve frente a la puerta en la parte posterior de la casa y la abrí, encendiendo la luz e indicándole a Bella que debía entrar. Su jadeo me dijo exactamente lo que necesitaba saber a medida que miraba toda la habitación. "Tu cuarto, Bella. Podrías quedarte aquí y estar… cómoda."

Miró alrededor de la habitación con deleite al ver los techos altos, las paredes de color claro, y una cama con dosel. Sabía que la habitación era probablemente más grande que todo su departamento y mucho más bonita. Sus ojos se vieron atraídos por la enorme ventana con el asiento integrado que era aún más atractivo con los montones de cojines y una manta cubriendo el grueso asiento acolchado. De pronto me sentí agradecido de haber dejado que mi madre decorara esta habitación con una percepción tan femenina. Tirando de la mano de Bella, le mostré el baño, con la honda bañera y la ducha, sonriendo cuando me dijo que su pequeñísimo departamento solo tenía una ducha y que echaba de menos el sumergirse en una tina. "Tendrás tu privacidad."

"¿Es aquí donde se quedaba Kate?"

Sacudí mi cabeza, riendo entre dientes. "No. No le gustaba la cama tan alta. Se quedaba abajo en la habitación afuera de la cocina. Pero me gustaría que usaras esta habitación."

"¿Por qué?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Eres diferente a Kate. Quiero que la tengas."

Podía ver la indecisión, y supe que era el momento de usar el armamento pesado. Tirando suavemente de ella, la llevé arriba al tercer piso—una habitación que casi no le mostraba a nadie, pero que me gustaba más que cualquier otra habitación de la casa. Por la reacción de Bella, sabía que a ella también le gustaba. Estante tras estante de libros cubrían las paredes. Sillas oscuras y cómodas estaban frente a la chimenea de gas que estaba flanqueada por grandes ventanales, mostrando la vista más espectacular de todo el patio y el enorme espacio verde detrás. Un sofá que era perfecto para siestas se encontraba ubicado a la perfección a lo largo de una pared. Toda la habitación era acogedora—abundante madera y suaves telas—cálida y hogareña. Esta fue la razón por la que compré la casa—este espacio antes sin usar y abandonado. Ya me había enamorado de la naturaleza de la vieja casa, pero en cuanto vi esta habitación, supe su potencial. Lo diseñé y construí como un lugar para leer, para relajarse después de un largo día, añadiendo tragaluces y grandes ventanas en la parte de atrás y la del frente por la luz. Teddy y yo nos recostábamos en la gruesa alfombra, jugando juegos en un día lluvioso, el fuego danzando mientras reíamos y movíamos piezas en el tablero, a salvo y calientes mientras la pesada agua golpeaba contra el techo y los vidrios. Como el columpio del porche, era algo que quería compartir con Bella.

"¿Te gusta?" Pregunté en voz baja, mirando el asombro en sus ojos mientras asimilaba todo.

"¡Edward, es maravilloso!"

"Esta habitación es nuestro "escape del mundo". Sin televisión o computadoras. Solo juegos de mesa, libros, y música. Mi hijo y yo." Respiré profundamente. "Y tú, Bella."

Su mirada voló hacia la mía. "Por favor, ven a quedarte con Teddy por mí. Va a estar emocionado. Me encargaré de que lo cuiden por las noches o tardes para que hagas tu trabajo—estoy seguro de que Rose podría ayudar. Yo—" Dejé de hablar cuando levantó su mano.

"El restaurante," protestó, aunque débilmente.

"Te pagaré, justo como lo haría con Kate. Dijiste que solo conseguirías unos turnos. Pide permiso—solo por un par de semanas hasta que Kate se mejore. Será beneficioso para los dos."

"¿Qué hay de mañana? ¿Dijiste que tenías que trabajar mañana?"

"Le pediré a la señora Cope que lo cuide por unas horas. Trabajaré aquí en casa y cuando ella venga, iré a la oficina y terminaré allí."

"Podría regresar mañana. No estoy programada para trabajar."

"¿Y la próxima semana?"

"Sí, vendré a quedarme y cuidar de Teddy mientras no estás. Pero no necesito nadie que lo cuide. Sin embargo, asegúrate que tenga el número de tu hermana para emergencias."

El alivio inundó mi pecho. "Gracias, Bella. También te pagaré por hoy." Iba a protestar pero esta vez la interrumpí. "Le pagaría a Kate, así que está fuera de discusión." No le dije que también le pagaría a Kate de todos modos.

Pasó su mano por el lomo de los libros que estaban más cerca, y supe que estaba considerando que lo haría gratis solo para tener acceso a esta habitación. Mi pequeña come libros.

Di un paso hacia adelante, tomando su mano otra vez. "¿Podría pedirte otro favor, Bella?"

"¿Sí?"

"Si vas a regresar mañana para cuidar de Teddy mientras voy a la oficina, ¿podrías, ah"—Pasé saliva con nerviosismo –"quedarte?"

"¿Quedarme?"

Asentí. "Podrías quedarte el fin de semana y saber dónde está todo. Aprender la rutina de Teddy de manera que te familiarices con ella antes de que me vaya." Sus ojos miraron alrededor de la habitación, y añadí un incentivo. "Usa la habitación… ¿y la bañera, tal vez? Estaré aquí, así que tendrás suficiente tiempo para, ah, sumergirte." Podía ver lo tentada que estaba. "Me sentiré mucho mejor, al saber que te sientes cómoda porque estás al tanto de todo aquí."

"Está bien. Pero no me vas a pagar por el fin de semana."

"De acuerdo. Me parece justo," acepté fácilmente. Después de todo, no habíamos discutido el salario. Lo determinaré basado en la forma que sienta que debe ser. Ella tenía deudas que pagar y tenía la intención de ayudarla con eso.

Y lo mejor de todo es que la tendría aquí, con Teddy y conmigo, por cuatro días.

Y estaría aquí cuando regresara.

Si mi teoría sobre Kate era correcta, no planeaba que se fuera jamás.

Solo esperaba que una vez que se estableciera con nosotros y estuviera feliz, ella sintiera lo mismo.

* * *

_**Un día tarde pero llegó :) **__** Me encanta cómo interactúan estos tres, sin duda Bella está destinada a ser parte de esta pequeña familia. Y Edward está resuelto a que cumpla con su destino, sin duda esa llamada de la hija de Kate le cayó como perlas. Ahora veremos si Bella cae en sus redes, yo no me resistiría mucho :P Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y ya saben, me encantaría saber que les pareció, así que usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su comentario. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos el jueves, espero ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ya conocen la rutina, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es _**Edward's Eternal**_, yo solo soy la traductora.

**Gracias también a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguir soportando mis horrores, ahora en esta nueva historia. **

* * *

Fue algo difícil de hacer, el irme el domingo por la noche. Alejarme de Bella y Teddy fue una de las cosas más difíciles que jamás había hecho.

No había querido que Bella se fuera esa noche, pero ella insistió en que tenía que ir a casa y buscar algunas cosas. Le dije que podía esperar mientras ella reunía lo que necesitaba, y finalmente accedió en que era lo más inteligente ya que así no tendría que volver a hacer el viaje mañana.

_Mientras la observaba moverse por el pequeño departamento, de nuevo me sentí muy agradecido de que las cosas hubiera resultado así. Lamentaba que Kate estuviera enferma, pero me había dado la oportunidad perfecta para poder sacar a Bella de aquí. A pesar de que era primavera, su departamento estaba húmedo y frío. Eché un rápido vistazo en su despensa y refrigerador mientras ella entraba al baño por sus artículos de aseo personal y no me sorprendió lo vacíos que estaban. Estaba recortando gastos en comestibles. _

_Ya no sería así a partir de ahora_

_Teddy estaba entusiasmado de verla la mañana siguiente y más que eufórico cuando le dije que ella lo cuidaría mientras yo viajaba. Él estaba acostumbrado a mi ir y venir y nunca armó mucho alboroto, aunque siempre estaba muy cariñoso cuando regresaba a casa, lo que me venía bien, pero ni siquiera se inmutó cuando se enteró que Bella estaría allí. _

_Los siguientes días estuvieron llenos de trabajo, mostrándole a Bella dónde estaba todo, asegurándome de que la casa estuviera provista con todo lo que pudiera necesitar en caso de que tuviera deseos de hornear o cocinar. Me alegró saber que podía conducir, y la hice que sacara el coche para asegurarme de que se sintiera cómoda conduciéndolo. Ella fue a ver al dueño del restaurante, a quién no le agradó su petición de no trabajar hasta que yo regresara, y le informó que no se molestara en regresar. Me alegré de saberlo, mientras le aseguraba a Bella en voz baja que todo se resolvería. No tenía intenciones de que ella regresara allí. _

_La casa se sentía tan bien con ella presente. El sábado por la tarde estaba nublado y lluvioso, y lo pasamos en el desván—los tres. Las horas pasaron volando con juegos de mesa y bromas. La risa de Teddy sonó en la habitación cuando Bella hacía caras por caer en un tobogán __**(1) **__o por sacar el número equivocado en _"Trouble"_**(2)**__. Ella añadía algo que ni siquiera sabía qué hacía falta. _

_Ella nos completaba. _

_Y después de que Teddy se fue a la cama, el desván se convirtió en un refugio que nunca quería abandonar. Con cada uno acurrucado en una silla junto al fuego, su cabello todavía húmedo por el baño, Bella y yo llegamos a conocernos el uno al otro. Palabras, historias, miradas, y sonrisas fueron compartidas con el vino. Nuestras manos se unían a menudo cuando hablábamos sobre algo más personal, ofreciendo un nivel de confort que nunca antes había experimentado. Me escuchó mientras le contaba cómo no mucho después de dar a luz a Teddy, mi esposa, Jane, me informó que esta no era la vida que quería. Pensé que estaba sufriendo de depresión postparto—no había estado feliz desde que Teddy nació—y desesperado por ayudar, accedí cuando ella me dijo que necesitaba irse por un tiempo. Creí que entraría en razón rápidamente, pero después de que pasaron unas semanas, recibí una llamada de ella diciendo que no iba a regresar. Estaba atónito de que pudiera abandonar a su único hijo, pero lo hizo. Los papeles de divorcio habían llegado poco tiempo después. _

_Me quedé callado por un rato, con Bella a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano. Levanté mi mirada a la suya. "Apenas si había superado el que nos dejara cuando murió en un accidente de coche."_

"_Edward," dijo en voz baja. _

"_Mirando hacia atrás, me doy cuenta que ella no había sido feliz aún antes de que Teddy llegara. Me había estado mintiendo a mí mismo, pensando que podría amarla lo suficiente por los dos. Pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos amaba al otro de la forma en que debería." Le sonreí con tristeza. "Sin embargo, no me arrepiento—tengo a Teddy. Él es mi vida."_

"_Eres un padre maravilloso."_

"_Él es un gran niño."_

_Su sonrisa era brillante. "Sí, lo es."_

_La alenté a hablar de su futuro ex, Alec. Ella tenía tantos sentimientos de culpa, preocupación y miedo de los que nunca había hablado con nadie. La soledad que había estado experimentando desde que llegó a Seattle en ocasiones casi la dejaba imposibilitada, admitió con tristeza, sin tener a nadie con quién compartir sus miedos o apoyarse. Quería que hablara conmigo sobre sus miedos. Quería ayudarla a mitigarlos. Quería que supiera que era yo en quién podría apoyarse. Sus palabras empezaron a salir poco a poco, pero a medida que nos acercábamos, ella se abrió más, compartiendo su dolor. Quería encontrar a esa basura que había destruido su vida y provocado que perdiera la fe, no solo en sí misma sino también en aquellos a su alrededor. Quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido por causarle tanto dolor. _

_Estaba determinado a ayudarla a encontrar nuevamente la fe. _

_Cada noche se hacía más difícil verla alejarse de mí por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Cada noche, mis labios se demoraban un poco más en su suave mejilla cuando le daba las buenas noches. Y cada noche, su silencioso suspiro me hacía desearla aún más. _

Suspiré cuando me acomodé en el asiento del avión, ya deseando que estuviera de regreso y no partiendo. Sabía que Bella y Teddy estarían bien. Rose había venido a conocerla, las dos se habían llevado bien, y le había hecho saber a Bella que la contactara si necesitaba ayuda. Mis padres se habían ido a su viaje; mi madre se había afligido por no conocer a Bella antes de partir, después de que Rose la hubiera puesto al corriente de su situación actual. Me había dado una suave risita al teléfono cuando le aseguré que Bella no iba a ir a ningún lado por lo que a Teddy y a mí respecta. Le hice creer que me refería a que quería a Bella solo como niñera— todavía no estaba listo para compartir nada más. Le sorprendería la rapidez de todo esto, y de hecho, yo mismo lo estaba. Pero se sentía tan natural. Los tres juntos se sentía muy bien.

La necesitábamos. Y ella a nosotros.

Fruncí el ceño cuando pensé en Bella y su situación. Por su bien, así como el mío, esperaba que su divorcio llegara pronto. Quería ayudarla con la deuda con la que estaba teniendo dificultades, pero sabía que se llevaría tiempo. Ella seguía recelosa de hablar de cualquier cosa que fuera personal.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos, recostándome en el asiento cuando el avión comenzó su despegue, y pensé en lo que había logrado.

Había conseguido sacarla de ese departamento—al menos por ahora y con suerte para siempre. Le tenía en mi casa. Estaba a salvo. Poco a poco se abría conmigo, y esperaba que pronto, cruzaríamos la zona de amigos y pasaríamos a ser más. Iría tan despacio como ella lo necesitara.

Tal vez cuando llegara a casa, podría hacer arreglos para que su hermana y su sobrina vinieran de visita. A ella le gustaría eso. Quería hacer muchas cosas lindas para ella. Deseaba hacerla sonreír y ver que sus ojos se iluminaran con felicidad. Estos días, ella había hecho que literalmente Teddy resplandeciera, y sabía que yo no había sonreído así en mucho tiempo. Ella hacía que todo fuera perfecto.

Ahora quería que todo fuera perfecto para ella.

***()***

Caminé apresuradamente por el aeropuerto. Quería agarrar mi equipaje y llegar a casa. Habían sido unos días largos, y estaba ansioso de ver a Teddy y Bella. Bella había sido fantástica, enviándome correos y fotos de Teddy haciendo cosas divertidas, y había hablado con él cada noche antes de que se fuera a la cama. Se oía feliz y contento.

También había vuelto a llamar a Bella después que él se quedaba dormido y hablaba con ella. Escuchar su reconfortante voz narrando otras historias de su día me hacía sentir mejor. Contarle detalles de mi día era una nueva experiencia para mí, pero siempre preguntaba, y descubrí que disfrutaba de tener a alguien con quien hablar de mi día. Estaba deseando hablar con ella cuando llegara a casa.

Agarré mi maleta del carrusel al mismo tiempo que escuchaba uno de mis sonidos favoritos en el mundo: a mi hijo llamándome.

"¡Papi!"

Sonriendo, deje caer mi maleta y levanté el cuerpo del tamaño de una pinta **(3)** que venía disparado hacia mí. Pequeños brazos rodearon mi cuello, agarrándose con fuerza mientras lo abrazaba.

Se echó hacia atrás, su rostro iluminado con una radiante sonrisa. "¡Te sorprendimos, papi! ¡Venimos por ti!"

Me reí mientras besaba su cálida mejilla. "Eso hiciste, peque." Mirando en su dirección, vi a Bella observándonos, sonriendo con timidez. Cargando a Teddy, recogí mi maleta y me dirigí a ella. Inclinándome, también besé su mejilla, consciente de su cálida fragancia. "Gracias," dije entre mi aliento. "Una magnífica sorpresa."

"Bienvenido a casa."

"Nunca antes me habían recibido en el aeropuerto."

"Sonabas como si lo extrañaras demasiado, y él te extrañaba. Pensé que podríamos recogerte y llevarte a casa más pronto. Teddy tiene mucho que contarte."

Las manos de Teddy tomaron mi rostro, tirando de mis mejillas para que lo mirara. "Te guardamos tu cena, papi. Bella y yo la hicimos especialmente para ti."

"Perfecto. Me muero de hambre."

Bella se agachó y tomó mi maleta. Incapaz de resistirme, deslicé mi mano alrededor de su cintura. Ahora los tenía ambos, a ella y a Teddy acurrucados contra mí. Les sonreí. "Vamos a casa."

***()***

Teddy estaba sentado sobre mi rodilla mientras atacaba el plato de pollo y arroz que Bella y Teddy habían "hecho especialmente" para mí. A pesar de que había hablado con él todos los días que no estuve, había platicado todo el camino a casa y todavía no había dejado de hablar. El parque, la biblioteca, la alberca pública—tantos lugares en los que había estado, y tantas aventuras que había tenido. Parloteó sobre sus nuevos amigos y querer lecciones de natación y cómo él y Bella habían horneado más galletas y pan de plátano, la que me informó era su nueva comida favorita. Me deleité con cada palabra.

Después del café y una rebanada del querido pan de plátano, el que tenía que admitir que probablemente también era uno de mis nuevos favoritos, alboroté el cabello de Teddy. "Es tarde, amiguito. Es hora de dormir."

"¿Vas a arroparme?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Y vas a estar aquí por la mañana?"

"Sip. Voy a estar aquí todo el día." Lo bajé de mi rodilla. "Pijamas. Cepilla tus dientes. Subiré en un par de minutos."

Abrazó las piernas de Bella. "¿Vas a venir también, Bella? ¿Todavía no te vas a ir?"

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué pensaría que ella se iba a ir?

Su mano acarició su cabello al mismo tiempo que asentía y le sonreía. "Subiré pronto y me despediré antes de irme."

Sus piecitos golpearon con fuerza cuando subió corriendo las escaleras, mientras Bella y yo intercambiábamos una mirada divertida.

"Está tan feliz, Bella. Es evidente que disfrutó de su tiempo contigo. Gracias." Luego me puse serio. "¿Pero por qué cree que te vas a ir?"

Parecía sorprendida. "Ya estás en casa, Edward. No necesitas que me quede."

"No estoy de acuerdo."

"¿Oh?"

"Tengo que ir a la oficina el viernes," le dije, pensando rápido. No quería que se fuera.

"Volveré para entonces. Puedes pasar tiempo con Teddy mañana."

"Es una pérdida de tiempo y energías que regreses a tu departamento y vuelvas el viernes. Puedes simplemente quedarte en tu habitación y estar cómoda."

"Sé que no es mucho, pero es mi hogar por ahora. Tengo que regresar," dijo suavemente. "No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre. Deberías ir y arroparlo mientras empaco mi maleta. No me iré hasta que esté dormido. Se lo prometí." Me sonrió al dejar la habitación, y me quedé donde estaba, terminando mi café. Lo que dijo era verdad. Salvo que no quería que lo fuera. Quería que se quedara aquí.

Para siempre sonaba muy bien para mí.

***()***

Metí el brazo de Teddy bajo las mantas con ternura, todavía en _shock_ por su confesión en voz baja.

Le había leído su historia, sonriendo al ver su entusiasmo por el beso de buenas noches de Bella. Frunció el ceño cuando se fue después prometiéndole verlo el viernes. Me miró, su expresión infeliz una copia exacta de la mía, supongo. Se levantó, se acercó a mi oído, su voz baja cuando preguntó, "¿Se puede quedar Bella, papi? ¿Se lo pides?"

"_Voy a ver qué puedo hacer, amiguito." Sabía que tenía que prepararlo para despertar sin que ella estuviera allí. "Pero sabes, Teddy, ella tiene su propia casa, al igual que Kate. Volverá el viernes," lo tranquilicé. _

_Sacudió su cabeza. "No, papi. No como Kate."_

"_¿De qué hablas, peque?" _

_Sacudió de nuevo su cabeza, su cabello cayendo sobre su frente por el movimiento. Miró hacia la puerta y luego de nuevo hacia mí. Su voz era muy baja cuando habló. "Bella es mi deseo, papi."_

_Me eché hacia atrás cuando el significado de sus palabras me golpeó. _

_Me miraba con seriedad. "Guardé dos deseos para que se cumpliera, papi. Quiero que Bella viva con nosotros. Quiero que sea mi mami."_

"_Teddy—" No tenía idea de qué decirle. _

"_Tienes que pedírselo, papi. Ese es trabajo de los mayores. La abuela me lo dijo cuando le pregunté cómo conseguir una mami. Pero yo la escogí. Me gusta."_

_Alboroté su cabello, deseando que fuera así de fácil. "Se necesita más que eso, amiguito."_

_Frunció el ceño. "¿No te gusta, papi?" _

"_Sí, me gusta."_

"_Es mi deseo," insistió. "Lo guardé."_

"_Escúchame, ¿está bien?" Le imploré. "Cosas como conseguir una nueva mamá, toman tiempo. No puedo simplemente pedírselo. Hay cosas que tienes que hacer para que eso suceda."_

"_Oh. ¿Cómo reglas?" _

"_Sí." Asentí, aliviado. Él entendía las reglas. "Hay reglas que tengo que seguir. Se lleva tiempo. Tienes que ser paciente." Respiré profundamente. "Puede que no funcione, peque. En ocasiones, ni todos los deseos en el mundo pueden hacer que algo funcione."_

"_¿Pero lo intentarás? Sería una buena mami. Y entonces tú no estarías solo."_

_Parpadeé por la repentina humedad en mis ojos. "Lo intentaré, Teddy. Pero tienes que mantenerlo en secreto por ahora."_

_Se acurrucó en mi pecho, dando un bostezo. "Puedes hacerlo, papi. Tú puedes hacer lo que sea."_

Lo abracé a medida que se quedaba dormido, sorprendido por lo mucho que deseaba poder hacer que su deseo se hiciera realidad.

Quería a Bella aquí para él _y _para mí.

Ahora, mientras miraba su silueta dormida, sabía que tenía que ir y hablar con Bella.

Conseguir que se quedara aquí era el paso uno.

Conseguir que nos amara sería el paso dos.

Entonces, para siempre estaría al alcance de mi mano.

* * *

**(1) Este es un juego llamado en inglés "Chutes and Ladders" lo que nosotros conocemos como serpientes y escaleras.**

**(2) "Trouble" ****es un juego de mesa fabricado por Milton Bradley que consiste en tratar de mover las fichas del color que elige un jugador de su espacio de salida a la línea de meta. Una de las características únicas del problema del juego es el método con el que se tira el dado. Se hace empujando el cubo automático en el centro del juego el cual hace saltar el dado en el aire, efectuando un tiro.**

**(3) La pinta es una medida de cerveza aproximadamente medio litro, aunque depende del lugar en que se esté. Como 'slang' o jerga se usa para referirse a la gente bajita, aunque es más común el término half-pint o media pinta que se usa para decirle a alguien 'enano' en broma **

* * *

_**Ya salió el peine! Aunque muchas se lo imaginaban ya quedó claro para que eran los dos deseos que guardaba Teddy. Awwwww ese niño es un amor, ¿quién se podría resistir a él? Yo no :P Y por lo visto tampoco su papi, está resuelto a cumplir su deseo de hacer de Bella su mami, por supuesto que él tampoco le vendría mal. Ahora falta que Bella se deje convencer, sería una tonta si no. Ahora, wow! muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le han dado a esta historia, se ve que se han enamorado de Teddy. Gracias por sus comentarios, estos siempre dan los ánimos necesarios para seguir adelante y no quedarles mal con los días de actualización, así que, sigan comentando, usen el cuadrito de abajo. Aunque difieran un poquito, trataré de que sean los dos por semana **__** Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Ya conocen la rutina Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es _**Edward's Eternal**_, yo solo soy la traductora.

**Gracias también a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguir soportando mis horrores, ahora en esta nueva historia.**

* * *

Deteniéndome en la puerta, eché un vistazo a la habitación de Bella. Su maleta estaba abierta sobre la cama; ella estaba de pie frente a ella sosteniendo una blusa en sus manos, pero sin moverse. Cabeza gacha, hombros caídos, y por mucho que me molestara saber que se sentía mal, tenía la esperanza de que era porque tampoco quería dejarnos. Tenía que convencerla, y la única forma que sabía cómo hacerlo era al apelar a su predomínate lado maternal.

Toqué suavemente a la puerta. La cabeza de Bella se levantó de golpe, y arrojó la blusa a la maleta, cerrando la tapa al mismo tiempo que me decía que entrara. Cuadrando mis hombros, abrí la puerta con una serena sonrisa en mi rostro.

"¿Está dormido?"

Asentí. "Tal parece que tuvo un gran día—varios, de hecho."

Sonrió mientras cerraba los seguros de su maleta. "Estuvimos ocupados."

Me acerqué. "Bella, necesito otro favor."

"¿Oh?"

"Hay algunas llamadas que tengo que hacer mañana, así como ir a la oficina el viernes. ¿Podrías quedarte por otro par de noches? Te voy a pagar, por supuesto."

"Rose dijo que estaría feliz de venir a ayudar. Hablé con ella temprano."

"¿Tienes planes?"

"Yo, ah, tengo un par de diseños de internet en los que trabajar."

"Eso no es problema. Haré mis llamadas y luego voy a sacar a Teddy para que tú puedas trabajar. Tal vez el viernes, Teddy pueda pasar también un poco de tiempo con Rose." Hice una pausa. "Teddy va a estar muy feliz." Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y pasé saliva. "Yo también lo estaré."

"Edward—"

"Por favor, Bella. Quédate. Nos gusta tenerte aquí."

Mordisqueó su labio inferior mientras lo pensaba. "¿Qué hay de Kate?"

"Voy a verla el viernes, para ser exactos. Voy a saber más de la situación y cuándo estará lista para regresar."

"Está bien, Edward. Pero el viernes por la noche tengo que irme a casa."

Solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Voy a tenerla hasta el viernes. Pensaré en algo para entonces.

Tenía un deseo qué cumplir.

***()***

El viernes por la noche, entré por la puerta cargando una bolsa de comida china. Había oído a Bella decirle a Teddy que era su comida favorita, así que había enviado un mensaje de texto temprano diciéndole que no preparara la cena, que lo tenía resuelto. Encontré a Bella y a Teddy en la sala, una película estaba lista para reproducirse, y todo lo que necesitábamos para la cena listo y puesto en la mesita de café.

Fui recibido por la acostumbrada exuberancia de Teddy, pretendiendo caer hacia atrás cuando me tacleó contra el sofá. "¡Estás creciendo mucho, mi niño!" Le gruñí, haciéndole cosquillas y provocando que chillara de la risa. "¡Ya me puedes derribar!"

Bella nos observó jugar con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, y capturé su atención, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo cuando un color suave se extendió en su rostro. Levantando a Teddy de mi pecho, lo puse de pie frente a Bella y sin poder resistirme, rocé su cálida mejilla con mis labios con un suave, "Hola," en su oído. Teddy soltó unas risitas cuando Bella se sonrojó aún más. Me enderecé, tratando de no reírme de su timidez que en ocasiones parecía aparecer de repente. "Voy a deshacerme de este traje. Quiero un rollo de huevo cuando regrese," les instruí con seriedad. "Nada de comérselo, peque. ¿Entendido?"

"Bien, papi." Sonrió.

Bella se rio bajito mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras. "Aunque no puedo garantizarte que yo no lo haga."

Me reí al mismo tiempo que me volvía, dándole otro guiño. "Tal vez podrías persuadirme para que te lo deje, Bella." Hice una pausa. "Creo que podríamos determinar… algo _aceptable_ a cambio."

Sus ojos se abrieron, y me reí al subir las escaleras.

Mi sonrisa fue aún más grande cuando eché un vistazo en la habitación de Bella, emocionado de ver que no había empezado a empacar todavía. Con suerte, una vez que habláramos esta noche, la única razón por la que regresaría a su departamento sería para recoger más cosas para traer aquí.

Cambiándome rápidamente, me apuré a bajar de nuevo con Bella y Teddy, ansioso de pasar la noche con ellos.

***()***

Levantando el control remoto, apagué la televisión, sonriendo al ver a Teddy. Lleno de comida china, su cara embadurnada con salsa agridulce, estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá entre Bella y yo. Su cabeza estaba acunada en su regazo, sus pies en el mío, todavía sostenía con fuerza una galleta de la fortuna en su mano. Escogió dos películas, y las habíamos visto. Bueno, al menos él las había visto. Me di cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo mi miraba se dirigía hacia Bella. Me encantaba verla con Teddy. Él había estado tan preocupado de que ella se perdiera sus partes favoritas de la película que había mantenido una crónica constante entre bocados de albóndigas de pollo y arroz. Por fin, casi al final de la segunda, se había quedado callado recostado entre nosotros.

"Dios," gemí. "Es un desastre."

Bella se rio. "Nada que un paño caliente no pueda arreglar. Tú lo llevas arriba y lo limpias. Voy a guardar esto, y luego lo arropamos. Arroja su ropa al pasillo, le voy a rociar algo antes de que la mancha se adhiera."

"Suena como un plan," tomé una respiración profunda. "¿Podemos hablar después? ¿Arriba? Yo, ah, fui a ver a Kate hoy."

Bella asintió, recogiendo los contenedores vacíos. "Subiré pronto."

Llevé a Teddy arriba, complacido ante el hecho de que ella no había mencionado el irse esta noche. Esperaba que para cuando termináramos de hablar decidiría quedarse—permanentemente.

***()***

Bella tomó asiento junto a mí. Tenía el fuego encendido, al igual que las luces, y sin decir nada le di una copa de su licor favorito. Había descubierto que era aficionada a lo dulce y que le encantaba el _Sheridens_ en hielo y estuve más que feliz de asegurarme de que hubiese un poco en el gabinete, solo para ella, ya que amaba el sabor a café del licor dulce.

"¿Viste a Kate hoy? ¿Cómo está?"

Tomé un sorbo de mi brandy, saboreando del calor mientras pasaba por mi garganta. "Mejor. Ya salió del hospital."

"Bien. Eso es bueno. ¿Está lista para volver?"

"No."

"Oh. Bueno, si me necesitas, puedo sustituirla la próxima semana. Tal vez estará lista la semana siguiente."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No va a regresar, Bella. Su hija volvió a trabajar, y quiere que su madre cuide de sus hijos. Se va a mudar con ellos una vez que se recupere."

"¿Así como así?"

"Lo había estado esperando. Tenía la esperanza de que no sucediese hasta el otoño, cuando Teddy empezara el preescolar," mis dedos apretaron mi vaso mientras estudiaba su reacción. Sus dedos se estaban moviendo, flexionando sobre su regazo. "Quédate con nosotros, Bella. Te necesitamos."

Sus ojos estaban cautelosos. "¿Quieres que sea la niñera de Teddy?"

Dejé mi copa a un lado, deslizándome para quedar de rodillas frente a ella. Con cuidado, le quité la copa de las manos y la puse junto a la mía. Mis manos envolvieron las suyas, sosteniendo sus pequeños dedos con fuerza. "Por ahora." Nuestros ojos se miraron fijamente. "Siento algo por ti, Bella. Y creo que tú también sientes algo por mí, sé que todavía no estás preparada para algo más, pero te quiero en nuestras vidas. Teddy te adora. Pensaremos en un horario de manera que tengas tiempo para tu negocio, y me aseguraré de que tengas tiempo libre para trabajar en él, y tiempo para ti."

"¿Quieres que me quede aquí?"

"No puedo permitir que regreses a ese diminuto departamento, Bella. Es pequeño y oscuro y frío. No me pidas que haga eso. Si estás aquí, vas a estar a salvo y podemos cuidar de ti. Podemos cuidarnos entre nosotros. Podemos llegar a conocernos más."

"¿Qué pasa si no funciona?"

Despacio, subí mi mano por su brazo, deslizándolo hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello. Mis dedos acariciaron con ternura su piel suave; Bella se estremeció por el contacto. "De alguna forma, dulce niña, no creo que eso sea un problema."

Tiré de ella hacia adelante, mi boca cerniéndose sobre la suya, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento contra mis labios. "Ya me estoy enamorando de ti, Bella. ¿Puedes sentir lo perfectos que somos juntos?"

"Sí," dijo entre su aliento. "Me asusta."

Me acerqué más, nuestros labios tocándose, con un roce tan ligero como el de una pluma tocando mi piel. "No tengas miedo, amor. Yo te protejo."

Con un pequeño lloriqueo, se inclinó hacia mí, nuestros labios presionándose, moldeándose, y aprendiendo. Mi lengua se deslizó en su boca, saboreando el azúcar de su bebida y la dulzura simplemente suya. Su brazo rodeó mi cuello, manteniendo cerca, mientras nuestras manos continuaron unidas entre nosotros. Mi lengua la exploró lánguidamente, manteniendo el beso suave y dulce. Su mano se introdujo en mi cabello, tirando suavemente, y gimió cuando su lengua se deslizó contra la mía con sensualidad.

Solté su mano y la atraje contra mi pecho, profundizando el beso, necesitándola más cerca. Mi lengua presionó con más intensidad, sus manos se aferraron aún más. Echándome hacia atrás, la traje conmigo de manera que quedara a horcajadas en mi regazo, mis brazos rodearon su espalda, sujetándola firmemente contra mí. El sentirla expulsó cualquier otro pensamiento de mi mente, excepto el hecho de que finalmente la estaba abrazando y tocando. Por fin la estaba saboreando de la forma en que lo había deseado por tanto tiempo.

Quería mucho más de ella, en este momento quería acostarla frente al fuego, cubrir su cuerpo con el mío, y amarla hasta que gritara mi nombre con su liberación. Quería enterrarme profundamente dentro de ella, que pudiera sentirme por días. Quería reclamarla como mía.

Pero sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para eso.

Lenta y tristemente, me aparté, enterrando mi cabeza en el cuello de Bella, mis labios encontrando su suave piel, acariciándola. Su pecho estaba agitado contra el mío, su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. La miré, levantando su cabeza hacia mí al mismo tiempo que mi pulgar trazaba su labio inferior. "Ningún problema, Bella. Ningún problema en absoluto," le susurré, atrapando su boca de nuevo, dejando tiernos besos en su suavidad.

Sin aliento trató de formar sus preguntas.

"¿Teddy—"

"Él te adora," le susurré. "Yo también."

"¿Cómo—"

"Lo resolveremos," le aseguré. "Todo. Juntos."

"¿Qué pasa si—"

"Va a funcionar," gruñí. "Haremos que funcione. No quiero estar sin ti."

"¿Mis cosas—"

"Vamos a ir por ellas," le imploré.

"¿Tu familia—"

"Te amarán," dije con seguridad. Lo harían; lo sabía sin duda alguna—los mensajes de Rose habían estado llenos de elogios para Bella.

Sus ojos se abrieron; miedo, anhelo y necesidad se arremolinaban en ellos. "¿No tengo que irme?"

"No."

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo… y Teddy?"

"Sí." La besé. "Por favor," le dije entre mi aliento.

Su sonrisa era brillante. "Sí."

La acerqué más a mí.

La tenía. Estaría aquí con nosotros.

A salvo.

Amada.

Y no planeaba dejarla ir—jamás.

* * *

_**Siiiiii, la convenció! :) Ahora esperemos que todo salga bien. ¿Cuál creen que sea la reacción de Teddy? Y aún falta por resolver lo de su situación económica, y lo de su divorcio. Sin duda, todavía le queda camino por recorrer a esta nueva pareja, y veremos cómo se las ingenia Edward para ayudarla **__** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, no saben cómo me alegra ver su respuesta y saber lo mucho que disfrutan de la historia. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos el jueves si todo sale bien ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ya conocen la rutina los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es _**Edward's Eternal**_, yo solo soy la traductora.

**Gracias también a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguir soportando mis horrores, ahora en esta nueva historia. **

* * *

Besar a Bella para darle las buenas noches fue una experiencia totalmente nueva. Sentirla envuelta en torno a mí, los pequeños gemidos que salían desde el fondo de su garganta al mismo tiempo que nuestras lenguas se encontraban y acariciaban, me volvía loco. Requirió de todas mis fuerzas no cargarla a su habitación y hacerle el amor en esa enorme y cómoda cama. Tenía que recordarme a mí mismo que tenía que moverme despacio. Había accedido a quedarse aquí. La había sacado de ese horrible pequeño departamento, estaría con nosotros. Teddy y yo cuidaríamos de ella, y ella de nosotros. Nuestra relación física iría progresando una vez que estuviera más tranquila y segura.

Despacio, me aparté de ella, mis dedos acariciando ligeramente sus suaves mejillas.

"Mañana, vamos a ir por tus cosas y ponerte cómoda. Y voy a redactar un contrato laboral para ti; lo necesitas para mostrar tus ingresos al banco.

"No estoy segura de cómo sentirme de que me pagues, considerando todo—"

"Detente. Vamos a resolverlo, Bella. Se te va a pagar un salario justo por cuidar de mi hijo. Lo mismo que le pagaba a Kate, o pagaría a cualquiera. Sin discutir."

"Pero, somos, ah—"

"Algo más. Sí. Y lo resolveremos en la marcha. Espero que un día a tu negocio le vaya bien de nuevo y que tu, er, posición como niñera sea una más _permanente_. Con una descripción completamente diferente."

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron. Encontré su mirada con honestidad. "No continuaría esto contigo a menos que me sintiera de esa forma. Seguramente comprendes eso… no solo soy yo en esta situación. Mi hijo es antes que nada en mis pensamientos."

"Parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad," admitió, un color suave fundiéndose en sus mejillas. "Tú pareces demasiado bueno para ser cierto."

"No soy tu ex, Bella," le aseguré. "Mi vida es un libro abierto. Lo único que quiero de ti—eres tú." Me acerqué un poco más. "Vamos a llegar a conocernos, y Teddy y yo cuidaremos de ti."

"Y yo cuidaré de ustedes"

Le sonreí. "¿Ves? Ya es perfecto."

***()***

Teddy entró a trompicones a la cocina la mañana siguiente, frotándose el sueño de los ojos y bostezando con ganas, con una mano seguía sujetando su manta. Se detuvo en la puerta, parpadeando, y en su rostro apareció la más grande de las sonrisas cuando vio a Bella de pie frente a la estufa, haciendo "la mejor de las mejores tostadas francesas del mundo". Se lanzó hacia ella, cacareando su nombre. Ella se agachó para cargarlo en sus brazos, y dejó besitos por todo su rostro. Tuve que parpadear rápidamente para desaparecer la humedad en mis ojos al ver la expresión de pura alegría en el rostro de mi hijo cuando se aferró al cuello de Bella y le devolvía su amor. En ese momento supe que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Nos necesitábamos entre nosotros.

Después del desayuno, fui a la oficina a hacer algo de trabajo y algunas llamadas. Saliendo poco tiempo después, agarré otra taza de café, sonriendo al ver a Teddy y Bella; tenían sus cabezas inclinadas sobre algún proyecto, él escuchaba con atención y asentía mientras Bella le hablaba en voz baja. Papeles, crayones, y marcadores estaban esparcidos en la mesa, y lo que parecía ser el comienzo de un mapa estaba siendo dibujado. Llamé la atención de Bella con una ceja arqueada, y con una sonrisa, me hizo un gesto para que me fuera a la oficina, diciéndome que tendría que esperar hasta más tarde. Ella y Teddy estaban planeando una aventura para él y para mí mientras ella hacía su trabajo más tarde. Cuando Rose vino el día anterior, los tres terminaron yendo al parque, por lo que Bella no había trabajado nada, y sabía que necesitaba algo de tiempo para ponerse al corriente. Me senté frente a mi escritorio, sonriendo con anticipación, y me volví hacia mi pila de archivos. Bella era exactamente lo que Teddy necesitaba.

Me apresuré con mis llamadas, escribiendo notas e ideas mientras hablaba con mis colegas. Bella y Teddy me dijeron adiós con la mano cuando se fueron a trabajar en la siguiente parte del proyecto secreto, y abrí mi computadora para responder algunos correos y redactar un acuerdo formal para Bella. No era necesario para mí, pero quería que ella tuviera esa tranquilidad. También contacté a una compañía de mudanzas y quedé en pasar a recoger unas cajas. No conseguí muchas, a sabiendas cuán pequeño era el departamento. Bella me había dicho que los muebles no eran de ella y que la mayoría de sus cosas estaban en casa de su hermana. Traer el resto de sus cosas personales era mi siguiente plan. Quería que tuviera sus propias cosas aquí y que se sintiera en casa.

Escuché abrirse la puerta principal, y fruncí el ceño. No había pasado mucho tiempo de que se habían ido. Antes de que pudiera moverme, la voz de mi madre me llamó y entró en mi oficina.

Me puse de pie, sonriendo. "¡Hey! ¿Cuándo regresaron?"

"Anoche. Tu padre tuvo suficiente y decidió que era momento de venir a casa."

Me reí de su expresión. "Bueno, lograste que saliera un poco, al menos." Eché mi brazo alrededor de su hombro, encaminándola hacia la cocina. Sabía que ahora no conseguiría trabajar. Llené mi taza de nuevo y le serví una a ella.

"Hmmph. ¿Dónde está mi nieto?"

"Está en el parque."

Se recostó en su silla. "Ah, sí. Con la nueva niñera—la mujer que lee de Teddy, del parque. Habló de ella sin parar durante la cena antes de que nos fuéramos. Tú, por el otro lado, has dicho muy poco."

Me encogí de hombros. Sentía tanto por Bella tan rápidamente, que no tenía idea de qué decir a mi familia. No podría explicarles lo _que_ estaba sintiendo, cuando ni yo mismo sabía lo que era, así que dejé que Teddy hablara y permití que ellos pensaran lo que quisieran.

"Bella, su nombre es Bella. Y es más que la nueva niñera."

"Eso he escuchado. ¿Confías en ella?"

"Le permito cuidar de Teddy, mamá. Le confío a la persona más importante en mi vida. Por supuesto que confío en ella."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Pasé la mano por mi rostro, un poco avergonzado por siquiera admitir lo que había hecho. "Hice una discreta investigación de ella después de que nos conocimos. Todo lo que me dijo era verdad. Es honesta… y real." Tomé una respiración profunda. "Y es estupenda con Teddy."

"Pero hay más."

"Sí."

Apretó mi mano. "Dime."

Así que lo hice. Le conté la historia de Bella. Cómo nos conocimos en el parque. Cómo Teddy quiso que viniera a cenar. Los _cupcakes _y los libros y la forma en que sonreía. Cómo una vez que estuvo aquí, no quería que se fuera. Cómo me ayudó y comenzamos a conocernos el uno al otro. Nuestro tiempo en el desván. El aeropuerto. Todo lo que llevó a que ella se quedara aquí. Mi mamá lo escuchó todo, sonriendo a veces, frunciendo el ceño en otras. Cuando describí el estrecho y oscuro departamento de Bella, y por qué estaba viviendo allí, su ceño se frunció aún más.

Cruzó sus brazos. "Has estado ocupado." Su rostro se enterneció. "¿Es realmente tan malo el departamento?"

Asentí con firmeza. "Para ella, sí. Hoy, después del parque y del almuerzo, la señora Cope va a cuidar de Teddy y voy a llevar a Bella y traer sus cosas. No quiero que cambie de opinión."

"¿Crees que lo haría?"

Recordando nuestra pasión compartida de la noche anterior y la expresión en el rostro de Bella está mañana cuando Teddy se lanzó hacia ella, negué. "No. Pero la quiero aquí. Casi me vuelvo loco pensando en ella en ese oscuro lugar." Miré más allá de mi madre, a los rayos del sol brillando por la ventana. "Merece estar rodeada de luz y gente que la ame."

"Creo que ahora lo está." La voz de mi madre era gentil. "Nunca te había visto así." Se rio entre dientes. "Tampoco tu hermana—que por cierto, piensa que Bella es maravillosa. Pero Edward…" Hizo una pausa. "Teddy—"

"Teddy la adora, mamá. Me refiero a que, realmente la adora. Quiere que sea más que su niñera. Quiere que sea su nueva mami." Sonreí cuando le expliqué su deseo de cumpleaños.

Ella sacudió su cabeza con tristeza. "Edward, no puedes elegir una esposa basado en lo que tu hijo desea."

Inclinándome hacia adelante, sujeté su mano. "Yo también lo deseo, mamá. Esta mujer… es simplemente _increíble_. Ella es lo que siempre había estado buscando, esperando, y ni siquiera había tenido idea."

"¡Solo la conoces por un par de semanas, Edward!" Me frunció el ceño. "Tú no eres así en lo absoluto. Te estás moviendo muy rápido. Siempre has sido extremadamente cuidadoso cuando se trata de Teddy."

"Lo sé. No puedo explicarlo. Se siente tan… perfecto. Tenerla aquí se siente natural. Como si hubiera nacido para estar aquí. Y Teddy— joder, simplemente resplandece cuando está cerca de ella."

Me observó con sagacidad. "Tú estás resplandeciendo bastante justo ahora." Luego golpeó mi mano. "Y cuida tu lenguaje. Te enseñé modales."

Tuve que reírme. No importaba cuán grande estuviera, ella seguía siendo mi madre.

"Creo que la amo."

"Ese es un gran riesgo a tomar con tantas vidas involucradas, Edward."

"Lo sé. Pero tengo que hacerlo, mamá. Ella vale la pena el riesgo. Ha soportado tanto, y es tan…" Sacudí mi cabeza. "Es tan amorosa. Dadivosa. Quiero regresarle tanto como ella me da. Nos da. Quiero protegerla y cuidar de ella. Tengo tantos sentimientos, que es casi abrumador."

"Estás muy seguro de esto."

"Sí, lo estoy. Es ella. Sé que lo es. Sin embargo, no quiero asustarla. Estoy tratando de ser paciente."

Mi mamá soltó un resoplido. "Ordenaste cajas para mudanza esta mañana."

Solté una risita mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi café tibio. "Dije que estaba tratando… no que estuviera teniendo éxito."

"Y ella estuvo de acuerdo."

"Tuve que convencerla, hacerlo más sobre Teddy, pero sí." Asentí.

"No puedo esperar a conocerla. Rose está totalmente encantada con ella. Continúa hablando de ella."

Le arqueé una ceja. "¿Estás segura que fue papá el que quería venir a casa antes?"

Me puso los ojos en blanco. "Oh, silencio." Pero no lo negó.

La puerta principal se abrió, y Teddy lloró con fuerza. "¡Papi!"

Me levanté disparado de la silla, corriendo por el pasillo con mamá pisándome los talones. Eso no fue una voz de "hey, estoy en casa"; esa fue su lastimosa y aterrorizada voz de "ven en este instante".

Estaba de rodillas frente a él en cuestión de segundos, mis manos recorriéndolo, buscando heridas incluso mientras hablaba. "¿Qué pasa, Teddy? ¿Qué sucedió?" Entonces mis ojos se ampliaron. "¿Dónde está Bella?"

"¡Se cayó! ¡Papi, _hay rojo_!"

Rojo era el nombre clave de Teddy para la sangre. No podía soportar el verla.

Levanté la vista y vi a Bella subiendo por la acera despacio, llamando a Teddy. La rodilla de sus _jeans_ estaba rota y ensangrentada, y ella estaba cojeando. Lo cargué, se lo entregué a mi mamá y me apresuré hacia Bella Ya estaba sacudiendo su cabeza y protestando al mismo tiempo que la ponía en mis brazos. "Edward, estoy bien. Traté de detenerlo, pero estaba tan alterado."

"Odia la sangre. Lo asusta," gemí, mirando a la pierna de sus pantalones. Estaba realmente cubierta de sangre. Tragué profundamente, sin estar seguro si debería decirle que, yo también, odiaba ver la sangre. Teddy podía vomitar sobre mí todo el día y podría soportarlo, pero el ver un dedo o nariz sangrando, nos ponía a ambos nerviosos.

"Edward," me llamó mi mamá. "Tráela adentro. Yo la ayudaré."

Asentí y llevé a Bella adentro, llevándola directamente al baño de arriba. La puse sobre el tocador, bajándola con cuidado. "¿Qué paso?"

Sonrió con arrepentimiento. "Nunca trates de jugar las traes con cinco niños inquietos. Sobre todo cuando no tienes buena coordinación." Se encogió de hombros. "Estaba corriendo y me caí justo sobre mi rodilla, alcanzando la esquina de la caja de arena." Hizo una mueca cuando miró hacia abajo. "Creo que puedo tener un pedazo incrustado en la piel." Sonrió con valentía, pero vi el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. "Fue un accidente."

Retrocedí, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estará bien. Necesito limpiarla y sacar la astilla, si hay alguna. Por lo demás, es solo un raspón."

Me arriesgué a echar un vistazo hacia abajo, deseando al instante no haberlo hecho. "Es más que un raspón, Bella."

"No me di cuenta de que tan malo era hasta que comenzamos a caminar a casa y siguió sangrando. Me dolía, así que caminamos más lento, pero cuando estábamos a solo unas casas de aquí, Teddy me miró y vio la sangre. Se puso muy nervioso y salió corriendo. Traté de atraparlo, pero fue tan rápido. No quería que te molestara." Frunció el ceño. "¿Estás bien, Edward? Te ves un poco pálido."

"Yo, ah, tampoco soy _fan_ de la sangre," admití.

Mamá entró. "Fuera. Antes de que te desmayes como la última vez. Yo ayudaré a Bella. Ve a ver a Teddy, le di algo de jugo."

Bella me miró. "¿La última vez?"

Mamá me empujó por la puerta, volviéndose hacia Bella. "Oh, yo te contaré todo al respecto. Tengo tantas historias que contarte. Hola, querida. Soy Esme."

La puerta se cerró en mi cara.

Una parte de mí estaba agradecido de que mi madre estuviera aquí. La sangre me estaba asustando un poco.

Otra parte de mí estaba preocupada por dejarlas solas. A mamá le encantaba contar historias. De esas que avergüenzan. ¿Tal vez podría ayudar a Bella a limpiarse sin mirar su rodilla?

La puerta se abrió, y mi mamá estaba allí con los _jeans_ de Bella en sus manos, la pierna empapada de sangre a la vista. "¿Todavía estás aquí?"

Mi estómago se revolvió, y mi decisión estaba tomada.

"Me voy ahora."

Mamá asintió. "Buena idea." Se volvió hacia Bella. "Una vez se desmayó y se llevó a Rose al mismo tiempo."

"Oh, no…" Bella se rio detrás de ella.

Puse los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que bajaba golpeando las escaleras.

Esto tenía escrito desastre por todas partes—para mi ego.

* * *

_**Jajaja pobre Edward, seguro que Esme van a informar muy bien a Bella de sus historias vergonzosas. Y ya ven, hasta Esme pensaba que Edward estaba haciendo todo muy rápido, pero él ya la convenció que él piensa que es lo correcto, ¿y como no cuando ve la escena de su hijo arrojándose feliz a los brazos de Bella, devolviéndole todo el amor que ella le profesa? Y queda bien demostrado que estos hombres cuidarán muy bien de Bella **__** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, como saben sus comentarios son los que nos anima a continuar. Gracias también por las alertas y favoritos que siguen llegando. Saludos y nos leemos el lunes, si todo sale bien ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ya conocen la rutina :) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de _**Edward's Eternal**_, yo solo soy la traductora.

**Gracias también a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguir soportando mis horrores, ahora en esta nueva historia. **

* * *

Diez minutos después, mi padre entró por la puerta alegremente, deteniéndose solo lo suficiente para dejar un beso en la cabeza de Teddy, darme una palmada en el hombro y continuar subiendo las escaleras. En su mano llevaba su maletín médico; había pertenecido a su abuelo y dejado como legado con el pasar de los años. El cuero estaba brillante y rayado, y le faltaba gran parte de la costura superior. A mi padre le encantaba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si la mayoría de los médicos todavía usaban maletines, pero mi padre nunca estaba sin él. Bajé a Teddy de la silla, diciéndole que continuara coloreando, y empecé a seguir a mi padre por las escaleras. Si mi madre lo había llamado, esto era malo.

Papá miró hacia atrás. "Sangre, Edward." Sonrió con suficiencia. "Montones de sangre…" Su voz se fue apagando mientras seguía caminando. "Pero está todo bien. Solo estoy aquí por si acaso. Las astillas grandes pueden ser desagradables."

Eso me detuvo. Titubeé y luego volví con Teddy. Hasta el momento, había logrado calmarlo y le aseguré que la rodilla de Bella solo tenía un gran _boo-boo __**(1)**_ y que estaría bien. Colorear y conversar con él ayudó a distraerlo. Por dentro, estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que demostraba.

Sobre todo ahora, con la llegaba de refuerzos.

Ya sea por si acaso, o no.

Teddy me miró. "El abuelo va a parar lo rojo, ¿verdad, papi?"

Me senté y lo puse sobre mi rodilla. "Sip. El abuelo va a curar a Bella de inmediato."

"¿Cómo me hizo a mí?"

Me estremecí recordando el corte en la cabeza de Teddy cuando se cayó del columpio el año pasado. Afortunadamente, papá había estado con nosotros y repetidamente me aseguró que se veía peor de lo que era. "Cabeza, rodillas y codos, Edward. Son los que más sangran." Tenía razón entonces, y sabía que la tenía ahora, y sentí cómo me relajaba un poquito. "Sí, peque. Justo como te curó a ti."

"Tal vez a Bella le gustaría un regalo después. Yo recibo un regalo por ser bueno."

Tuve que sonreír al notar la esperanza en su voz. "Esa es una gran idea. ¿Tal vez un cono de helado?"

Asintió y recogí sus crayones. "Vainilla," dijo decididamente. "A Bella le gusta la vainilla."

Le di un beso en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Está bien."

Unos minutos más tarde, mamá bajó, tranquila y sonriendo. "Voy a preparar más café y algunos sándwiches."

Los dos, Teddy y yo hablamos al unisonó. "¿Bella?"

"Está bien. Tenía una gran cortada en su rodilla. Tu papá sacó una enorme astilla. Quería asegurarme de que no necesitaba puntos de sutura."

Mi estómago se apretó. "¿Y?"

"Nop. Tu papá se está haciendo cargo." Levantando la vista, apoyó sus manos en la encimera. "Chicos, ustedes dos necesitan relajarse. Bella está bien. Su rodilla va a estar adolorida por unos días, pero estará bien." Sentándose a mi lado, sonrió. "Después de almorzar, tú y Teddy pueden ir al parque. Yo me quedaré con Bella. Luego, más tarde, tú y yo podemos ir por sus cosas, y Teddy y el abuelo van a pasar un poco de tiempo juntos. Prepararé algo especial para cenar cuando regresemos. Ella puede descansar durante la tarde."

"Eso no le va a gustar."

Mi mamá se rio. "Ella ya le expresó sus sentimientos a tu padre. Él le dijo que tiene que descansar por el resto del día y darle a los cortes la oportunidad de empezar a sanar. Tú y Teddy pueden cuidar de ella para variar." Me miró fijamente. "Tenemos que asegurarnos de que los cortes no se infecten."

Pasé saliva. "La ayudaré a cambiarse los vendajes."

Teddy habló. "¡Le haré un dibujo! ¡Bella dice que hago los mejores y la hacen sonreír!"

Mi mamá y yo asentimos y Teddy agarró una hoja de papel en blanco, sacó la lengua en concentración mientras cogía un crayón y empezaba a hacerle un dibujo.

"Edward," murmuró mi madre.

Levanté la vista hacia ella.

"Está bien. Es un corte en una rodilla."

"Había mucha… sangre," le susurré.

"Las rodillas sangran. El caminar a casa no ayudó. Pero está bien. Solo mímala un poco."

"Lo haré."

"Ella y yo vamos a jugar cribbage **(2)** mientras ustedes no están. ¡Le encanta tanto como a mí!" Sonrió, frotándose sus manos alegremente.

"Solo cartas, ¿verdad? ¿No más historias?"

Mamá se rio y se levantó de su asiento. "Oh, Edward." Sacudió su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sacaba el pan del contenedor. "Siempre hay historias. Es un derecho de madre."

Sacudí la cabeza al escuchar su risa malvada.

"Y tengo muchas historias, hijo mío. Tantas, tantas historias."

***()***

Le subí una bandeja a Bella después de que papá bajó y me relevó en colorear con Teddy. Estaban en medio de una animada discusión sobre qué color podrían ser los dinosaurios cuando dejé la sala. Sonreí al pensar cómo reaccionaría Bella sobre que su dibujo de 'que te mejores' sea un enorme dinosaurio traga fuego de color púrpura y naranja. Conociéndola, le encantará y lo colgaría con orgullo en su pared.

Toqué suavemente y entré. Estaba sentada en el banco de la gran ventana, su pierna levantada. Dejé la bandeja a un lado y me incliné para darle un beso en su cabeza. "Hey."

Sonrió con remordimiento. "Hola."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Avergonzada."

Me senté junto a ella, levantando su pierna herida sobre mi rodilla, y pasando una mano por su suave pantorrilla. Su piel era tan sedosa. "¿Por qué?"

"Todo este alboroto por una rodilla raspada."

Le di un apretón a su pierna. "Fue más que un raspón. Y nadie está haciendo un alboroto. Simplemente estamos cuidando de ti."

"Tu padre me dijo que tengo que descansar por el resto del día. Tengo trabajo qué hacer."

"Subiré tu _laptop_. Papá va a quedarse con Teddy, y mamá y yo vamos a ir por tus cosas."

"El parque—"

"Teddy y yo iremos al parque mientras mi mamá está aquí contigo. Luego, papá y Teddy pueden pasar tiempo juntos mientras nosotros vamos por tus cosas."

Su rostro se coloreó, y bajó la mirada. Sus dedos se curvearon en el borde del cojín del asiento. "Deja por hoy lo del departamento."

"¿Por qué?"

Cuando no respondió, deslicé mis dedos por debajo de su barbilla y levanté su cabeza. Me sorprendió ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. "¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?"

"No quiero…" Titubeó, pasando saliva. "No quiero que nadie lo vea."

Mantuve mi voz baja al mismo tiempo que mis pulgares limpiaban sus lágrimas. "¿Por qué?"

"Es un lugar horrible. No quiero—"

"Hey. Nadie va a juzgarte, Bella. Solo me alegra que hayas salido de allí." Apreté su mano. "Iría yo solo, pero estoy seguro que hay cosas que preferirías mantener privadas."

"No queda mucho allí," me aseguró. "No traje mucho. Dejé la mayor parte de mis cosas con mi hermana—el departamento era demasiado pequeño. Algo de ropa y libros, en realidad."

"Déjame hacerme cargo de esto—por favor."

Una lágrima cayó en mi mano y la voz de Bella era tan baja que casi no la escuchaba dijo, "Odiaba ese lugar."

"No vas a regresar. Este es tu hogar ahora—con nosotros."

Otra lágrima cayó. Luego otra. Sin decir nada más, me incliné hacia adelante y la cargué, poniéndola sobre mi regazo. Con cuidado, acuné su cabeza contra mi pecho. "Déjalo salir, amor. Estoy contigo."

La dejé llorar. Meses de emociones reprimidas—el dolor de todo lo que le había pasado—estaba haciendo crisis por una rodilla raspada y el hecho de que no tendría que regresar a un departamento oscuro y solitario.

La abracé y permití que la tormenta azotara, a sabiendas que el sol sería mucho más brillante cuando pasara.

***()***

Bella se quedó dormida en mis brazos, y cuando mamá se asomó para ver cómo estábamos, me ayudó a acomodarla sobre la cama, cubriéndola con una manta ligera. "Tu papá y Teddy están ocupados con un modelo que él le compró. Por qué no vamos y hacemos lo del departamento ahora, y tú y Teddy pueden ir al parque más tarde."

"El parque puede esperar."

Mi mamá negó. "No. Bella y Teddy trabajaron en una sorpresa para ti. Tiene que ser hoy. Ella estará despierta para cuando lleguemos a casa, y entonces jugaremos cartas, y ustedes tres pueden ir al parque. A papá también le encantará."

"¿Sabes cuál es la sorpresa?"

"Oh, sí." Miró al rostro de Bella surcado por las lágrimas. "Tienes razón, Edward. Ella es exactamente lo que tú y Teddy necesitan." Levantó su mano y quitó el cabello húmedo de la mejilla de Bella. "Y ella también los necesita."

Asentí, mi garganta se contrajo tanto que no pude hablar.

Mamá le dio un apretón a mi brazo. "Déjala descansar. Vámonos."

Escribí una nota para Bella, diciéndole lo que estaba pasando, y la puse a su lado. Agachándome, rocé su mejilla con un beso. "Volveré pronto, amor."

Ella suspiró en su sueño.

***()***

"Oh, Edward." Mi madre sacudió su cabeza mientras miraba alrededor. "No. No. No. No." Me miró horrorizada. "Tienes razón. Bella no puede quedarse aquí."

"Lo sé."

Caminamos por el lugar, abriendo despensas y cajones, tristes por lo poco que contenía el departamento que realmente le perteneciera a Bella. La cocina tenía apenas lo esencial: dos platos, tazas, y vasos, un par de ollas y algunos utensilios, nada que Bella quisiera.

Mi mamá empacó rápidamente su ropa al mismo tiempo que yo metía sus libros y CD en una caja. Sabía que aquí solo tenía sus favoritos y que había más guardados en casa de su hermana, pero aun así me dolió el corazón ver lo poquito con lo que había estado viviendo. Cuando mamá se trasladó al baño, yo fui a ver al dueño, el señor Black, que era un hombre mayor y estaba encantado de que Bella se estuviera mudando, Bella me había dicho que era muy amable, y que constantemente iba a ver cómo estaba. Ella le había llamado para decirle que yo iba a ir para vaciar el lugar.

Cuando abrió la puerta, me dio una amplia sonrisa sin dientes mientras me estrechaba la mano. "El lugar equivocado para una dulce chica como ella," me dijo. "Por general tengo a estudiantes allí—chicos, ¿sabe? No les importa tanto siempre y cuando tengan un lugar para dormir. Quería que tomara la habitación grande de arriba, pero ella insistió en que era todo lo que necesitaba." Me miró de arriba abajo. "¿Vas a cuidar ahora de ella, jovencito?"

"Así es."

"Bien."

Le entregué un cheque que cubría la renta de los próximos dos meses. "No necesito eso," insistió. "Ella pagó el primero y el último, cuando se mudó aquí."

"Por favor, señor Black. Usted fue amable con Bella, y no le dio problemas por dejar el departamento."

Se encogió de hombros. "Fue solo de un mes a otro, y es fácil ser amable con ella. Ya no voy a rentar ese lugar. Es tiempo de vender y conseguir un lugar más pequeño para mí solo. Cuando mi esposa vivía nos gustaba tener este lugar lleno." Sus ojos se enternecieron, y supuse que muchos recuerdos estaban pasando por su mente. "Pero sin ella aquí, es diferente, y difícil de mantener. Los buenos inquilinos son difíciles de encontrar."

Puse el cheque en su mano, junto con una tarjeta de negocios. "Este es el nombre de un buen agente de bienes raíces. Le ayudará con todo lo que necesite. Quédese con el dinero y úselo como algo extra, entonces. Por favor."

Por un minuto bajó la vista y luego estrechó mi mano. "Usted es un bueno hombre, señor Cullen. Gracias. La señorita Bella va estar bien ahora. Me alegra que lo haya encontrado."

Le sonreí. "Nosotros somos los afortunados, señor."

***()***

"¿Ya terminaste?" Le pregunté a mamá.

Asintió y sonrió mientras le contaba sobre la conversación con el señor Black. Mamá insistió en llevar arriba los pocos alimentos enlatados y básicos de la despensa de Bella que quedaban, mientras yo cargaba el coche.

Cuando bajó de nuevo, estaba sonriendo y tenía el presentimiento de que el señor Black tendría una visitante ocasional. "¿Qué hay del resto de sus cosas?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Voy a llamar a su hermana y hacer arreglos de que las traigan. También voy a invitarla a venir de visita. Bella está bastante preocupada sobre cómo va a reaccionar por las noticias sobre vivir con Teddy y conmigo."

"Creo que una vez que te conozca y vea lo mucho mejor que están las cosas para Bella, se convencerá."

"Eso espero."

Mamá apretó mi hombro. "Lo hará."

***()***

Sentado en la banca del parque, sonreí cuando vi a papá y a Teddy en los columpios. Después de llegar a casa, papá y yo llevamos las cosas de Bella a su habitación. Papá revisó su rodilla, que se veía amoratada y adolorida, pero sin sangre, de modo que pude quedarme y ver mientras la limpiaba y la vendaba de nuevo. Para su consternación, cargué a Bella hacia la sala, acomodándola en el sofá. Mi mamá tenía el tablero de cribbage y las cartas listas, junto con té y algunos bocadillos ya que Bella no había comido. Antes de que nos fuéramos, Bella y Teddy tuvieron una conversación en susurros, y ella deslizó algo en su bolsillo.

El 'algo' resultó ser un mapa del tesoro que papá y yo teníamos que seguir para encontrar el premio al final. Solo había cinco pistas, todas fáciles de encontrar, sobre todo porque Teddy sabía dónde estaban, pero papá y yo le seguimos la corriente y los tres disfrutamos del aire fresco y del sol. Teddy estaba más que entusiasmado y su risa se escuchó varias veces cuando papá y yo pretendíamos estar perdidos y sin poder encontrar la siguiente pista. Amaba escuchar su risa, y guardé cuidadosamente todas las pistas—escritas, sin duda, con la ayuda de la mano guiadora de Bella—con un crayón color azul brillante. Bella hacía muchas cosas geniales con él, creando constantemente recuerdos felices para nosotros con ideas sencillas, recuerdos que significaban mucho. Quería añadir todos los pedazos de papel a su álbum. Mi mamá y yo lo habíamos empezado antes de que naciera, y lo manteníamos al día. Sabía que ahora Bella estaría en gran parte de esos recuerdos.

El premio al final eran los conos de helado por los que Bella había pagado por anticipado. Teddy orgullosamente tendió su mano con dinero para pagar también por el de papá, asegurándome que no tenía que pagar por él porque Bella había usado el dinero del tarro de las groserías para los premios. Bella había descubierto que cuando estaba frustrado o tenso, murmuraba y maldecía, de manera que inició lo del tarro de las groserías. La mayor parte de los días me sorprendía cuán a menudo tenía que echar monedas dentro. Papá se rio con ganas al mismo tiempo que sujetaba mi hombro y aceptaba el cono con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Teddy estaba preocupado porque no tenía suficiente para más helado, y le prometí que llevaríamos a casa para Bella y la abuela cuando terminara de jugar.

Después del helado, papá mantuvo a Teddy ocupado para que yo pudiera hacer una llamada a la hermana de Bella.

Su tono fue brusco cuando contestó, y me presenté prudentemente, agradecido de que Bella ya le había hablado de Teddy y de mí. Cuando escuchó mi nombre, se preocupó al instante.

"¿Ella está bien?"

"Sí. Está bien. Bueno, fuera de una rodilla adolorida de esta mañana, está bien."

Gimió. "¿Qué le pasó ahora?"

"Se tropezó jugando a la traes con algunos niños de cinco años y golpeó su rodilla con la caja de arena. Se hizo una buena raspada."

"¿Pero está bien?"

"Sí. Mi papá vino y la revisó. Le dijo que descansara el resto del día, pero solo para que tuviera una oportunidad de comenzar a sanar. No está contenta con ello, pero lo está haciendo."

Su voz sonaba con curiosidad. "¿Dónde está ella?"

"En casa. Ella y mi mamá están jugando cribbage."

"¿Su casa?"

Tomé una respiración profunda. "Por eso estoy llamando, Alice. Sabes que Bella está cuidando de Teddy. Mi niñera no va a regresar. Le ofrecí el trabajo a Bella, y aceptó."

"Oh."

"Es un trabajo con lugar dónde dormir."

"_Oh._"

"Vacié el lugar en el que vivía esta mañana y traje sus cosas a mi casa. Pero sé que tiene más guardadas en tu casa. Quiero hacer arreglos para que las traigan aquí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Quiero que se sienta cómoda y tenga sus cosas con ella. Eso le agradaría, creo."

"Eso suena más personal que un jefe preocupado por su, ah, empleada."

Cerré mis ojos y dije. "_Soy_ más que un jefe, Alice. Bella es… muy especial para mí."

"¿Qué tan especial? ¿Qué me estás diciendo exactamente?"

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de responder con honestidad sobre lo profundos que eran mis sentimientos por su hermana. Las preguntas y preocupaciones comenzaron. Las respondí todas, ofreciéndole incluso la misma información que le había dado a Bella el primer día para que pudiera investigarme si quería. Una y otra vez, le aseguré no solo el bienestar de su hermana, sino también era nuestro deseo de tenerla en nuestras vidas y que estuviera contenta. Aunque admitió que le daba gusto que Bella ya no estuviera en ese pequeño departamento, expresó preocupación por sus nuevos arreglos de vivienda y su futuro. Cuando le pedí que viniera y lo viera por sí misma, pareció sorprendida.

"Bella te echa de menos y a Laura. Vas a estar feliz de verte."

"¿Quieres que vayamos y nos quedemos en tu casa?"

"Ahora también es la casa de Bella," le informé en voz baja. "Sí, me gustaría que vinieran y se quedaran con nosotros. Pueden conocernos a Teddy y a mí—ver cómo vivimos. Llegar a comprendernos. Ver por ti misma lo feliz que es Bella con nosotros. Conocer a mi familia." Respiré profundamente de nuevo. "Tal vez te sientas mejor una vez que veas que estoy diciendo la verdad. Tu hermana pertenece aquí, conmigo. Con nosotros."

"No quiero ver que sufra de nuevo."

"Yo tampoco. No tengo intenciones de lastimarla." Hice una pausa, mi voz atorándose de pronto. "Me preocupo por tu hermana más de lo que puedo expresar, Alice. Y ella corresponde esos sentimientos. Lo estamos tomando con calma, pero estamos trabajando en ello."

Hubo silencio en la línea. Esperé pacientemente. "Podría pedir prestada la van de Emmett," ofreció. "Podría llevar algunas de sus cosas."

Recordé el nombre Emmett. Bella dijo que él había sido una de las pocas personas que permanecieron a su lado.

"Eso sería genial."

"Solo guardó unos cuantos muebles que pertenecieron a nuestros padres y media docena de cajas o algo así." Su voz era triste. "Vendió todo lo que tenía algo de valor para pagar las deudas que creyó eran suyas."

"Trae lo que puedas, y todo lo que no quepa, pagaré para que las trasladen. Me gustaría que tuviera sus cosas."

"Te escuchas demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Edward."

Me eché a reír. "Eso piensa Bella también. Créeme, no lo soy. Soy solo un hombre." Mi voz se volvió seria. "Pero me importa mucho tu hermana, y haré lo que pueda para hacerla feliz."

"Eso has dicho. Sin embargo, todavía hay cosas que me preocupan."

"¿Vendrás de visita? ¿Vas a ver por ti misma antes de decidir?"

"¿Cuándo?"

Pensé en mi agenda. "¿Este fin de semana?"

Podía escuchar papeles moviéndose, y me pregunté si estaba viendo un calendario. "Sí. ¿Vas a decirle?"

"No. Quiero que sea una sorpresa."

Alice se rio un poco, el sonido muy parecido al de Bella. "Por lo general no le gustan las sorpresas."

"Le gustará esta."

Hubo una pausa. "Creo, que tal vez, vas a caerme bien, Edward Cullen."

Le sonreí al teléfono.

"Digo lo mismo, Alice."

Terminé la llamada, sonriendo.

* * *

**(1) boo-boo es como le dicen en inglés a las raspadas o pequeñas heridas los adultos, para que los niños no se asusten. No hallé una específica en español que sea conocido por todos los latinos, así que la dejé en inglés. **

**(2) El cribbage es un juego que gozó de gran aceptación entre la alta sociedad inglesa del siglo XVII, aunque tiene sus orígenes en un juego aún más antiguo llamado noddy. En el transcurso de una partida de cribbage, los jugadores deben formar combinaciones de cartas que les reporten los puntos necesarios para ganar. Aunque no es imprescindible para jugar, se suele utilizar un objeto, generalmente con forma de prisma y realizado en madera, que tiene una doble fila de pequeños orificios numerados hasta el 120. **

* * *

_**Awww esa escena de Bella llorando en su regazo fue *suspiro* Este Edward es un amor, ¿se imagina? ¿Después de sufrir una decepción como la que Bella tuvo con su ex, encontrarse un hombre como Edward? No es de extrañar que tanto Bella como Alice crean que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, menos mal que Edward les está demostrando con hechos que solo quiere que Bella sea feliz. Bueno, en el próximo capi veremos si logra convencer a Alice. Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos que siguen llegando, y sobre todo, gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para comentar. Siempre le he dicho a mis lectoras, que un gracias no cuesta nada, así que…. A las lectoras silenciosas, no me enojo si de vez en cuando me dedican un gracias ;) Saludos y nos leemos el jueves si todo sale bien. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Ya conocen la rutina :) Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de _**Edward's Eternal**_, yo solo soy la traductora.

**Gracias también a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguir soportando mis horrores, ahora con esta nueva historia. **

* * *

Solté un resoplido, poniendo la mano sobre mi boca. "¿En serio?"

Lo ojos de Esme se arrugaron en las esquinas cuando se reía—de la misma forma que los de Edward. Asintió. "En serio. El profesor hizo que todos se pincharan los dedos para determinar su tipo de sangre. Edward se pinchó el suyo, le echó un vistazo a la sangre y se desmayó. Se llevó consigo a toda la fila de sus compañeros de clase y todo el equipo. Fue como un efecto dominó, según su profesor, el señor Banner." Sacudió su cabeza. "Carlisle donó un montón de microscopios nuevos para la escuela la siguiente semana."

"¿Nunca antes había reaccionado así?"

Esme negó. "Carlisle y yo nos dimos cuenta que nunca antes se había lastimado hasta el punto de que le saliera mucha sangre. Una pequeña cortada o raspada aquí o allá, pero nunca así. No era muy aficionado a los deportes, y lo peor que le sucedió alguna vez fue un ojo morado en baloncesto o un nudillo raspado. Nunca tuvo ese tipo de reacción."

Cogí mi taza y tomé un sorbo del té que Esme había preparado. Habíamos estado conversando desde que todos los chicos se fueron al parque. Ella ha sido cariñosa y amable y ha estado entreteniéndome con todo tipo de historias sobre Edward.

"¿Y solo empeora?"

"Oh, por todos los cielos, sí. Fue como si sus reacciones fueran más intensas. El día que se llevó a Rose consigo, fue épico. Fue un corte con papel. Un simple corte con papel. Ella levantó su mano y le pidió que le consiguiera un vendaje. Fue instantáneo. Se puso pálido como un fantasma y se derrumbó como un árbol cortado. La tiró del banco de la cocina, se rompió su dedo, y a él le dieron cuatro puntos en la cabeza donde se golpeó con la encimera."

"Oh, Dios."

"Fue un desastre. No fue de ayuda que Carlisle se riera cada vez que pensaba en ello, o que Edward empezara a dar arcadas cuando lo hacía. Fue una larga noche en la sala de emergencias."

No podía parar de reír. "Oh, Esme."

"Rose lo hizo pagar caro por ello. Él hizo todas sus tareas en la casa y las suyas por todo un mes."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Lo intentamos todo. Incluso fue con un hipnotista." Se rio. "Dijo que lo único que le hizo, fue dejarlo con ganas de comer _Cheerios_ todas las noches a las diez en punto por alguna razón."

Sonreí. Todavía le gustaba el cereal como botana.

"Pero ha mejorado," insistí. "Hoy no se desmayó."

"Ha aprendido algunos trucos que le ayudan. Pero si hay mucha sangre…" Se encogió de hombros. "Digamos que, tienes que estar atenta."

"Lo recordaré."

"¿Te sientes mejor, querida?"

Asentí. "Han sido tan amables, Esme."

Tanto ella como Carlisle lo habían sido. Ella limpió mi rodilla, preocupándose por mí todo el tiempo insistiendo en llamar a su esposo. Carlisle había llegado, revisado mi piel raspada mientras conversaba, asegurándose que estaba bien. Me sentía mal por causar tantos problemas, pero los dos insistieron que no era un problema y que estaban felices de ayudar durante la tarde. Los dos actuaron como Edward—cálidos, abiertos y cariñosos.

Esme se aseguró que Teddy estuviera bien y se fue con Edward por mis cosas. Igual que con Rose, al instante me sentí cómoda con ella. El hecho que fuera tan cariñosa y gentil era una ventaja. No había sido abrazada tanto o tratada como una hija en años. No dijo nada sobre mi departamento, solo acarició mi cabeza, y me dijo que estaba en un lugar mucho mejor ahora.

Tenía razón.

Me sonrió. "Es fácil ser amable contigo." Dejando su taza en la mesita, se recostó en el sofá. "Mi hijo y mi nieto están locos por ti."

"Me siento de la misma forma por ellos."

"Por lo general, Edward no actúa así—tan impetuoso."

Mi mano sujetó con más fuerza mi taza, de pronto preocupada. "¿No estás… de acuerdo?"

No quería que lo desaprobara. Quería agradarle.

"Debería. Debería decirle a ambos que se lo tomen con calma. Sin embargo… no puedo. Nunca he visto a mi hijo tan feliz. Y a Teddy…" Sacudió su cabeza. "Él resplandece. Los dos resplandecen."

Me sonrojé. "Ellos también me hacen feliz." Respiré profundamente. "Son un regalo inesperado. No los estaba buscando, pero de alguna manera ellos me encontraron."

Asintió. "Siempre tuve la esperanza de que Edward se abriera de nuevo al amor. Pensé que había cerrado tan fuerte esa puerta que nunca cedería. Pero viéndolo ahora… es estupendo."

"Me preocupo mucho por él… y por Teddy." Hice una pausa. "Más que preocupación."

Dio unas palmaditas en mi mano. "Lo sé, querida. Puedo verlo. Es completamente recíproco, te lo aseguro."

"Edward es…" Tomé una respiración profunda. "Simplemente no hay palabras suficientes para describirlo. Me siento tan segura con él. Cuando los tres estamos juntos, se siente tan perfecto."

"Tú eres perfecta. Puedo ver eso. Completas a mi hijo, de una forma que no pensaba que necesitara ser completado. Y eres el sueño de Teddy." Sujetó mi mano. "¿Estás lista para todo lo que implica, Bella?"

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. "Sí. No puedo… ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ellos, Esme. No puedo."

"No tienes que hacerlo. Cuando mi hijo toma una decisión, él va en busca de lo que desea con una determinación que no flaquea. Y créeme, ha tomado una decisión con respecto a ti."

Se inclinó hacia adelante, entregándome un pañuelo. "Ahora, seca tus ojos. Si Edward piensa que hice que te sintieras mal, voy a estar en problemas. E invité a Rose para la cena sin decirle, así que ya estoy en problemas."

Solté unas risitas. "No puedo imaginar a Edward enojado contigo."

"Oh, sucede." Cogió las cartas y comenzó a barajarlas. "Una vez, cuando tenía unos catorce años, entré en su habitación sin tocar. En mi defensa, pensé que no estaba, y mis brazos estaban llenos de ropa."

"¿Pensó que estaban invadiendo su privacidad?"

Se rio con un resoplido. "Oh, créeme, la invadí. Solo digamos que en ese momento sus manos estaban llenas, y yo arruiné el momento."

La miré con la boca abierta y solté una carcajada.

"No me miró por una semana. Y le pidió a Carlisle que pusiera un seguro en su puerta."

Soltó unas risitas. "Me era difícil mirarlo sin reírme. Se enojaba de nuevo y salía furioso."

Me reí con más fuerza. Ella se me unió y las dos seguíamos riendo cuando los chicos entraron.

Ciertamente, ella tenía muchas historias—y a Esme le gustaba compartir.

Iba a tener mucha información para chantajear a Edward cuando estuviera de atrevido.

Perfecto.

* * *

_**Ya sé, ya sé, está cortito. Así que, les tengo un ofrecimiento, tengo otro capi que les puedo subir mañana, pero todo depende si hay suficientes lectoras al tanto de la historia. Solo díganme, ¡sí, sube el otro capi mañana! Y nos leeremos de nuevo. Mientras tanto, espero que les haya gustado escuchar unas de las historia embarazosas de Edward. No cabe duda que Esme sabe aprovechar muy bien su derecho de madre :P Saludos y ya saben, podemos leernos mañana ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ya conocen la rutina Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de _**Edward's Eternal**_, yo solo soy la traductora.

**Gracias también a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguir soportando mis horrores, ahora en esta nueva historia.**

**Nota de traductora: **Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capi adicional y va dedicado a mi querida amiga Sully. Feliz Cumpleaños nena que te la pases genial!

* * *

**~Edward~**

El resto del día fue grandioso. Para cuando llegué a casa con Teddy y papá, mi madre y Bella eran grandes amigas, riendo juntas en el sofá. Mi hermana Rose se presentó no mucho después, y en cuestión de minutos, las tres eran inseparables. No estaba seguro de alguna vez haber visto a Bella tan feliz. Las tres se enclaustraron en la cocina con una botella de vino para hacer planes para la cena. Tenía el presentimiento que debería estar nervioso por las carcajadas proviniendo de la habitación, y la forma en que los ojos de Bella bailaban cada vez que entraba, pero decidí ignorarlo.

Papá, Teddy y yo jugamos en el patio trasero, siguiendo las instrucciones de calentar la parrilla cuando nos dijeron que lo hiciéramos.

Sabía sin lugar a dudas, que mi comedor nunca había visto tantas sonrisas y jamás había tenido carcajadas tan fuertes que hacían eco en las paredes. Teddy sonreía al estar sentado en la rodilla de Bella, con cuidado de no tocar su _boo-boo_, sus pequeñas manos dando constantes palmaditas a su mano o brazo, queriendo su atención, la que ella le prodigaba tiernamente. Nunca lo había visto tan animado, y sabía que quería ver esa expresión en su rostro todo los días. Me senté tan cerca de los dos como podía, mi brazo rodeando el respaldo de la silla de Bella, mis dedos trazando suaves caricias en su hombro o subiendo por lado de su cuello cuando inclinaba su cabeza hacia mí con una sonrisa. A menudo, Teddy se giraba y nos hablaba a ambos al mismo tiempo, sonriendo encantado cuando veía nuestras cabezas juntas o al escuchar la risa de Bella.

Rose nos sonreía, incluso cuando nos daba órdenes. Mamá y papá sonreían al vernos a todos. Joder, éramos un grupo muy feliz.

Rose le sonrió a Bella. "¿Te sientes cómoda en tu habitación, Bella?"

"Mucho." Miró a mi mamá. "¿Tú la decoraste, Esme?"

Mamá asintió. "Así es."

Bella frunció sus labios. "Es casi perfecta."

Mamá frunció el ceño y la miró, sorprendida. "¿Casi?"

Asintió despacio. "Preferiría que tuviera un seguro en la puerta."

Mamá rompió en carcajadas. Papá soltó una risotada y Rose ocultó su rostro en sus manos. Por un segundo, me quedé confundido y luego el tenedor se deslizó de mis dedos. Recordé las palabras de mi madre en la mañana—su derecho de madre.

Sus historias.

_Mi ego_.

"¿Qué. Le. Dijiste?" Siseé, ya sabiendo lo que había compartido.

Mamá se encogió de hombros.

Bella siguió riéndose.

Teddy se veía confundido.

Los fulminé a todos con la mirada. "Tenía catorce años. Es lo que hacemos a los catorce— ¿verdad, papá?"

Rose soltó un resoplido. "Y nunca dejaste de hacerlo."

"¿Dejar de hacer qué, papá?" Preguntó Teddy, mirándonos a todos.

Pensé rápido. "Coleccionar estampas."

Se me quedó mirando. "¿Qué es una estampa?"

"Te diré más tarde."

"¿Puedo coleccionar estampas?"

Me enderecé en mi asiento. "¡No!"

"¿Por qué no? ¡Tú lo hiciste!"

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante. "Tienes que tener catorce años para hacerlo, Teddy."

"Está bien," accedió. "Esperaré. Pero si papi lo hizo, yo también quiero."

Rose sonrió con suficiencia. "Lo harás, Teddy. Igual. Que. Papi."

Sonrió. "¡Bien!"

Sacudí mi cabeza, acercándome al oído de Bella. "Con la excepción de que yo me aseguraré de que tenga un seguro."

Entonces todos nos estábamos riendo.

Después de terminar la cena y limpiar, todos se fueron, y le di a Teddy su baño, escuchándolo barbotear sobre el día. Enumeró todo, asegurándose de que supiera qué partes del día eran exactamente sus favoritas y qué partes no le gustaron. Contuve mi sonrisa y no le recordé que había estado allí con él al menos el noventa por ciento del día, en lugar de eso concordé con él en que la búsqueda del tesoro fue lo mejor, mientras que la rodilla roja de Bella fue definitivamente el punto bajo. Afortunadamente, se olvidó de lo de las estampas.

Limpio y con sueño, lo cargué por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Bella. Lo estaba esperando con un libro, el que le leyó mientras él se acurrucaba en la cama junto a ella, su cabeza en su regazo. Incapaz de resistirme, me acomodé junto a ella, apoyándola en mí mientras le leía a él. Recosté mi cabeza contra su cabecera, dejando que su relajante voz me inundara. El repentino silencio en la habitación me hizo abrir los ojos y encontré a Bella leyendo otro libro en silencio. Teddy estaba dormido en su regazo, y yo de alguna manera me había girado y acurrucado en ella, mi cabeza descansando en la curva de su cuello y mi brazo sobre su cadera. Levanté la vista, un poco confundido. "¿Me quedé dormido?"

Asintió. "Los dos se quedaron dormidos."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Como media hora."

"Lo siento. Debes de estar incómoda." Sin embargo, no me moví.

Negó, sus ojos cálidos mientras me miraba. "No. Me siento muy… necesitada, en este momento."

"Lo eres." Mi mano tomó su rostro, atrayéndolo hacia el mío. "Eres mucho más que necesitada, Bella. Te estás convirtiendo… _en todo_."

"_Edward_," dijo entre su aliento y mi boca cubrió la suya.

Con ternura, nuestros labios se unieron, moviéndose y degustándose. Su sabor saturó mis sentidos, su suavidad se pegó a mi pecho. Sus dedos se curvearon en la parte de atrás de mi cabello, manteniéndome cerca mientras nuestras lenguas se movían juntas, de forma erótica y ardiente. Con un pequeño y lamentable gemido, me aparté, presionando mis labios de nuevo en los de ella bajándome de la cama. Cargué a Teddy en mis brazos y le sonreí a ella. "Voy a regresar, amor. No he terminado contigo."

Su sonrisa era enorme, llena de deseo y tan tentadora.

"Excelente."

Metí a Teddy a la cama, dejando un beso en su pequeña frente al mismo tiempo que pasaba los dedos por su cabello indomable. Lo vi acurrucarse debajo de las mantas, mi corazón lleno de amor por mi hijo. Ha estado muy feliz estos días, ahora que Bella estaba con nosotros.

Yo he estado muy feliz.

Me agaché y lo besé de nuevo, agradeciéndole en silencio por su deseo de cumpleaños que ha cambiado nuestras vidas.

Para bien.

Me desvíe a la cocina y tomé una bebida para cada uno.

Con una sonrisa, caminé por el pasillo de vuelta hacia Bella.

Me detuve en la puerta, suspirando. Estaba dormida. Su cabeza descansando en la almohada, su cabello esparcido a su alrededor como chocolate oscuro fundido. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración profunda y regular. Había sido un día largo y emocional. En realidad no me sorprendía que se hubiese quedado dormida. Yo hice lo mismo no hace mucho.

Cruzando la habitación, con cuidado metí un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y pasé mi dedo por su mejilla. Levantando sus mantas, la metí y enterré mi nariz en su cabello cuando estiré mi mano para apagar la luz. Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse. "¿Edward?"

"Shh, amor. Duerme."

"Pero tú… íbamos—"

Le planté un suave beso en la boca.

"Tenemos muchas noches para nosotros por delante, Bella. Duerme. Te veré en la mañana."

Sonrió adormilada. "Aquí estaré."

Esas palabras disiparon cualquier cantidad de decepción que pudiera estar sintiendo. La besé de nuevo. "Sí, aquí estarás."

***()***

La mañana siguiente, la casa parecía inusualmente callada. Teddy había salido con Rose y mamá; Bella estaba arriba, finalmente poniéndose al corriente con sus diseños de páginas web.

Había estado tan tímida y dulce esta mañana, sus mejillas coloreándose cuando me vio. Sabía que estaba pensando sobre anoche—Dios sabe que había estado pensando en ello cuando desperté. Tuve que tomar una ducha extra larga esta mañana, y me sentí agradecido de haber despertado mucho antes que Teddy. No era el tipo de ducha que hubiera querido que interrumpiera, por lo que me aseguré de cerrar la puerta con seguro, riéndome cuando pensé en la conversación de anoche.

Mientras Teddy estaba concentrado en su tazón de cereal, me deslicé detrás de Bella, la atraje hacia mi pecho y besé su cuello, amando como se estremecía por el deseo que fluía por su cuerpo.

"Hola, mi amor. Buenos días."

"Siento haberme quedado dormida," susurró.

"No lo hagas." La besé de nuevo. "No estoy seguro de haber sido capaz de controlarme si te tenía sola en la cama," rocé su oreja con mis labios. "Sobre todo porque no tienes seguro en la puerta."

Su risita me hizo sonreír.

La acerqué más a mí. "No estás lista para eso."

Me alejé y le di la vuelta para que quedara frente a mí. "Tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien."

"¿Cómo está tu rodilla?"

Se encogió de hombros y dio un grito ahogado cuando la sujeté por la cintura y la subí a la encimera. Levanté la pierna suelta de sus pijamas y valerosamente miré su herida. El lugar estaba hinchado, rojo, y parecía doler, pero afortunadamente sin sangre. Con suavidad, toqué la piel, complacido de encontrarla con temperatura normal y sin mostrar signos de infección.

"¿El _boo-boo_ está bien, papi?" Preguntó Teddy ansioso detrás de mí.

"El abuelo hizo un gran trabajo. Está muy bien, peque."

"¿Te duele, Bella?"

"No." Le sonrió suavemente. "Está bien."

"Bien." Asintió y volvió a comer ruidosamente su cereal.

"¿_Te_ duele?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

"Un poco."

Le di un beso en su cabeza. "Gracias por ser honesta. Te la llevarás tranquila hoy, ¿sí? ¿Trabajarás en tus diseños?"

"¿Y tú?"

"Voy a terminar lo que mamá interrumpió ayer. Teddy tiene una cita con su tía y su abuela."

"Está bien."

Un poco de tiempo después, tenía toda la tranquilidad que quería ayer, pero no podía concentrarme. Seguía pensando en la hermana de Bella y su próxima visita, esperando que Bella estuviera contenta. Finalmente, sacudí mi cabeza y me di por vencido. Giré mi silla hacia la ventana y miré hacia afuera, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos en cuanto al futuro.

En todos estaba Bella.

***()***

"¿Edward?"

Desperté abruptamente de mi ensoñación. Ni siquiera la había escuchado acercarse. "Hey… ¿deberías estar levantada?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy bien. Deja de preocuparte. ¿Puedo hablar contigo sobre algo?"

Vi la hoja de papel que tenía en su mano y me enderecé en mi asiento. Sabía de qué venía a hablar. Respiré profundamente. Había estado esperando esto. "Claro." Usé mi expresión más inocente. "¿Qué pasa?"

Deslizó el papel por mi escritorio. Como sospechaba era su estado de cuenta bancario. Le eché un vistazo, tratando de no estremecerme cuando vi el balance antes de que añadiera dinero a la cuenta. El hecho de que estaba viviendo con tan poco de verdad me asustaba. No era de extrañar que sus alacenas hubieran estado tan vacías.

Mantuve mi voz uniforme. "¿Algún problema?"

"Hay dos depósitos."

"Te pagué por la última semana y te di un adelanto de tu primer cheque. El segundo es lo que entrará cada dos semanas." Me recosté en mi asiento, tratando de parecer relajado. Sabía que iba a resistirse a esto. Tenía que convencerla de aceptarlo.

"Es demasiado."

Negué. "No, no lo es. Siempre le pago algo extra a Kate cuando se queda mientras yo salgo de viaje."

"La cantidad regular es demasiada."

"Es lo que le pago a Kate."

"Pero vivo aquí. Comiendo. Usando electricidad y agua. Tienes que hacer asignaciones de dinero para cada cosa. No soy una caridad, Edward. No puedo aceptar esto."

"También cocinas la cena y pasas más tiempo en general con Teddy que el que Kate pasaba. También limpias."

"No considero las tardes y los fines de semana con Teddy como trabajo."

Abrí el cajón superior y revisé algunos sobres. Saqué algunos cheques y los empujé hacia ella. "A Kate no le gustaban las transferencias de banco—prefería los cheques. Estos son algunos de los cancelados. Como puedes ver, le pagaba más. Ya tomé en consideración el alojamiento y comida."

Bella estudió los cheques, sus labios fruncidos. Siempre le había pagado a Kate bien, pero estaba contando con que creyera que esos cheques eran los pagos regulares de Kate. En realidad eran cheques de cuando trabajó horas extras. Era la única forma en la que podía pensar para ayudar a Bella; desde luego que me lo podía permitir y a pesar de lo que dijo, no había jodida manera en que le cobrara por alojamiento y comida.

Levantó la vista, todavía insegura. Mantuve mi voz paciente y calmada. "Bella, es mi hijo. Pago bien para que lo cuiden. Nada más."

Se recargó en su silla. Había mucha incredulidad y preocupación en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban dudosos y afligidos. Poniéndome de cuclillas frente a ella, tomé sus manos. "¿Qué pasa? Dime, amor."

Su voz tembló un poco. "Sigo pensando que voy a despertar y todo esto será un sueño. Parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Puedo quedarme aquí contigo y Teddy. Pagar mis deudas—más rápido de lo que esperaba. Puedo dejarlo en el pasado y seguir adelante."

"Con nosotros," la insté en voz baja.

"Sí." Su voz se hizo gruesa. "Puedo sentirme segura de nuevo. Sentir que le importo a alguien—ya no estoy sola."

La puse en mis brazos, acunándola contra mi pecho. "Estás segura, mi amor, y eres importante. Eres muy importante," le di un beso en su cabeza. "Nunca vas a estar sola de nuevo, Bella. Ahora me perteneces. A Teddy y a mí. Los tres somos una familia."

Los dedos de Bella se aferraron a mi camisa al mismo tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, mirándome, su expresión suave. "Te amo," me susurró.

"Oh Dios, Bella. Te amo, mi dulce niña." Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, plantando besos por toda su piel suave. "Te amo, te amo, te amo," murmuré. Mi boca se cernió sobre la suya. "Mía."

"Tuya," dijo entre su aliento.

Nuestros besos eran cálidos. Indulgentes. Llenos de adoración. Nuestras lenguas se acariciaban y provocaban. La acerqué a mí, poniéndola en mi regazo mientras me sentaba. Su cabeza cayó en mi cuello, acomodándose perfectamente bajo mi barbilla. "Ahora las cosas van a mejorar, amor. Voy a cuidar de ti, si me lo permites."

"El dinero—"

"Déjalo pasar, Bella. Por favor, déjalo pasar. Lo resolveremos, pero por ahora, acéptalo." Tomé una respiración profunda. "Quiero pagar todas tus deudas y resolver todo por ti," admití. Se tensó en mis brazos y la abracé con más fuerza. "Sé que no lo vas a permitir, así que al menos, acepta el sueldo que te ofrezco por cuidar de mi hijo. Te confío lo más importante en mi vida, Bella. El dinero no significa nada comparado con eso." Hice una pausa. "Por favor, amor. Hazlo por mí."

Sentí como la reticencia la abandonaba. Sus hombros cayeron cuando la tensión desapareció. "Está bien."

Besé su frente. "Gracias."

* * *

_**Ven como si se puede comentar? :P Awwwww, yo quiero un Edward así! ¿Y quién no? Usando sus tretas logró convencerla de aceptar el dinero para ayudarla a pagar sus deudas, sabía que Bella no aceptaría tan fácil si se ofrecía. Sin duda la suerte de Bella ha dado un giro de 180 grados, después de todo lo que pasó, de que el hombre que creía amar lo traicionara, y perdiera todo lo que tenía, encuentra a un hombre como Edward **__** Y su familia la ha aceptado gustosamente como él y Teddy, ¿pero que hay de Edward? Todavía nos falta ver la reacción de Alice. Y ahora sí, lo veremos el lunes si todo sale bien. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí y seguir dejándome sus comentarios. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Ya conocen la rutina Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de _**Edward's Eternal**_, yo solo soy la traductora.

**Gracias también a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguir soportando mis horrores, ahora en esta historia también. **

* * *

**~Edward~**

La van se detuvo en el camino de entrada mientras Bella y Teddy estaban en sus lecciones de natación. Por mucho que odiara no verlo nadar, inventé una excusa sobre una llamada para poder estar aquí cuando Alice llegara. Estaba sorprendido cuando un hombre gigante salió del asiento del conductor, y me pregunté si el esposo de Alice había venido con ella. Había visto fotos de Alice y Laura, pero no de su esposo. Bajando del porche, lo encontré a medio camino, extendiendo mi mano. "Hola. Tú debes de ser Jasper, soy Edward."

Negó, mostrando en su rostro una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y exponiendo dos hoyuelos. "No soy Jasper. Soy Emmett." Su mano se cerró en torno a la mía, apretándola con fuerza. "Pensé en venir y ver a Bella una vez que Alice me llamó y me puso al corriente."

Traté de no gemir ante la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre mi mano. Obviamente, estaba siendo probado. En lugar de eso, me encontré directamente con su mirada. "Cualquier amigo de Bella es bienvenido aquí. Es un placer conocerte."

Su sonrisa engreída se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa, y me dio un manotazo tan fuerte en el hombro que casi me tropecé. Era aún más grande de cerca. Emmett no era alguien a quien quería de enemigo. Tratando de verme despreocupado, sacudí mi mano bastante entumecida.

Detrás de él, Alice salió de la van. "Deja de intimidarlo, Em."

Se rio. "No estoy haciendo tal cosa, señorita duendecillo. Solo le estoy dejándole saber aquí a Edward que Bella tiene a alguien viendo por ella, eso es todo. Él lo entiende— ¿verdad, Edward?"

Me erguí a todo mi altura. "Bella no necesita protección aquí, pero estoy agradecido de que tenga un amigo como tú, Emmett."

Frunció sus labios y luego se rio. "Hey, Alice, me cae bien." Señaló con su pulgar hacia la van. "¿Dónde quieres las cosas de Bella?"

Suspiré con alivio cuando se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Creo que acabo de pasar la prueba.

Sonriendo, le tendí mi mano a la hermana de Bella. Pequeña como ella, su cabello era más oscuro y corto. Sus ojos eran iguales—grandes y oscuros—y cuando sonrió, vi el parecido familiar. Su hija, Laura, era de la misma edad que Teddy, pero aunque se parecía a su mamá y su tía, su cabello era rubio y lacio que caía por su espalda y sus ojos eran de un suave color azul. Era tímida y escondía su cabeza en el cuello de Alice a medida que me acercaba.

El saludo de Alice fue cálido, pero todavía reservado. Me lo esperaba. Tenía la esperanza de que una vez que llegara a conocerme un poco más, vería que tomaba en consideración lo que era mejor para Bella. Mi familia iba a venir a cenar, y pensé que una vez que nos viera a todos juntos, se relajaría.

Señalé el columpio en el porche y Alice y Laura se fueron a sentar, mientras Emmett y yo descargábamos la van. Llevamos las cajas arriba, y después de pensarlo unos minutos, pusimos un lindo escritorio—el que Alice me dijo que solía pertenecer a su madre—en mi oficina, y las otras piezas, las dejamos en la sala. Bella podría decidir dónde quería colocarlas en la casa. Le mostré a Alice la habitación de huéspedes e ignoré la idea de Emmett de ir a un hotel, asegurándole que el sofá cama en la oficina era cómodo y que era bienvenido.

Estábamos todos sentados en la sala, bebiendo té helado y conversando, cuando Bella y Teddy llegaron a casa. Por unos segundos, Bella se quedó parada en la puerta, perpleja, su mirada cambiando rápidamente de sus visitantes a mí, y luego con un lloroso y pequeño grito ahogado, extendió sus brazos hacia Alice, y las dos se abrazaron, llorando. Cuando Bella se retiró, cargó a Laura, besándola repetidamente y luego Emmett la encerró en sus enormes brazos. Puse a Teddy sobre mi rodilla, viéndolo todo con una sonrisa. Él se acercó. "¿Bella está llorando porque está feliz, papi?"

"Sí, peque, lo está."

Se acercó más. "Laura es bonita, ¿verdad, papi? Como Bella."

Le sonreí. "Sí, muy bonita—igual que Bella."

Me di cuenta que Alice estaba señalando en mi dirección. "¡Él lo hizo todo!"

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y con una brillante sonrisa, Bella se acercó a mí, dejando un cariñoso beso en mi boca. "Gracias."

"Te amo," murmuré bajito, para que nadie más pudiera escuchar. "Quería hacerte sonreír."

Fui recompensado con otro beso, y luego alborotó el cabello de Teddy y lo llevó con Laura, a quién él saludó con entusiasmo. Todos comenzaron a hablar, y se hicieron planes para el parque y la cena. Bella estuvo aún más contenta cuando le dije que mis padres y Rose iban a acompañarnos y que mamá tenía todo planeado para una parrillada. De inmediato comenzó a contarle a Alice sobre mi familia y lo mucho que los adoraba. Me recosté en mi asiento, observando con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Alice me vio, sonrió y se encogió de hombros, como diciendo, "Sí, tenías razón—_esta_ sorpresa le gustó."

Asentí y le respondí con otro encogimiento de hombros, diciendo en silencio, "Te lo dije."

Emmett miró en mi dirección y me guiñó un ojo, luego se unió a Teddy y Laura en la alfombra. Me eché a reír cuando empezaron a usarlo como su propia montaña, trepándole encima y provocándolo. Él tomaba turnos arrojándolos en el aire y haciéndoles cosquillas. La sala explotó con chillidos y carcajadas.

Me encantó cada ruidoso segundo de ello.

***()***

"¿Qué está sucediendo con Emmett y mi hermana?" Le susurré a Bella después de arrastrarla a la cocina con la excusa de que no podía encontrar algo. "¡Es como si estuvieran pegados!"

Bella se rio y me entregó las tenazas "perdidas". "Lo sé—es tan dulce."

"¿Dulce?" Sacudí mi cabeza. "¡Sigo esperando que uno de ellos monte al otro!" Pasé la mano por mi cabello. "Nunca había visto a Rose actuar de esa forma. ¡Parece casi… dócil!"

"Nunca había visto a Emmett tan embelesado con alguien," admitió Bella al mismo tiempo que apartaba mis manos de mi cabello. "Pensé que iba a explotar cuando la vio entrar por primera vez. No sabía que podía moverse tan rápido."

Me reí entre dientes, recordando la expresión en su rostro cuando Rose entró, sus manos llenas de bolsas.

_Ella estaba riendo y hablando, sin prestar atención, y se tropezó con uno de los muchos juguetes esparcidos alrededor, girando violentamente y cayendo hacia atrás. Antes de que alguien más pudiera reaccionar, Emmett se lanzó al otro lado de la habitación y la atrapó antes de golpear el suelo. Él la sostuvo, mirándola y sonriendo mientras ella se aferraba a su enorme bíceps, mirándolo. "¿Te dolió?" Le preguntó. _

_Su voz se escuchó sin aliento. "No. Solo me tropecé."_

_Sacudió su cabeza. "Me refiero a cuando caíste del cielo. Porque, tú, chica, eres un bello ángel." _

_Giré mi cabeza rápidamente y miré a Bella a los ojos. Esto no iba ser agradable. Rose odiaba los piropos cliché. _

_Entonces, para mi total y completo asombro… soltó unas risitas. _

_Parpadeé, nunca antes había escuchado a Rose reír así. Se reía entre dientes y a carcajadas, pero nunca había escuchado un pequeño sonido tan femenino de ella. _

_Emmett la puso de nuevo de pie y tomó las bolsas de sus manos, levantando una mano y besándola. "Permíteme, Rosie."_

_Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Nadie la llamaba Rosie. _

_Su mirada encontró la mía, volviéndola enseguida hacia Emmett y entonces…_

_Mi hermana, siempre determinada y con su actitud de 'soy una mujer, escúchame rugir', se sonrojó. _

_Un profundo color rosa ruborizó su rostro—lo suficientemente digno para competir con los sonrojos de Bella. Con otra risita, puso su mano en la mejilla de él y sonrió. Él agachó su cabeza y le dio una amplia sonrisa. Luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, la siguió a la cocina mientras Alice, Bella y yo nos mirábamos entre nosotros, preguntándonos qué acabábamos de presenciar. _

Desde entonces no se han perdido de vista.

"Lo escuché decirle a Alice que iba a conseguir una habitación de hotel."

Gemí. "Oh Dios, Bella. No quiero escuchar esto."

Sonrió. "_Son_ adultos."

"¡Acaban de conocerse—y ella es mi hermana!"

"Emmett es un gran tipo. A tus padres les agrada."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Aun así no quiero saber."

"Creo que quieren algo de privacidad, eso es todo," me tranquilizó. "Lo vi pedirle su número. Probablemente quiera llamarla y hablar después de que se vaya."

La miré con desconfianza. "Puede hacer eso desde el sofá."

"No con la misma privacidad."

Bufé en un suspiro y decidí creerle. De esa forma mi cabeza no explotaría.

"Será mejor que volvamos allá afuera." Miró por encima de su hombro. "Hay casa llena."

Todos estaban en el patio trasero mientras asábamos la cena. La mesa literalmente crujía con la comida. La conversación era constante entre todos. Se escuchaban risas. Las bromas abundaban. Teddy estaba en su elemento.

"Y tú que querías paz y tranquilidad."

La atraje hacia mí mientras sacudía mi cabeza. "No quiero paz y tranquilidad." Le señalé la terraza trasera. "Quiero eso. Familia. Amigos. Todos juntos." Le sonreí. "_Todo_ esto es por ti, Bella. Tú eres el núcleo aquí. Tú nos uniste a todos."

"Me encanta," admitió en voz baja. "No puedo recordar la última vez que me sentí tan… feliz."

Presionando mis labios con los suyos, murmuré. "Yo también." La besé de nuevo. "Te amo."

Sus ojos estaban luminosos mientras me miraba. "Te amo."

"Este es solo el comienzo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tenemos toda una vida de esto por delante."

"Toda una vida," dijo entre su aliento, su voz escuchándose incrédula.

Rose entró por la puerta del patio, dando risitas y quitando las manos de Emmett de su trasero dándole manotazos. Los dos se pararon en seco viéndonos a Bella y a mí en la cocina.

Dejé caer mi cabeza en el hombro de Bella. "Si sobrevivo esta noche," gemí.

Tiró de mi mano, y pasamos junto a Rose y Emmett. Mi hermana estaba riendo de nuevo cuando cerré la puerta.

Solo platicarían más tarde.

_Claro_.

***()***

El día siguiente la casa estaba mucho más callada. Emmett al parecer estaba "ocupado" paseando por la ciudad, mis padres estaban haciendo lo que sea que hacían cuando no invadían mi casa, y las chicas y niños se fueron la mayor parte del día, así que tuve paz y tranquilidad para trabajar. Lo odiaba. Cuando aparecieron en la tarde—cansados, adoloridos, pero llenos de entusiasmo por compartir su día conmigo—estaba más que feliz de dejar a un lado mi trabajo y estar con ellos. La cena fue mucho más tranquila que la noche anterior, pero todavía divertida. Disfruté de conocer a la hermana de Bella y su sobrina. Emmett y Rose nos acompañaron, y me sentí orgulloso de mí mismo por no preguntar en dónde habían estado en todo el día. Por esas sonrisas bobas en sus rostros, no estaba seguro de querer realmente las respuestas. Se fueron no mucho tiempo después de la cena.

Limpié la cocina mientras Bella y Alice ponían a los niños en la cama. Apenas si había logrado permanecer despiertos en la cena, sus dos cabecitas inclinándose sobre las hamburguesas que habíamos preparado. Besé a Teddy antes de que Bella se lo llevara arriba, sabiendo que no aguantaría hasta terminar su baño, mucho menos que le leyeran. Agarré una taza de café y un puñado de galletas y me fui a mi oficina para hacer algunas cosas, esperando que Bella viniera a encontrarme. Alice y Laura se iban en la mañana, así que sabía que no había oportunidad de que los dos estuviéramos en su habitación de nuevo… pero todavía tenía la esperanza.

Tomé otro sorbo de café y miré el pequeño escritorio que quedaba perfecto junto a la ventana. Bella había estado encantada cuando se lo mostré, y su _laptop_ estaba instalada esperando por ella. Ahora tendría un lugar donde podría trabajar confortablemente. Me gustaba la idea de poder mirar hacia arriba y verla cuando estaba trabajando en la casa.

Se escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta, y Alice asomó la cabeza. "¿Estoy interrumpiendo?"

"No, pasa."

Se sentó frente a mí, sacudiendo su cabeza cuando le ofrecí una bebida. "¿Dónde está Bella?"

"Tomando un baño. Le encanta los baños."

Sonreí. "Lo sé."

"Te ama."

Mi sonrisa fue aún más grande. "También lo sé."

"La amas, ¿no es así? Me refiero a que, _realmente _la amas."

"Sí, lo hago. Realmente lo hago. Ella… se ha convertido en todo, Alice."

"Dice que te contó toda la historia."

Asentí. "Lo hizo. Sé sobre su 'pronto a ser ex'. La deuda con la que carga porque no podía vivir consigo misma si no ayudaba a algunas de las personas que Alec estafó." Hice una pausa. "También sé todas las cosas de las que no habla. Lo mucho que las extraña a Laura y a ti. Lo sola y asustada que ha estado. Lo mucho que la devastó irse y venir sola aquí. Eso requirió de mucho coraje. Todo ello."

Se inclinó hacia adelante, su rostro serio. "Amo a mi hermana, Edward. La echo de menos. No quería que se mudara y estar lejos de nosotros." Una lágrima se derramó y bajó por su mejilla. "Pero pensó que era la mejor forma. Odié dejarla aquí. Odié el lugar en el que estaba viviendo, y odié saber todo por lo que había pasado. Todo por lo que seguía pasando. He estado muy preocupada por ella. Ha estado soportando tanto."

"Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, Alice. Por nada de eso. Su deuda, o porque esté sola." Hice una pausa. "Sé que no me conoces, pero quiero que sepas que la amo. Amo todo de ella. Cómo cuida de mi hijo. Cómo se preocupa por mí—cómo me hace sentir. La felicidad que trajo a mi vida. Ahora está segura."

"Lo sé. Puedo verlo." Titubeó, y le sonreí para alentarla.

"Dime qué es lo que piensas."

"Alec nunca me agradó. Tampoco a Emmett. Pero a los dos nos agradas, Edward. Nos agrada tu familia."

"¿Pero?"

"No hice lo suficiente para proteger a Bella la última vez. Debí haber hablado y ser una mejor hermana. Lo siento si esto te molesta, pero tengo que preguntar… ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Bella?"

Hice un gesto con mi mano sin darle importancia. "No me molesta. De hecho, me alegra que hayas preguntado. Quería que habláramos." Me incliné hacia adelante, mi voz seria. "Bella nunca va a necesitar nada. Pagaría sus deudas mañana si me lo permitiera, y nunca tendría que pensar en ellas de nuevo. Pero no va a permitirlo—todavía. Así que voy a hacer su vida tan fácil como pueda hasta que _me lo_ permita."

"Me contó lo que le estás pagando. Quería mi consejo, ya que yo debería saber el costo del cuidado de un niño."

"¿Me descubriste?"

"No. Le dije que era alto, pero no irrazonable. Estoy más que agradecida por lo que estás haciendo por ella. El saber que está a salvo y que cuidan de ella, ayuda mucho."

Inclinando mi cabeza, la observé en silencio. "¿Qué hay con lo que Bella te debe, Alice? Tú eras dueña de la mitad de la casa. Bella me dijo que era tu reserva para la educación de Laura, y que una vez que termine con su deuda te pagará. ¿Te preocupa eso?"

Alice negó. "Jasper y yo le dijimos que no. No queremos que piense o se preocupe por eso."

"Pero piensa en ello y está preocupada."

"Ya lo resolveremos. Pero no tomaremos su dinero. Ella haría lo mismo si estuviera en mi lugar."

Metiendo la mano en el cajón, le entregué un sobre. Frunciendo el ceño, lo aceptó y miró dentro. "No entiendo."

"Es una cuenta que abrí para Laura—para su educación. Planeo dárselo a Bella después de que nos casemos. Voy a pagar todas las deudas que tenga y darle eso para que te lo de a ti." Le guiñé un ojo a Alice. "Cuando, por supuesto, logre que acepte casarse conmigo."

"¿Ya estás planeando casarte con ella?"

Asentí. "Preguntaste por mis intenciones. Esas son. Quiero casarme con ella. Teddy la ama. Yo la amo. Ella nos ama. Somos una familia." Sonreí al ver su expresión aturdida. "Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo como lo estoy de que nos pertenecemos." Le señalé el sobre. "Eso significa que tú también serás mi familia, y yo cuido de mi familia."

"No puedo permitir que hagas esto."

"Está hecho."

"¿Cómo?" Jadeó. "¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?"

"Alice, soy un muy conocido y buscado arquitecto. Mis diseños están por todo el país. Me pagan muy bien por lo que hago. Muy bien. A Rose y a mí nuestros abuelos nos dejaron una herencia, la que mis padres invirtieron por nosotros sabiamente." Indiqué la habitación a nuestro alrededor. "Compré esta casa y la arreglé. No conduzco un coche extremadamente caro. No vivo un estilo de vida extravagante. Vivo sencillamente. También he invertido sabiamente. Créeme cuando te digo que Bella nunca necesitará nada. Jamás. Tendrá quién la cuide por el resto de su vida. No solo la amaré todos los días para siempre, sino que también cuidaré de ella."

"Ella no—"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Lo aceptará. Todo. Tengo que tomarme mi tiempo y dejarla que se acostumbre a ello, a entender que el dinero… bueno, que es un recurso renovable—algo de lo que puedo conseguir más. Hay solo una Bella. Su valor es aún más grandioso que cualquier otra cosa."

"¿Crees que puedas convencerla de ello?"

"Ya la estoy convenciendo. Estoy tratando de ser paciente, y dejarla aceptar lo _mucho_ que quiero cuidar de ella—cómo podemos cuidar el uno del otro. Una vez que nos casemos, lo que es mío es suyo, y viceversa. Así que pagar todo tiene sentido." Sonreí satisfecho. "Puede pagarme al hacerme el hombre más feliz en el mundo y diciendo que sí cuando le pregunte."

"¿Qué hay de su negocio?"

"Lo que sea que decida sobre su negocio está bien para mí. Es talentosa y le gusta, de manera que si quiere seguir trabajando. La apoyaré. Pero puede hacerlo porque lo disfruta, no porque _tenga _que hacerlo. Será su decisión, y yo la apoyaré. Quiero que seamos compañeros en todo."

Le señalé los papeles en su mano. "Pero hasta entonces, te pido que mantengas eso entre nosotros. Pensé, que tal vez, te daría algo de tranquilidad."

"Tengo que discutirlo con Jasper."

"Estoy feliz de aclarar cualquiera de sus dudas, así que haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero quiero hacer esto. Piensa en tu hija."

Me devolvió el sobre. "Gracias, Edward. No tienes idea de lo mucho que esto significa. Y no solo el dinero—estoy hablando de mi hermana y cómo la has ayudado."

"Lo sé." Encontré su mirada. "Ella también me ayudó a mí. En formas que ni siquiera puedo describir apropiadamente. La amo, Alice. _Realmente_ la amo."

"Sí, puedo ver eso."

"Ahora está a salvo," le aseguré. "Yo la cuido. No permitiré que esté de otra forma _sino_ bien."

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Sí."

Se puso de pie. "¿Puedo abrazarte?"

Me puse de pie también y abrí mis brazos. "Cuando quieras."

Envolví mis brazos en torno a su pequeño cuerpo y sonreí ante lo fuerte de su abrazo. "Somos muy afortunados de que la hayas encontrado, Edward."

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"No, Alice. Teddy y yo somos los afortunados."

* * *

_**Pues ya cayó Alice, y Emmett. Este Edward puede convencer a cualquiera, y con Teddy y los Cullen de su lado, están perdidos. ¡Ya ven que hasta Emmett cayó con Rose! Y que considerado Edward pensando en la educación de Laura. ¿Y vieron que Teddy quedó encantado con Laura? ¿Surgirá algo por ahí en el futuro? Ya lo veremos, mientras tanto veremos si Edward logra convencer a Bella que se case con él. Muchas gracias por su comentarios, ya saben que son incentivo para seguir adelante, constante con estás traducciones, y hasta pensando en cuales más compartir con ustedes. Así que, sigan usando el cuadrito de abajo que nada les cuesta **__** Y gracias por las alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos el jueves si todo sale bien. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Ya conocen la rutina :) Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de _**Edward's Eternal**_, yo solo soy la traductora.

**Gracias también a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguir soportando mis errores, ahora en esta nueva historia. **

* * *

El día siguiente hubo muchas lágrimas cuando Alice, Laura y Emmett se fueron. Pero con las despedidas vinieron promesas de una pronta visita.

Me enteré que Emmett, ya planeaba regresar el próximo fin de semana y por las miradas que se daban Rose y él la noche anterior, tenía el presentimiento de que vería mucho del grandote. Pero Rose parecía feliz y tenía que admitirlo, me agradaba. Era divertido, cariñoso y había apoyado a Bella cuando muchos otros le dieron la espalda, solo eso lo hacía un buen hombre.

Después que la van salió de la entrada, Teddy tiró de la mano de Bella, preocupado por sus lágrimas. Los dos odiábamos verla llorar. Ella sonrió y le aseguró que estaba bien, aunque echaría de menos a su hermana y a su sobrina. Él rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, apoyándose en ella. "Papi y yo estamos aquí. Te amamos. ¿Verdad, papi?"

Lo cargué y rodeé a Bella con mi brazo libre, dándole un beso en su cabeza. "Por supuesto que sí."

Sonrió de nuevo, aun cuando nuevas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Incluso Teddy se veía triste después de decirle adiós a Laura, acurrucando su cabeza en mi cuello y soltando un pequeño suspiro. Decidiendo que lo que necesitábamos era un día de diversión, los llevé conmigo a la casa. "Tienen una hora, y luego nos vamos a ir a hacer algo juntos."

"Pero tienes trabajo…"

"Logré hacer mucho estos días pasados, y terminaré lo único que tengo que hacer antes de irnos."

"¿A dónde vamos a ir, papi?"

Le sonreí. "¿Qué te parece el zoológico?"

Lanzó sus manos al aire, sintiéndose ya más feliz. Le encantaba _Woodland Zoo_. Bella se echó a reír cuando vio su entusiasmo, admitiendo que todavía no había ido al zoológico. Besé su suave mejilla. "Vamos a enmendar eso hoy. A Teddy y a mí nos encanta ir allí."

"¿Debería llevar lonche?"

"No. Algunos refrigerios y agua. A Teddy le gusta la pizza y allí hay un excelente deli. Y por supuesto, también hay—"

Teddy interrumpió. "¡Golosinas!"

Bella y yo nos reímos al mismo tiempo que le alborotaba el pelo a Teddy. "Helado, palomitas… lo que sea que se nos antoje hoy."

"Suena bien."

"¡Muy bien! Una hora. Los veré a los dos justo aquí."

Se apresuraron mientras yo iba a la oficina a terminar unos cuantos correos, antes de pasar el día con Teddy y Bella.

Mi familia.

***()***

Con un ligero gemido, deposité a Teddy sobre su cama. Le quité rápidamente sus tenis y ropa y, con la ayuda de Bella, lo metí en sus pijamas. Bella pasó un paño húmedo por su rostro y manos y lo arropamos. No movió ni un músculo. Se había quedado dormido en el coche de camino a casa desde el zoológico, agotado de un día explorando, caminando y llenando su barriguita tan a menudo como fuera posible. Habíamos cubierto cada centímetro del zoológico. Teddy entre nosotros, agarrando con firmeza nuestras manos. Cuando se cansó, lo puse sobre mis hombros y rodeé la cintura de Bella con mi brazo, atrayéndola hacia mí. Amaba la sensación de plenitud, por tenerlos allí conmigo. Me encantó ver a Bella disfrutar de la experiencia por primera vez. Teddy había mantenido un diálogo interminable, preocupado de que se perdiera de sus partes favoritas—lo que, al parecer, era todo lo que vio. Fue un día de sonrisas para todos nosotros.

Una vez que empezó a cabecear a media frase en el coche, supe que no tenía sentido tratar de despertarlo, así que lo dejamos dormir. Iba a estar despierto temprano al día siguiente, pero estaba bien.

Le di un beso a Bella en la frente. "¿Un buen día?"

Me sonrió, tratando de reprimir un bostezo. "El mejor."

"¿Por qué no te vas a tomar un baño, y voy por algo de vino y algo para comer y te encuentro arriba?"

"Eso suena perfecto."

Agachando la cabeza, levanté su barbilla y capturé su boca con la mía. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, manteniéndome cerca mientras la besaba. Besos ligeros y suaves—llenos de la adoración que sentía por ella. Por el día de hoy, por su dulce forma de ser—por su amor.

"Voy a revisar el correo y darme una ducha. Tómate tu tiempo y disfruta de tu baño." Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba pasar tiempo en la bañera. Anhelaba el día que pudiera meterme allí con ella.

"Te amo," dijo entre su aliento.

"Oh, Bella," murmuré, presionando mis labios contra los suyos otra vez. "Si tan solo supieras lo mucho que eres correspondida."

"Creo que lo sé."

"¿Sí? Bueno, multiplícalo por cuatro."

Soltó unas risitas. "Eso es mucho amor."

Le di un empujoncito para sacarla de la habitación.

"Así es, mi niña. Así es."

***()***

Traté de no dejar que los correos que me esperaban amargaran mi estado de ánimo, pero estaba callado cuando Bella bajó. Después de unos minutos, me preguntó qué estaba mal y le conté sobre los cambios inesperados que el cliente quería y cómo al parecer tendría que volver a Chicago por unos días.

"¿Esto pasa a menudo?"

Asentí. "Cuando un contrato y proyecto está en sus inicios sí. Una vez que comienza la construcción, a menos que haya un problema, estoy más al margen. Sin embargo, este cliente necesita de mucha guía." Hice una mueca. "Es muy exigente y solo quiere tratar conmigo."

"Bueno, entonces, es bueno que me tengas aquí, ¿cierto?"

Pasé mis dedos por su cabello, las puntas húmedas por su baño. "Lo es. Siento tener que irme de nuevo."

"Lo entiendo. Está bien, Edward."

"Hablé con mamá. Ella y papá se van a llevar a Teddy el fin de semana. De manera que vas a poder tener tiempo para ti. Puedes desempacar tus cosas, hacer algo de trabajo, y tomarte un descanso."

"No necesito un descanso."

"Bueno, vas a tener uno. Mis padres quieren pasar tiempo con él. Van a recogerlo el sábado por la mañana y traerlo a casa el domingo en la noche. Yo debería estar en casa el lunes por la noche. Tal vez el domingo, si logro que todo salga bien."

Frunció sus labios.

"A Teddy le encanta quedarse en casa de su abuela y abuelo. No se ha quedado hace un buen tiempo."

Suspiró. "Está bien. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer."

"Perfecto. Le diré a mi madre que está arreglado. Va estar muy emocionada."

"Teddy y yo te estaremos esperando cuando llegues a casa."

Mi pecho dolió con la dulzura de sus palabras. La acerqué a mí, levantando su barbilla, y rocé mis labios con los suyos.

"Entonces me apresuraré a volver a casa."

Enterró sus manos en mi cabello, tirando de mi rostro hacia el suyo.

"Bien."

***()***

Sonreí cuando el taxi se alejó y saqué mis llaves del bolsillo. Había estado feliz cuando las cosas terminaron antes de tiempo y pude conseguir un vuelo hoy. Me di la vuelta para mirar hacia la casa, notando que la luz del porche estaba encendida, pero el resto estaba a oscuras—incluso el piso de arriba, que esperaba verlo encendido. Todavía estaba anocheciendo, y me reprendí a mí mismo por sentirme decepcionado. Bella no sabía que venía y era el primer fin de semana libre que tenía desde que había venido a vivir con nosotros. Tal vez salió a ver una película o a alguna parte de compras. Desde luego no debería confiar que estuviera en casa, aguardándome.

Solo tenía la esperanza.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando entré. Cuando colgaba mi chaqueta y llaves, me di cuenta que las llaves de Bella estaban todavía en el gancho y su chaqueta y bolso estaban colgados en sus lugares acostumbrados. Frunciendo el ceño, fui directamente arriba, preocupado de que tal vez estuviera enferma pero su habitación estaba a oscuras, la puerta abierta y la cama vacía. Revisé la habitación de Teddy, luego subí rápidamente, pero el desván también estaba vacío. Me quedé allí, perplejo, preguntándome si había ido con mis padres. Si habían venido por ella, mi mamá podría haber usado su llave para cerrar. Tal vez había olvidado su bolso. Decidiendo revisar primero y luego sentir pánico, bajé de nuevo las escaleras, agarré mi maleta y entré en mi habitación, deteniéndome ante la vista frente a mí.

Acurrucada encima de mi cama, aferrada a mi almohada y profundamente dormida, estaba Bella. La luz proveniente de las lámparas de la calle entraba por las ventanas, proyectando su pequeño cuerpo en sombras. Puse mi maleta en el suelo sin hacer ruido y caminé hasta la cama. Tantas veces la había imaginado allí, en mi cama, esperando por mí. Había fantaseado con despertarla con suaves besos y haciéndole el amor sobre ese edredón verde hasta que gritara mi nombre por el placer y que luego me permitiera abrazarla mientras nos quedábamos dormidos, saciados y contentos en los brazos del otro. Encendiendo la pequeña lámpara, me incliné, frunciendo el ceño cuando vi la evidencia de que había estado llorando; sus pestañas todavía estaban húmedas y pegadas a sus mejillas. Sus manos cerradas en puños apretados mientras se aferraba a la almohada, e incluso dormida, su rostro no era pacífico. Mi corazón se apretó, al saber que algo tenía que estar mal para encontrarla aquí.

Me agaché junto a la cama, pasando suavemente mis dedos por su mejilla y repitiendo su nombre en voz baja.

Batió sus pestañas lentamente, sus ojos parpadeando con la luz. "¿Edward?" Murmuró adormilada. "¿Estoy soñando?"

"No, amor, vine a casa antes de tiempo."

Se sentó abruptamente, mirando alrededor con una expresión de culpabilidad. "Puedo explicarlo."

Arrodillándome en el colchón junto a ella, deslicé mi mano alrededor de la base de su cuello, acariciando su piel al mismo tiempo que negaba. "Me gusta venir a casa y encontrarte en mi cama. Lo único que tienes que explicar, es por qué estabas llorando."

"¿No estás molesto?"

Atraje su rostro al mío, rozando mi boca con sus labios. "En lo más mínimo." Presioné sus labios con más fuerza. "Tan suave, Bella. Tus labios están tan suaves." Deslicé mi lengua perezosamente por su carnoso labio inferior, provocándola. "¿Puedo tener un beso de bienvenida?"

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, acercándome a ella a medida que nuestras bocas se fundían. Con un gemido, tiré de ella pegándola a mi pecho, reclamando su boca con la mía. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y se enredador, su sabor y aroma llenándome. Haciéndome sentir completo. Enterrando mis manos en su espeso cabello, eché su cabeza hacia atrás, necesitando estar más cerca. Más profundo. Queriendo saborearla más.

Juntos, nos hundimos en el colchón, nuestros cuerpos unidos—pecho con pecho, cadera con cadera—con intensidad, ángulos ansiosos fundiéndose en suaves y generosas curvas. Sus pequeñas manos tiraron de mi cabello, manteniéndome cerca. Mis dedos hurgaron debajo de su camiseta, extendiéndose amplios y posesivos por la aterciopelada piel de su espalda desnuda. Mi polla palpitaba por la ardiente necesidad de estar dentro de ella, y cuando giró sus caderas, tuve que enterrar mi rostro en su cuello, maldiciendo a medida que el deseo me recorría.

"Bella," dije con un jadeo. "Demasiado rápido, cariño. Tenemos que detenernos."

"No," me suplicó. "Te deseo."

Levanté mi cabeza, mirándola a los ojos. "Dime por qué estabas llorando."

"Te extrañaba."

"¿Es por eso que estabas aquí?"

Se arqueó hacia mí, haciéndome gemir mientras luchaba por no arrancar la ropa que estaba entre nosotros y tomarla. "¿Esa es la razón?" Gemí cuando sus labios encontraron mi garganta.

"Sí," dijo entre su aliento contra mi piel. "Aquí estaba tu aroma y podía pretender que estabas cerca."

"¿Qué más?" Sabía que había más. Bella era fuerte, y no estaría buscando alguna forma de mi presencia a menos que hubiera más.

Se tensó debajo de mí. "Mi divorcio es definitivo. Mi abogado llamó hoy para decirme que estaba hecho."

"¿Tu divorcio es definitivo? ¿Todo acabó?"

Asintió. "Alec está en la cárcel y va estar allí por un largo tiempo—su pasado finalmente lo alcanzó y está enfrentando muchos cargos." Suspiró suavemente. "Me sentía aliviada, feliz… y triste. Deseaba poder hablarte y contarte, pero no quería interrumpir y empecé a extrañarte… Todo me golpeó, y necesitaba sentirte cerca. Así que vine aquí, y supongo que me quedé dormida."

Levanté su barbilla. "Puedes llamarme _en cualquier momento_. ¿Hubieras dudado si se tratara de Teddy?"

"No."

"Tú eres tan importante para mí como lo es él. Nunca lo olvides. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Está bien," dijo en voz baja.

"Bien." Le sonreí. "Bella, estás libre de él. Podemos seguir adelante—juntos."

"Ahora puedo ser tuya."

"Oh, amor, ya la eras."

Entonces mi boca encontró de nuevo la suya.

Nuestros labios se presionaron y movieron, nuestras lenguas se acariciaron, cada vez con más intensidad. Nos separamos solo lo suficiente de manera que pudiera tirar de su camiseta por encima de su cabeza, quitándome mi camisa al mismo tiempo. Nuestras manos se movieron y tiraron mientras nuestras bocas se fundían, lo que quedaba de ropa entre nosotros desapareció. La abracé con fuerza, suave seda deslizándose contra mi piel más áspera. Su cuerpo se sentía como satín debajo de mis ansiosos dedos. Su sabor era como el paraíso debajo de mi lengua. Se amoldaba a mí como si hubiera sido hecha para mí y solo para mí. Una ternura abrumadora me recorrió cuando se pegó más a mí, sus suaves lloriqueos cerca de mi oído. La necesidad de demostrarle que era amada, adorada inconmensurablemente, me llenó. Mi boca fue suave cuando cubrió la suya, mis manos le daban caricias largas y sensuales. Le permití sentirme, incrustando mi amor en su piel y marcándola como mía para siempre. La toqué y acaricié, la besé y veneré hasta que era una masa temblorosa de deseo debajo de mí. Palabras de adoración y murmullos de amor llenaban la habitación—todos para ella. Le susurré cuánto la amaba, cuánto la deseaba. Le dije lo hermosa que era y lo completo que me hacía sentir. Deslizándome en su calor, gemí por cómo se aferró a mí, sus músculos apretándome cuando jadeé su nombre, tensándome por la intensa sensación de estar unido a ella.

"Bella," gemí.

Sus brazos me sujetaron con fuerza. "Edward," jadeó. "Por favor… _Oh Dios… por favor_. Te necesito."

"Soy tuyo, amor," gemí. "Todo tuyo."

Comencé a moverme—penetraciones largas y lentas, empujándola cada vez más hondo en el suave colchón. Levanté nuestras manos entrelazadas, apoyándolas sobre su cabeza, y agasajé su cuello arqueado con besos con la boca abierta. Arrastré mis labios hacia la parte abultada de sus senos, deteniéndome y tirando de su carne rosada y arrugada, moviendo mi lengua rápidamente sobre su pezón endurecido, dejando un sendero de besos húmedos al moverme hacia el otro, que estaba esperando por mi boca.

Bella se estremeció y se retorció debajo de mí, su voz suplicante y sin aliento. "Más, Edward… dame más."

La solté. Sentándome sobre mis talones, agarré sus caderas, dejándola pegada a mí y abriendo sus piernas lo más que pude. Mis caderas giraron, entrando en ella con fuerza. Su espalda se arqueó bajo mis estocadas, sus gemidos haciéndose más fuertes. Sus manos se aferraron a la almohada, apretando y retorciendo la tela entre sus dedos al mismo tiempo que temblaba y se movía conmigo.

Un placer intenso y ardiente se propagó por mi espalda. Mis piernas temblaron cuando mi orgasmo comenzó a formarse. Deslicé mi mano hasta donde estaba mojada e hinchada, tocando su manojo de nervios. "Córrete para mí, Bella. Necesito sentirte, bebé."

La acaricié más rápido. "Por favor, cariño. Ahora."

Sensaciones profundas y poderosas rasgaron a través de mí—todo mi cuerpo tensándose y gritando. _"¡Ahora!_" Rugí.

Bella se derritió debajo de mí, gritando mi nombre cuando se tensó, ordeñando mi polla mientras yo temblaba y maldecía. Enterrado en lo más profundo dentro de ella, me corrí con fuerza, mi cuerpo se trabó cuando mi grito hizo eco en la habitación.

Jadeando y todavía dentro de ella, deslicé mis brazos debajo de su espalda, acercándola a mí. Su cabeza cayó contra mi pecho, su cuerpo suelto y suave mientras enterraba mi nariz entre su cabello. La sostuve, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo empapando el mío, no quería soltarla jamás. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sonriéndome. Sus ojos eran cálidos y rebosaban de amor, su sonrisa lenta y _sexy_. Reuní sus gruesos mechones en mis manos, uniendo de nuevo nuestros labios en besos prolongados y dulces. Todavía abrazándola, nos acosté en el colchón, deslizándome de su cuerpo pero manteniéndola pegada a mí.

"Te amo."

"Bienvenido a casa, Edward."

Puse la manta sobre nosotros y descansé mi cabeza junto a ella.

Con ella en mis brazos, estaba en casa.

***()***

Todo era diferente la mañana siguiente. Despertar a su lado, viendo su dulce y soñolienta sonrisa cuando la besaba para despertarla, hacerle el amor antes de que saliéramos de la cama—todo era tan perfecto. Pasamos el día siendo solo Edward y Bella. Hicimos el amor en su habitación, despacio y con dulzura. Arriba en el desván, la penetré con fuerza mientras la lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas, afuera, la tormenta arrasando con tanta fuerza como la pasión que compartimos en el calor de la habitación. Por último, la abracé en la bañera, aliviando el cansancio del día con suaves caricias de manos enjabonadas y prolongados y sensuales besos. Nos unimos de cada forma posible, hablando, riendo y acariciando todo el día—el tiempo robado para estar solos, perfecto.

Cuando Teddy llegó a casa después de haberse quedado con la abuela y el abuelo, casi gritando emocionado por encontrarme en casa antes de tiempo, estábamos completos. Los tres éramos una familia. La lluvia y las nubes eran la excusa perfecta para pasar la noche en el desván. Juegos, risa y muchas bromas hicieron eco en la habitación. Me fui solo el tiempo suficiente para recoger la pizza, y cuando su barriga estaba llena, Teddy se quedó dormido, acurrucando con su manta favorita frente al fuego. Bella estaba sentada con su espalda descansando contra una silla mientras yo yacía a su lado, mi cabeza en su regazo disfrutando de la sensación de sus dedos pasando por mi cabello. Se rio bajito cuando le dije lo mucho que había deseado hacer exactamente eso el primer día que vino a la casa, y ella admitió sentir el mismo anhelo.

La miré, esperando que sintiera el amor en mi mirada. "Somos el uno para el otro, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, Edward, lo somos, y no desearía que fuera de otra forma."

Sonreí. Yo tampoco.

* * *

_**Hasta que se le hizo a Edward :P Pero que ternura de hombre, dicen algunas que solo en ficción pero no, hay algunos en la vida real, lo malo es que son pocos **__** Ahora la suertuda fue Bella, ya los aceptó de lleno en su vida y no tardará mucho en decir que sí. Como se darán cuenta, ya casi terminamos con esta historia, falta solo dos capis más y le decimos adiós a Teddy. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y me hagan saber que les pareció. Recuerden que sus comentarios siempre animan a continuar compartiendo con ustedes estas lindas historias. Para las que leían Blood and Glory les dejo saber que pronto subiré el primer capítulo ;) si quieren recibirlo, pongan la alerta de autor. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Ya conocen la rutina Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es _**Edward's Eternal**_, yo solo soy la traductora.

**Gracias también a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguir soportando mis errores, ahora en esta nueva historia. **

* * *

**Unos meses después…**

"¿Papi?"

"¿Sí, peque?"

"¿Se pupone que el pastel haga eso?"

Levanté la vista de estar forcejeando para tratar de sacar los batidores de la máquina y gemí. "¡Mierda!"

Teddy soltó unas risitas, su mano cubriendo su boca mientras corría hacia el pastel que se estaba inclinando hacia la derecha y a punto de deslizarse de la última capa.

"Te voy a acusar."

"Voy a pagarle al tarro."

Aplaudió con sus manos. Cada vez que el tarro de las groserías se llenaba, se vaciaba y ponía en la cuenta de banco de Teddy. Para cuando mi hijo tuviera dieciocho años, su educación estaría pagada con su contenido.

Intenté enderezar el pastel, maldiciendo de nuevo al verlo derrumbarse. "¿Qué demonios?"

Miré alrededor de la cocina, deseando haber aceptado la oferta de mi madre y dejarla hornear un pastel mientras salía con Bella. En lugar de eso, había insistido en que Teddy y yo queríamos hacerlo. Quería que supiera que lo había intentado y hecho yo mismo.

Y en serio, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Sabía que era hacer trampa, pero estaba usando una harina preparada para pastel, y el glaseado era de lata. Era algo así como los panqueques que solía hacerle a Teddy antes de que Bella llegara. No tan buenos como los de ella, pero estaban bien. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mezclarlo, hornearlo y enfriarlo. Entonces Teddy y yo podríamos usar los tubos de glaseado que compré y escribir en él.

Fácil.

Pero la batidora era una mierda, y la masa salpicó por todas partes. Tuve que buscar por todos lados para encontrar las cucharas y tazas medidoras y la caja decía huevos extra grandes. No pude encontrar ninguna etiqueta en el contenedor de huevos que había agarrado del refrigerador, y a mí no me parecían extra grandes, así que por si acaso, añadí uno extra. Una capa se pegó al molde y salió en pedazos, y cuando la segunda capa salió con más facilidad, me di cuenta que probablemente había puesto mantequilla solo en uno de los moldes. Pero siendo un hombre inteligente, decidí que el roto podría ir en la parte de abajo. El glaseado ocultaría todas las imperfecciones.

¿Pero por qué se estaba deslizando?

Cogí la lata y leí de nuevo las instrucciones. "Bueno, maldición," dije con un bufido. "Supongo que cuando decían déjelo enfriar se referían a totalmente frío. De verdad necesitan ser más específicos. Este glaseado se está derritiendo, peque." Le sonreí a Teddy, que todavía se estaba riendo. "Qué bueno que todavía no glaseamos la parte superior." Poniendo la lata de nuevo sobre la encimera, puse el pastel de nuevo en el centro y tenía la esperanza de que se quedara allí.

"¡Ponlo en el refrigerador, papi!"

Alboroté su cabello. "Buena idea."

Lo bajé de la encimera. "Ve a asegurarte que todo esté listo allá arriba. Voy a terminar de limpiar aquí y entonces vamos a glasear el pastel."

"¡Está bien!"

Respiré hondo y comencé a limpiar la cocina mientras el pastel se terminaba de enfriar. Incluso si era un desastre, no quería que Bella encontrara una cocina desordenada. Quería que este día fuera especial.

Hoy, Teddy cumplía cinco años y medio. Hace seis meses, conocí a Bella y cambió mi vida.

Cambió _nuestras _vidas.

Para bien.

Y hoy, Teddy y yo le íbamos a pedir una cosa más.

Los dos teníamos un deseo—un deseo para siempre.

Así que cuando llegara a casa, nos íbamos a dirigir al parque. Teddy jugaría mientras lo observábamos, y a ella le compraría un cono—justo como el primer día que la conocí. Luego vendríamos a casa y comeríamos espagueti y pastel—lo mismo que ese día. Con la excepción de que yo hice el pastel. Y después, Teddy y yo le daríamos el regalo que tenía oculto en el cajón de mi escritorio.

El antiguo anillo de diamantes y esmeraldas que había atrapado mi atención un día mientras estaba en Chicago. Media docena de veces en los siguientes días, pasé por el ventanal mirándolo, hasta que la dueña me vio y me hizo un gesto para que entrara. El anillo era perfecto para ella. Hermoso y único, como la mujer que lo llevaría. La forma cuadrada redondeada contenía un diamante central que era de la mejor calidad, pero no demasiado grande. Sabía que a Bella no le gustaría algo tan grande. Una hilera de esmeraldas partía de la piedra central y otro grupo de diamantes rodeaba todo el borde exterior. Era elegante y perfecto y sabía que a Bella le encantaría. Siempre hablaba de lo mucho que amaba el color de ojos que Teddy yo compartíamos, por lo que sabía que el verde le gustaría. Un hora más tarde, complacido con el costo estimado y habiéndole hablado sin parar a la mujer sobre mi Bella, salí con el anillo en el fondo de mi bolsillo, y había estado esperando desde entonces para dárselo.

Para pedirle que fuera mía. Que fuera _nuestra_—para siempre.

¿Y qué mejor día para hacerlo que el de nuestro aniversario de seis meses?

Ahora, si tan solo pudiera conseguir que ese maldito pastel se viera decente.

***()***

A Bella le encantó el parque y la cena. Siempre encontraba un gran deleite en mis gestos. Las cosas más simples la complacían. Pasar tiempo con Teddy y conmigo. Que le diera un nuevo libro. Que Teddy le hiciera un dibujo. Las paredes alrededor de su escritorio estaban cubiertas con ellos, y así con cada nuevo que recibía, estaba encantada.

Después de cenar, anuncié que Teddy y yo teníamos una sorpresa más para ella después de que se tomara su tiempo en la bañera. Le dije que nos encontrara en el desván cuando hubiese terminado. Una vez que su puerta se cerró, Teddy y yo preparamos todo y esperamos. Su jadeo de felicidad cuando subió nos hizo sonreír a los dos. Habíamos colgado lucecitas alrededor, proyectando tenues sombras con sus rayos de luz. En el suelo estaba una manta, con mi pastel inclinado y helado. También había un ramo de flores para ella. Acomodándose sobre la manta, sonrió radiante cuando Teddy le entregó las flores. Las sostuvo cerca de su rostro, inhalando su aroma. "¿A qué se debe todo esto?"

"Seis meses, Bella."

Al ver su mirada interrogante, sonreí. "Hoy hace seis meses, te conocí en el parque con Teddy."

Su sonrisa era cálida, sus ojos suaves con los recuerdos. "Los deseos," susurró.

Asentí, de pronto nervioso. "Teddy guardó dos deseos para después."

Su mirada se amplió. "¡Lo recuerdo!" Miró a Teddy. "¿Ya estás listo para decirnos tus deseos?"

Gateó para acercarse a ella. "Ya le dije a papi."

"Oh."

"Tenía que ayudarme. Dijo que era el más grande de los deseos."

"Ya veo."

Él me miró y asentí, mis dedos aferrándose a la caja en mi bolsillo.

Teddy señaló el pastel, y Bella se acercó, mirándolo. Levantó la vista hacia mí, una sonrisa tirando de su rostro. "Teddy y yo lo hicimos. No salió exactamente como lo planeamos—"

"Es perfecto," me interrumpió.

"Léelo," le susurré, con un nudo en la garganta.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras leía las palabras, luego se abrieron, llenándose de lágrimas.

_**Desearía que fueras mi mami**_

Su mano cubrió su boca al mismo tiempo que me miraba a los ojos. Miró a Teddy, que la observaba con cuidado.

"¿En serio? ¿Deseas… deseas eso?"

Asintió, pero permaneció inusualmente callado. Los ojos de ella encontraron los míos—el anhelo y entusiasmo en ellos hicieron que mi corazón latiera más rápido. También lo deseaba.

"Yo también tengo un deseo, Bella."

"¿Cuál?" Susurró.

Extendí la caja, mi mano temblando. Levantando la suya, coloqué el pequeño estuche de terciopelo en su palma, cerrando sus dedos en torno a él.

"Deseo que seas mi esposa." Di una respiración profunda. "Deseo que seamos una familia. Por favor, cásate conmigo. Cásate con nosotros."

Por un minuto, hubo silencio. Ninguno de nosotros se movió o habló.

Entonces, todo explotó. Bella se lanzó, agarrándome no solo a mí, sino a Teddy, y éramos una masa de brazos y piernas mientras caía hacia atrás, riendo y llorando. Me dieron besos en el rostro, mejillas húmedas se pegaron a mi piel. No estaba seguro de quién eran esas lágrimas—no importaba. Los abracé a ambos—las dos personas más importantes en mi vida—diciéndoles una y otra vez cuánto los amaba. Teddy se rio y retorció entre nosotros, la felicidad irradiando por cada poro de su pequeño cuerpo.

Y Bella….

Bella era la felicidad personificada. El amor goteaba de sus caricias, adoración por ambos derramándose por sus ojos mientras reía y nos besaba, todavía sosteniendo la caja cerrada. Luché por sentarme, todavía abrazándolos a ambos. Teddy se escabulló, revisando el pastel ansioso para asegurarse que no había sufrido dañado, y atraje a Bella a mi regazo. "Ábrela," la insté. "Ábrela y danos tu respuesta."

"Mi respuesta es sí," dijo con claridad.

"Entonces, ponte mi anillo y es oficial."

Su suave jadeo y nuevas lágrimas me dijeron que había elegido bien. Saqué el anillo de su nido de terciopelo y lo deslicé en su dedo, inclinándome para besar su mano. Le quedaba perfectamente, como si hubiese sido hecho para residir allí. La miré, con todo el amor que sentía centelleando en mis ojos.

"Dilo," le rogué.

"Sí. Sí, Edward, me casaré contigo."

"Gracias," dije entre mi aliento.

"¿Vas a ser mi mami?" Le preguntó Teddy.

Extendió sus brazos. "Sí."

Una vez más, abracé con fuerza a mi familia. Bella se le quedaba viendo a su mano, flexionando los dedos al mismo tiempo que las gemas destellaban en la suave luz.

"¿Pronto?" Murmuré contra su oído.

"Mañana estaría bien." Sonrió.

Le di un beso en la boca. "Perfecto."

Teddy bufó un pequeño suspiro. "¿Ya podemos comer pastel?"

Me eché a reír. "Vamos a retomar esta conversación más tarde. El pastel está esperando."

Bella se bajó de mi regazo con un último beso. Luego suspiró. "Creo que será mejor que lo comamos rápido."

Lo miré con un gemido. Otra vez, se estaba inclinando hacia un lado, otra grieta formándose en la capa superior.

"Creo que seguiré diseñando edificios. Esos no se caen a pedazos—los construyo fuertes."

Sonrió mientras rebanaba el pastel. "Tú haces que seamos fuertes, Edward." Me dio un plato. "Tu amor hace eso."

Le soplé un beso, de pronto deseando que a Teddy le diera sueño.

Necesitaba demostrarle cómo me afectaba su amor.

Un par de veces.

_**~Seis Meses Después~**_

Los cumpleaños número seis daban mucho trabajo.

Teddy estaba enumerando sus deseos antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de tomar suficiente café para despertarme. Decidí que tenía que decirle a Bella que el sexto era el último año para los deseos; le diríamos que los niños grandes solo reciben uno. Le gustaba ser un niño grande. Debería funcionar.

Pero por hoy, teníamos seis deseos qué cumplir. Su tostada francesa favorita. Un paseo al parque. Helado. Una película con palomitas después del almuerzo. Un viaje al parque de atracciones el próximo fin de semana.

El espagueti y _cupcakes_ eran regalos. Los Legos y libros que le compramos eran extras.

De nuevo, un deseo permanecía en secreto. Se negaba a darme siquiera una pista. Mis padres y Bella estaban tan desconcertados como yo. No había hecho ninguna pregunta o dado a entender nada de lo que quería.

Su pequeño mundo había estado felizmente completo desde que Bella y yo nos casamos en una ceremonia sencilla en el patio trasero un par de meses después de mi propuesta. Nuestras familias y unos cuantos amigos celebraron con nosotros. Le siguió una luna de miel de una semana de duración, y luego mis padres se reunieron con nosotros en Florida y pasamos otra semana con Teddy en un crucero de Disney. Apenas lo vimos o a ellos por todas las actividades a bordo, y la mayoría de las noches, se quedaba dormido mucho antes que se diera vuelta a una página del libro que le leíamos. Mi padre actuó como un niño de nuevo, acompañando a Teddy tan a menudo como fuera posible, y fueron las primeras vacaciones que no intentó acortar. Mi madre estaba extasiada y juró que iba a llevar a Teddy con ellos en todos sus viajes. Le contó a Bella que los días también lo hacían actuar mucho más joven por la noche, lo que me hizo retorcer en mi silla al pensarlo, mientras Bella se reía de mi incomodidad.

Al tener a mis padres allí, y a Teddy ocupado, tenía más tiempo con mi nueva esposa, y eso me gustaba. Después de quedarse dormido y bajo el cuidado seguro de un miembro del personal o mis padres, Bella y yo íbamos a cenar y a menudo pasábamos las noches bailando bajo las estrellas. Amaba abrazarla y balancearnos al ritmo de la música—incluso cuando estábamos solos en la cubierta sin nadie que tocara. Ella amaba cuando le tarareaba y nos movíamos por la cubierta. Pasábamos las noches en los brazos del otro, saciados y agotados. La felicidad que jamás supe que existía, llenaba mi vida. Viendo a mi hijo florecer con su nueva dicha, lo era todo para mí. Sonreía orgulloso cuando estábamos juntos, y proclamaba a Bella como su mami a cualquiera que le escuchara. Debo admitir, que nada me hacía más feliz que sonreír con él y asentir mientras pronunciaba las palabras "mi esposa".

Hoy fue un día ocupado llenó de actividades, familia, y amigos. Mis padres estuvieron presentes. Emmett estaba allí con Rose, que ahora portaba un anillo de compromiso. Él había trasladado sus negocios y su vida para estar cerca de ella y ahora yo tenía un nuevo hermano en la mezcla. Alice, Laura y Jasper vendrían el siguiente fin de semana para acompañarnos al parque de atracciones.

Teddy comió mucho espagueti y todavía pudo comerse cuatro _cupcakes _de Bella—dos de vainilla y dos de chocolate.

Era un desastre pegajoso y soñoliento cuando Bella lo llevó arriba y yo limpié la cocina cuando todos se habían ido.

Oí el agua corriendo, y supe que Bella se quedaría en la bañera por un rato, así que me encargué de algunas cosas para el trabajo, luego subí y me di una ducha.

Sonreí al ver a mi esposa desde la puerta. Acurrucada en nuestra cama, su cabello suelto y ondulado alrededor de sus hombros, todavía hacia que me quedara sin aliento cuando la veía.

"¿Está dormido?"

Asintió. "Estaba muy cansado por el día. Ya sabes, muchos deseos."

Bostecé al mismo tiempo que me quitaba la toalla de la cintura y secaba mi cabello, luego arrojé la toalla en el cesto de la ropa. Dándome la vuelta, alcancé a ver la mirada lasciva de Bella. "¿Le gusta lo que ve, señora Cullen?"

Me guiñó un ojo. "Se ve muy bien, señor Cullen. Muy bien."

Me eché a reír a medida que me acercaba a nuestra cama, deteniéndome para agarrar mi teléfono y poner la alarma. "Nunca nos dijo su último deseo. Supongo que lo está guardando."

"Me lo dijo antes de quedarse dormido."

La miré sorprendido. "Oh, ¿sí? ¿Tenemos que ir de compras mañana?"

"Nop."

Subí a la cama y me dejé caer sobre la almohada. Bella se sentó y se volvió hacia mí, su cabello cayendo sobre su hombro. Envolviendo un largo rizo alrededor de mi dedo, tiré suavemente y luego lo metí detrás de su oreja. Pasé mis dedos sobre la suave piel de su brazo en movimientos largos y suaves. "¿Va a decirme, señora Cullen?"

Sonrió, sus ojos iluminándose con picardía. "Todo está en ti, Edward."

"¿Oh?" Puse mis ojos en blanco. "¿Está tratando de usar su deseo para conseguir esa estúpida cosa de _game box_?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "No… Esto es un poco más interactivo y personal."

"¿Personal?"

"Quiere una hermanita."

La miré con la boca abierta, mis dedos paralizándose en su brazo.

"Acepta un hermano si tiene que hacerlo, pero le gustaría una niña—esta vez."

"¿Te pidió un _bebé_?"

Bella asintió. "Una niña."

"Espera… ¿dijiste _esta_ vez?"

"Quiere uno de cada uno, tal vez dos."

Tuve problemas para encontrar mi voz. Habíamos hablado de más niños, pero teníamos solo unos meses de casados. ¿Estábamos preparados para esto? ¿Estaba Bella preparada para esto?

"¿Qué quieres tú?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

"Un niña sería lindo. Pero como dije, todo está en ti." Me arqueó una ceja. "El hombre es quién determina el sexo del bebé, Edward."

Mi garganta se apretó. Ella deseaba esto también. Imágenes inundaron mi mente. Bella hinchada y hermosa con nuestro hijo—una pequeña niña con el cabello de Bella y mis ojos. Teddy cargándola. Los dos en las mañanas de Navidad. Tal vez con un hermanito o hermanita en camino.

Bella y yo creando una familia juntos.

Bella sostuvo sus pastillas. "¿Sí o no, papi?"

Estirando mi mano, tomé el paquete de sus manos y lo metí en el bote de basura. El sonido que hizo cuando entró fue muy satisfactorio.

Sonreí mientras la atraía hacia mí. "Sí, definitivamente _sí_." La besé suavemente. "¿Es esto lo que quieres?"

"Sí." Me meneó sus cejas. "Le dije que algunas veces se toma algo de tiempo. Tal vez tengamos que seguir intentándolo ya que apenas estoy dejando las pastillas."

Sonreí con suficiencia. "Qué gran sacrificio. Voy a tener que despejar mi agenda y hacerte el amor tan seguido como sea posible. Va a ser algo difícil para mí."

Se echó a reír—un sonido bajo y _sexy_ en nuestra habitación. "Sí, apuesto a que va a ser difícil. ¿Estás seguro de que, ah, vas a poder con esto?"

Me reí con ella, pegándome a ella y rozando mi boca sobre la suya. "Oh, estoy seguro."

"Excelente. Los deseos de cumpleaños son importantes."

Asentí. "Lo son. Me llevaron a ti." Tomando su rostro entre mis manos, besé profundamente a mi esposa.

Me sonrió, su mano enterrada en mi cabello. "Te amo."

"Te amo." Le sonreí al mismo tiempo que descendía mi boca en la suya otra vez. "Ahora, papi tiene algo de trabajo que hacer. Tiene deseos que cumplir."

"Amo los deseos de cumpleaños."

"Yo también," susurré fervientemente. "Yo también."

* * *

_**A ver, todas juntas, una, dos, tres… Awwwwwww, este Edward es incomparable, esa propuesta fue inolvidable, claro, con la ayuda de Teddy. Y de nuevo otro deseo, uno muy especial como el primero, Teddy ahora quiere una hermanita, y vaya que van a disfrutar los papás para cumplirlo *menea las cejas* Pues bueno, chicas y chicos, si los hay por ahí. Ya solo nos falta un capi para terminar esta historia, y en el último vamos a 'escuchar' a alguien que no habíamos 'escuchado' hasta ahora. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, déjenmelo saber con un review, me encanta saber que están disfrutando de esta hermosa historia. Saludos y nos leemos el jueves si todo sale bien ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Ya conocen la rutina :) Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es _**Edward's Eternal**_, yo solo soy la traductora.

**Gracias también a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguir soportando mis horrores, ahora en esta nueva historia. **

* * *

**~Teddy de niño~**

Había muchos niños corriendo por todas partes, hablando y gritando. Me aferré un poco más a la mano de papi. Siempre me hacía sentir seguro. Me miró, sonriendo.

"¿Estás bien, peque?"

Asentí, sabiendo que tenía que ser un niño grande. Quería ser un niño grande, pero había muchas cosas nuevas a mi alrededor, y hacía que sintiera rara mi pancita.

Mi papi es muy inteligente, debió darse cuenta, porque se agachó y me levantó sobre sus hombros. "Necesito que seas el copiloto, Teddy. Que lo veas todo desde allá arriba y me digas dónde ir. ¿Está bien?"

Di unas risitas. Me gustaba estar sobre sus hombros. Nada me lastimaría si papi me sostenía.

Lo ayudé a caminar alrededor de todos los grupos de personas. Era un trabajo importante—papi me dijo—y quería hacerlo bien.

Se detuvo en un salón grande con muchas mesitas y sillas. Había tantos adultos de pie platicando—parecían hacer eso mucho. Varios de ellos tenían de esos vasos marrón oscuro en su mano como lo que a papi le gustaba beber—café, lo llamaba.

Me dejó probarlo una vez—"solo un sorbito," me dijo.

¡Guácala! No me gustó, sabía a tierra.

A uno de los niños en el parque le gustaba comer tierra, así que también lo probé una vez. Papi se rio de mí y limpió mi lengua con su pañuelo y luego me compró un cono de helado para "ahuyentar el sabor."

Lo miré y miré, pero no pude encontrarle las piernas así que no sabía cómo ahuyentaría algo. Pero sí sabía mucho mejor que la tierra, así que me lo comí. Tendría que preguntarle a papi sobre las piernas después—él me lo diría.

Sabe todo.

Una señorita bonita se acercó y habló con papi. Me sentí tímido, incluso sobre sus hombros, así que oculté mi cara en su cabello. El mío era del mismo color, así que tal vez no me vería.

"Teddy."

Me asomé, al darme cuenta que mi truco no funcionó. La señorita bonita me sonrió, y papi palmeó mi pierna. "Teddy, ella es la señora Clearwater. Va a ser tu maestra cuando entres en otoño. ¿Puedes ser educado y decir hola?"

"Hola," susurré.

Papi se rio. "Alguien se siente tímido hoy."

Agaché mi cabeza de nuevo.

"Hola, Teddy. Estoy ansiosa por tenerte conmigo todos los días. ¿Te gusta colorear?"

Asentí. De verdad me gustaba, y había visto las cubetas de crayones sobre la mesa.

"¿Tal vez te gustaría venir a conocer a algunos de los otros niños y colorear un dibujo?"

Titubeé. "¿Puedo hacerlo para la abuela?" Amaba mis dibujos.

"Por supuesto."

Papi me levantó de sus hombros y me puso sobre mis pies. Se arrodillo frente a mí para que pudiera ver su rostro. "Voy a estar justo aquí, peque. Voy a conocer algunos otros padres, ¿está bien? Si me necesitas, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"Llamarte."

"¿Y qué pasa?"

"Vas a venir por mí.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque siempre lo harás."

Alborotó mi cabello. "Sip."

La señorita bonita me dijo que podía llamarla señora C. Dejé que me llevara a una mesa con otros niños y me dio mucho papel y mi propia cubeta de crayones. Había otros niños y uno de ellos lo conocía del parque, así que me senté junto a Tommy. Me caía bien.

Comencé a hacer un dibujo, mirando hacia arriba para asegurarme que papá seguía allí. Cada vez que miraba hacia arriba, estaba allí y sonriéndome. Me hacía sentir mejor.

La señora C nos llamó para sentarnos en un círculo, y ella se sentó en medio y nos leyó un libro. Tenía una voz bonita, y me gustaba escucharla. Todos los padres estaban junto a la ventana mientras ella leía, y miré a mi papi. Me gustaba sentarme en su regazo para escuchar una historia, y me pregunté si estaba bien.

Estaba apoyado contra la ventana, sus brazos cruzados. Todas las mamis y papis estaban juntos, pero mi papi estaba solito. Se veía… triste. Papi nunca se veía triste. Siempre me estaba sonriendo. No me gustó eso.

No me importó si no debía hacerlo. Me levanté y me acerqué a papi. Cuando me vio acercarme, dejó de verse triste. Me sonrió y extendió sus brazos. Me cargó y se sentó en una de las sillas. Estaba algo grande para ella, pero estiró sus piernas y me puso sobre su rodilla.

Ahora no estaba solo.

Me recosté contra su pecho y sentí que besó mi cabeza. Siempre besaba mi cabeza. Me acurruqué en él y miré de nuevo alrededor.

Todos los papis tenían una mami con él.

Amaba a mi papi, pero también quería una mami. Mis amigos tenían mamis, y siempre olían muy bien cuando me abrazaban. La abuela olía bien, pero solo venía algunas veces. Papi dijo algo sobre pasar los límites.

No sabía qué significaba eso.

Si pudiera encontrar una mami, entonces papi no estaría solo, porque las mamis se quedan contigo—como los papis.

Jamás tendría que estar triste, porque nos tendría a mí y a mi nueva mami.

Tenía que pensar en cómo conseguir una.

***()***

"¿Abuela?"

"¿Sí, mi niño?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Frotó mi cabeza. Me gustaba. "Lo que sea."

"¿Cómo puedo encontrar una mami?"

La cara de la abuela se vio rara por un momento. Se quedó muy callada, lo que no estaba bien. La abuela siempre hablaba. Me contaba historias graciosas de mi papi cuando tenía mi edad, sobre su bicicleta y juguetes favoritos y cómo le gustaba acurrucarse—como yo. Pero ahora solo se me quedó mirando, y podía ver su diente en su labio.

¿Por qué estaba tratando de comérselo?

"¿Por qué estás preguntando eso, Teddy?"

"Papi y yo necesitamos una. Pero no sé cómo encontrarla.

"¿Por qué necesitas una?"

Me enderecé, queriendo decirle mi secreto. Se acercó. La abuela era buena para guardar mis secretos.

"Papi está triste porque fue a la escuela sin una mami. Todos los otros papis tenían. Quiero encontrar una."

Besó mi mejilla y me abrazó. Me gustaba que la abuela me abrazara.

"Teddy." Me besó de nuevo. "Eres el niño más dulce que existe. Pero conseguir una mami es el trabajo de papi. Tienes que ser un adulto para hacer eso."

"Entonces, ¿por qué papi no ha encontrado?"

"No todos los papis necesitan una mami, Teddy."

Negué. "No. Papi necesita una. Lo sé."

"¿Has hablando con papi de esto?"

"No. Quiero sorprenderlo."

"Oh, Teddy. Tienes que dejar que papi tomé esa decisión."

"¿No puedo hacerlo?"

"No, bebé."

No me gustó eso. Papi dijo que podía hacer lo que sea si lo intentaba.

"¿Qué pasa si lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas?"

"Los deseos solo funcionan algunas veces, cariño."

"¿Pero puede funcionar?"

"No dañaría a nadie. Pero no te entusiasmes mucho, cariño."

Tenía esa cara rara. La misma que papi tenía a veces. Frunció el ceño. Arrugó su cara y aparecieron líneas en ella. Papi se veía así cuando me decía que estaba preocupado sobre algo.

No sabía que era preocupado, pero no era bueno.

Le sonreí. Eso siempre hacía que papi se sintiera mejor.

"Está bien, abuela."

Me sonrió de vuelta y la cara rara desapareció.

***()***

"¡Hola! ¡Soy Laula!"

Levanté la vista de mis castillos de arena. Había una niñita ahí. Papi me dijo que no hablara con extraños, así que le dije eso.

Se sentó. "Pero soy una niña. Está bien."

Arrugué la cara.

Ella señaló detrás de ella. "Esa es mi mami y mi tía Bewwa. Ella vive aquí, y yo vine de visita."

"Oh." Me acerqué. Era muy bonita y tenía el cabello del color del sol. "Hablas chistoso, pero me gusta."

Dio una risita. "Papi dice que hablo con un siseo. Dice que se irá, pero eso lo pone triste. No sé por qué."

Asentí. Los adultos decían cosas raras que no entendía a veces.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Teddy."

"¿Dónde está tu mami?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No tengo."

Sus ojos se pusieron grandes y se veían mojados. Hizo que me sintiera raro.

"Tengo un papi. Es un buen papi. Está trabajando."

"¿Quen es ella?" Apuntó a la banca.

"Mi niñera—Kate. Me cuida cuando papi no puede."

"Está bien. ¿Puedo jugar contigo?"

"¿Te gusta la arena?"

Asintió rápido.

"¡Está bien!"

La mami de Laura seguía viniendo a verla y me sonreía. Era bonita. Una vez vino su tía y nos empujó a los dos en los columpios. Ella era más bonita, y olía muy bien cuando se acercó para decirme hola. Tenía el cabello largo que se veía como la salsa de chocolate que papi ponía en mi helado a veces.

Cuando la mami de Laura vino y dijo que tenían que irse, me sentí triste. Me gustaba. Jugaba en los columpios y el tobogán y hasta en el pasamanos. No arrugaba su nariz y no decía que no podía ensuciar su vestido como siempre lo hacía Sally. Ni siquiera traía un vestido. Tenía puestos unos _jeans _como yo. Y tampoco trató de besarme como Sally hacía. Eso no me gustaba para nada.

Papi decía que algún día pensaría diferente, pero yo pensaba que se equivocaba. ¡Guácala!

Le dije adiós a Laura con la mano. Dijo que volvería la próxima vez que visitara a su tía.

Ya no tenía ganas de jugar. Fui a la banca, y Kate me limpió las manos y la cara. Me senté junto a la tía de Laura.

"Hola."

Me miró y sonrió. Sus ojos estaban mojados como antes estaban los de Laura, y me hizo sentir triste. Los ojos de la abuela se mojaban cuando lloraba.

¿Estaba llorando porque Laura se fue?

A veces lloraba cuando papi se iba.

Tenía que ser eso.

"Me gustó Laura."

"A ella le gustó jugar contigo."

"Soy Teddy."

"Lo sé."

"Tú eres Bella."

"Así es."

"¿Estás triste porque Laura se fue?"

Asintió.

"Puedo ser tu amigo. Entonces tal vez no estés triste."

"Me gustaría eso."

Sonrió de nuevo. Me gustaba. Olía bien, y le dio a Laura muchos abrazos. La vi.

"¿Tienes niños?"

"No. ¿Qué hay de ti, Teddy? ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?"

"No. Solo a mi papi."

"Ya veo."

"¿Te gustan los niños?"

"Mucho."

Le sonreí y palmeé su mano. La abuela palmeaba mucho mi mano. Bella me sonrió de vuelta.

"Mi papi hace cosas."

"¿Qué cosas hace?"

"Edificios."

"Oh, ¿es arquitecto?"

Asentí contento. Me alegró que supiera esa palabra. Siempre lo decía mal. Era una palabra difícil.

"A veces tiene que irse lejos, y eso me pone triste."

"Estoy segura que a él también lo pone triste."

"Recibo muchos abrazos cuando llega a casa. Me hacen sentir mejor."

"Los abrazos son buenos."

Tuve una idea. "¿Puedo darte un abrazo? ¡Entonces no estarás tan triste!"

Bella sonrió y asintió. Me paré en la banca, arrojé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y la abracé—justo como lo hacía con mi papá.

Pero fue diferente.

Bella era suave, y olía muy bien. Su abrazo se sintió como el de la abuela… pero aún mejor.

Y cuando besó mi mejilla, sentí bonito. Me gustó.

Me dio las gracias y luego me dijo que tenía que irse a casa. Cuando le pregunté, me dijo que mañana volvería al parque.

La vi marcharse.

Tuve una idea.

Me hizo sonreír.

***()***

Todavía era de noche cuando me desperté. Me retorcí feliz en mi cama.

Hoy era mi cumpleaños. Papi estaba en casa, y hoy me iba a cumplir cinco deseos. Me lo dijo anoche y me dijo que tenía que pensar en lo que quería.

No tuve que esperar hasta en la mañana. Ya sabía lo que quería.

Bajando de la cama, entré a su habitación. Mi papá tenía una cama grande y alta—me gustaba saltar en ella. Una vez, papi saltó conmigo, pero se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza. La abuela le tuvo que poner una bandita porque le salió rojo.

A papi y a mí, no nos gusta lo rojo.

Él ya no salta en ella.

Me subí, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero era difícil porque no quería despertarlo. Le gustaba dormir. Si lo despertaba hacía sus ruidos como gruñidos de oso y refunfuñaba. Sabía que estaba tratando de ser malo, pero mi papi nunca era malo. Su ruido de gruñidos solo me hacía reír.

Me acurruqué bajo las mantas y esperé. Pero era muy difícil, así que piqué a papi con mi dedo unas cuantas veces hasta que hizo los ruidos. "Peque, ni siquiera son las siete. ¿Por qué estás despierto?"

"Ya sé mis deseos."

Hizo un ruido gracioso y se dio la vuelta. "¿Y no podías esperar hasta que saliera el sol?"

"No, papi."

Se sentó y me puso en su regazo, acurrucándome a él. Me gustaba eso. "Está bien, peque. ¿Cuál es el primer deseo?"

"Quiero ir al parque."

"Después del desayuno. ¿Siguiente?"

"Quiero un cono de helado."

"¿De qué sabor?"

"De los dos. Uno de cada uno."

Se rio y besó mi cabeza. "Muy bien, con dos bolas. Una de chocolate y una de vainilla."

Meneé mis deditos. Me gustaban los conos con dos bolas.

"¿Luego?"

"Quiero comprarle a Bella un cono."

"Mmmm. Tu señorita que lee. ¿Qué pasa si no está allí?"

"Va a estar."

"Muy bien. ¿Siguiente?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Los voy a guardar."

"¿Para qué?"

"Algo especial—es uno grande, así que tengo que guardarlos."

Se echó a reír y me abrazó. Me encantaba cuando papi reía. Su pecho retumbaba como un trueno y hacia que mi cabeza se sacudiera.

"Está bien, peque. Cuando llegue el momento, me dirás tu deseo."

"Vas a hacer que se haga realidad, ¿verdad, papi?"

"Lo intentaré."

Me acurruqué más a él.

Podía hacerlo. Mi papi podía hacer lo que sea.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mostrarle a mi señorita que lee y darle un helado. Cuando ella viera a mi papi y lo escuchara reír, entonces le gustaría.

Entonces mi deseo se podría cumplir—ella era mi deseo. Me gustaba. Era amable y hablaba conmigo todos los días. Olía bien, daba buenos abrazos y cuando sonreía se veía muy bonita. A papi le gustaría.

Eso esperaba. Porque a mí me gustaba.

La abuela decía que dependía de papi, pero yo había decidido. Sería una buena mami. Le pregunté, y no tiene un señor Bella. Así que eso es bueno. Guardé dos deseos para eso.

Mi nueva mami.

**~Teddy de adulto~**

Entré en la casa sin hacer ruido, poniendo mis maletas en el pasillo. Podía escuchar la voz amortiguada de mi papá viniendo desde su oficina y seguí el sonido. Apoyándome en el marco, sonreí a lo que vi. Estaba al teléfono, recostado en su silla, sus ojos cerrados, y sus dedos pellizcando el puente de su nariz, en un gesto que conocía muy bien. Su voz era paciente mientras le explicaba por qué la 'idea sin duda asombrosa' que su cliente había tenido no era posible.

Si conocías a mi padre y te decía que no, era porque la respuesta era no. No porque no quisiera hacerlo u odiara tu idea—simplemente no era factible.

No había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años. Su cabello seguía indomable, aunque un poco gris en las sienes. Sus hombros eran anchos, su voz cálida, y seguía siendo el mejor hombre que conocía.

"Está bien, Roger. Voy a echarle un vistazo a los planos y ver qué puedo hacer." Sin siquiera abrir sus ojos, gimió y arrojó su teléfono a su escritorio, enterrando las manos en su cabello y soltando una sarta de obscenidades.

"Es bueno que mamá no esté aquí, o estarías quebrado," bromeé.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, la sonrisa que conocía tan bien iluminó su rostro. Se puso de pie, abriendo sus brazos.

"¡Theo!"

Nadie estaba cerca. Éramos solo mi papá y yo, y por unos minutos, disfruté de la sensación de su cálido abrazo. Como si presintiera que lo necesitaba, me abrazó con fuerza, permitiéndome ser el primero que se apartara.

Agarrándome por los hombros, me sacudió un poco. "¿Estás bien, hijo?"

Asentí. "Estoy bien, papá."

"No te esperábamos hasta el fin de semana. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Terminé antes los exámenes. No podía esperar a llegar a casa—tomé un vuelo matutino y luego un taxi."

"Mamá va a estar feliz." Se sentó. "También Laura. Las dos salieron, de compras." Se echó a reír. "Prepárate para los chillidos cuando lleguen a casa."

Lo sabía. Las dos estarían tan felices de verme como yo a ellas.

Las dos mujeres de mi vida.

Bella—que tal vez no me vio nacer pero era mi madre en todo sentido. Uno de los días más felices de mi vida fue el día que firmó los documentos, haciéndome legalmente suyo. Para entonces, la había estado llamando mami durante meses, pero sabía lo que ese día significaba para ella.

Cuando miraba hacia atrás a mi infancia, me asombraba como todos mis recuerdos más felices la involucraban. Conocerla en el parque. Visitarla y saber lo mucho que la quería en mi vida—no solo para mí sino para mi papá. Verlos a los dos juntos ese primer día—y todos los días después de ese. Había estado todos los días allí para mí y la amaba. Era mi amiga, mi confidente, y mi mamá.

Y una de dos personas en el mundo que tenía permitido llamarme todavía Teddy.

La otra persona era mi chica. Mi Laura.

He estado enamorado de ella desde que tenía cinco años.

Al crecer, cada vez que su familia venía de visita, la amaba más.

Se mudaron a Seattle cuando tenía doce años y compraron una casa a tres cuadras de la nuestra. No podía haber estado más feliz.

Fui su amigo y protector hasta que los dos cumplimos dieciséis. Entonces la invité a salir, después de haber hablado primero con nuestros padres. Ninguno de ellos pareció sorprendido por mi petición, y estuve de acuerdo con las reglas básicas que me dieron.

Cuando por fin tuve el valor para hablar con Laura, me sonrió y suspiró. "Por fin," me dijo. "Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías."

Nuestro compromiso, el uno con el otro, solo se ha hecho más fuerte desde ese día.

Ahora, había venido antes a casa para hablar una vez más con mis padres. Aunque primero con mi papá.

Me senté, pasando la mano por mi cabello—una costumbre que cogí de él. También mordisqueé mi labio inferior—una costumbre de mi mamá. Hacía las dos cosas al mismo tiempo cuando estaba nervioso.

Sintiendo lo importante que era esto, papá se levantó y vino a sentarse junto a mí.

"¿Qué pasa, Theo?"

Tenía todo un discurso preparado. Hechos que podía enumerar. Razones, argumentos preparados para defender lo que estaba a punto de decir. Viendo sus cálidos ojos, los olvidé todos y solo solté lo que pensaba.

"Voy a transferirme de escuela, papá. Y… voy a pedirle a Laura que se case conmigo."

Papá se recostó en su asiento, exhalando profundamente. "Oh, cielos. Está bien." Inclinándose hacia adelante, agarró su teléfono y escribió rápidamente algo, luego lo arrojó de nuevo al escritorio.

Lo miré receloso. No parecía molesto. No estaba tirando de su cabello o pellizcándose la nariz. Y no estaba murmurando o maldiciendo. Había esperado que hiciera las tres cosas al mismo tiempo.

Se recostó en su silla. "¿Quieres una bebida o algo?"

"¿Qué?"

Se puso de pie. "Le envié un mensaje a tu madre y le dije que llevara a Laura a su casa y viniera enseguida. Creo que deberíamos tomarnos una cerveza y esperarla."

"Papá, acabo de decirte que estoy cambiando todos mis planes, ¿y crees que deberíamos tomarnos una cerveza?"

Se rio. "No, creo que deberíamos esperar a tu madre. La cerveza es valor líquido." Me arqueó una ceja. "Tu madre tendrá mucho qué decir sobre el tema."

"¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"Cuando mamá llegue." Salió por la puerta, diciendo por sobre su hombro. "¿Quieres esa cerveza? Mamá también me dejó algunos sándwiches."

Me levanté y lo seguí. Mamá hacia unos sándwiches excelentes. Y ya que iba a ser mi última comida, debería comer.

***()***

La puerta principal se abrió y escuché los pasos apresurados de mi mamá cuando se dirigía a la cocina, llamando a mi padre. "¿En serio, Edward? ¿Ven a casa _de inmediato_? ¿Una llamada para un rapidín mientras estoy de compras? ¿_Otra vez_?"

Se paró en seco en la puerta, sus mejillas sonrojándose cuando me vio. Papá sacudió su cabeza, riéndose. Me puse de pie, sonriendo. Sabía, que incluso después de todos estos años, mis padres seguían enamorados y debería estar avergonzado por sus acciones, sin embargo, no lo estaba. Era exactamente lo que esperaba en mi matrimonio.

"En serio, mamá. ¿Estás tratando de matarme? Ustedes dos…"

Con un chillido, se lanzó hacia mí, envolviéndome en sus brazos. La sostuve con fuerza, recuerdos de mi niñez flotaron por mi cabeza mientras la abrazaba. Recordé todas las veces que me sostuvo, su abrazo cariñoso y reconfortante. Enterraba mi cabeza en su cuello e inhalaba su fragancia mientras buscaba la calidez de su abrazo. Ahora era yo el que la sostenía—su pequeña figura metida bajo _mi_ barbilla. Todavía olía a flores, galletas y amor. Olía como a hogar.

"Hola, mamá," susurré.

Me abrazó con más fuerza. "Teddy."

Incluso su voz me trajo una avalancha de recuerdos. Su suave cadencia me había leído hasta quedarme dormido, me cantaba cuando me sentía mal, y reía cuando estaba feliz. Desde el momento que entró en mi joven vida, personificó el amor.

Se echó hacia atrás, tomando mis mejillas, sus cálidos ojos buscando en mi rostro. "Te ves cansado. ¿Estás comiendo lo suficiente?"

Sonreí. "Nop. Llegué antes porque estoy hambriento."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy bien, mamá."

"No que me esté quejando, ¿pero por qué llegaste a casa antes?"

"Necesitaba hablar contigo y papá."

Su voz se convirtió en preocupada. "¿Estás bien, Teddy?"

"Sí."

Miró hacia la mesa. "¿Cervezas a las dos de la tarde?"

Papá le sonrió. "Tal vez quieras una copa de vino, amor."

Vi como ella se acercó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y dejando un cariñoso beso en su boca. Él levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla, una mirada de adoración pasando entre ellos. Sin importar lo mucho que bromeara sobre eso, me gustaba ver el afecto que se tenían el uno al otro. Nunca lo ocultaban. Lo demostraban a todos los que amaban—el uno al otro, nuestra familia, a mí, y a mis hermano y hermana.

"¿A qué hora estarán en casa Emmy y Josh?"

Mamá sonrió mientras agarraba una copa. "Hoy llegan tarde los dos. Emmy está ayudando a Amy, y Josh tiene turno en la tienda. Estarán felices de ver a su hermano mayor."

Se sentó. "Muy bien, mis chicos. Díganme qué pasa."

Papá se recostó en su silla. "Tu hijo tiene… un anuncio."

"¿Oh?"

Repetí lo que dije antes. "Me voy a trasferir a la universidad de Washington, y voy a pedirle a Laura que se case conmigo."

Como papá, permaneció calmada. Tomó un sorbo de vino. "Ya veo."

"Sé que creen que somos muy jóvenes. Sé que creen que no lo he pensado bien…" Mi voz se apagó cuando mamá levantó su mano.

"Eso no es lo que creemos, Teddy."

"¿No?"

"No." Inclinándose hacia adelante, sujetó mi mano. "Habla con nosotros."

Respiré hondo y les expliqué.

"_Cornell_ es genial. Me encanta el programa, pero no soy feliz. Echo de menos Seattle. Los echo de menos. Echo de menos mi hogar. Sigo diciéndome que me acostumbraré, pero no. Sé lo feliz que te sentiste, papá, cuando elegí la misma escuela que tú, pero… me siento miserable. Lo siento."

Negó. "No te disculpes, Theo. Tienes qué hacer lo que es bueno para ti. No para mí."

Suspiré. "Sé que Laura y yo planeamos soportar los años separados, pero no puedo hacerlo." Apreté la mano de mamá. "Nada está bien sin ella, mamá. Me siento… perdido… todo el tiempo. Quiero venir a casa. Ya hice todo lo que necesitaba para hacer la transferencia. He estado buscando en línea pequeños departamentos cerca del campus. Si consigo un par de trabajos de medio tiempo, y Laura mantiene el suyo, podemos hacer esto. Ella se siente tan miserable como yo."

"¿Para qué casarse?"

Sonreí a mis padres. "Ya sé—muy anticuado, ¿cierto? Pero Laura es para mí. Siempre lo ha sido. Nuestras vidas están destinadas a estar juntas y no quiero desperdiciar más tiempo. Podemos hacerlo si estamos juntos. Preferiría tener cuatro trabajos y verla por una hora al día que no verla por varios meses seguidos." Mi voz sonó estrangulada. "Simplemente ya no pude hacerlo. Por favor, entiendan. Sé que están decepcionados, pero necesito su apoyo."

Por un minuto, hubo silencio mientras mis padres intercambiaban miradas. Siempre me sorprendía como parecían comunicarse con sus ojos. Era como si ocurriera una conversación completa que solo ellos entendían.

Papá se aclaró la garganta. "En primer lugar, Teddy"—hizo una pausa y sonrió cuando se le salió mi viejo nombre—"No estamos decepcionados de ti—_nunca podríamos_ estar decepcionados de ti. Jamás. Estamos felices de que quieras venir a casa. Es obvio que pensaste mucho antes de tomar esta decisión."

Asentí. "Lo hice."

"Tengo que confesar, que tu madre y yo pensamos que esto pasaría."

"¿Ah, sí?"

Ella me sonrió. "Te pareces tanto a tu padre, Teddy. Amas con todo el corazón. Se lo mucho que ha sufrido Laura porque no estás aquí, y tiene a todos nosotros cerca de ella. Tú no tienes a nadie." Su voz se hizo ronca por la emoción. "No tienes idea cuán a menudo tuvo tu padre tuvo que detenerme para que no me subiera en un avión e ir por ti después de escuchar por teléfono la soledad en tu voz."

Papá se rio y acercó a mamá hacia él, besando su cabeza. "Es verdad."

"Entonces, ¿no están enojados?"

Los dos negaron.

"Es tu vida, y tu decisión, Teddy. Tu papá y yo siempre te apoyaremos."

Papá se levantó y dejó la mesa, volviendo después de unos minutos. Deslizó una carpeta hacia mí. "Esto debe de ser de gran interés para ti."

Abrí la carpeta y levanté una foto de una pequeña casa. Reconocí la dirección—estaba cerca de la universidad. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Tu madre y yo la compramos hace algunos años. Estaba muy deteriorada, pero la arreglé. Es pequeña, pero es una casa excelente. Dos recámaras, una linda cocina y sala, y un baño."

"¿Quién vive allí?"

"La hemos estado rentando, pero justo ahora está vacía." Hizo una pausa. "Es tuya, si la quieres."

Mi mirada voló hacia la suya. "¿Qué?"

"Siempre tuvimos la esperanza de que uno o más de nuestros hijos iría a una de las universidades locales. También sabíamos que vendría el tiempo en que ustedes chicos, no querrían vivir en casa. Pensamos que era una gran inversión."

Mamá habló. "Laura y tú podrían casarse y hacerla su hogar hasta que estén listos para encontrar un lugar permanente."

"¿No van a discutir conmigo por esto? ¿No van a presionarme a esperar para casarme?"

"Siempre supimos que te quedarías con Laura. Han estado juntos casi toda la vida. Por supuesto que no vamos a negarnos." Papá me sonrió. "Siempre has sido juicioso y maduro para tu edad. Nunca has hecho nada sin pensarlo bien. Confiamos en tu juicio. Si esto es lo que quieres, entonces te apoyamos."

Parpadeé para alejar la repentina humedad en mis ojos. El alivió me abrumó cuando comprendí que mi mayor miedo era infundado. No estaban decepcionados de mí. En lugar de eso, a su especial manera, me comprendían. Siempre lo hacían. Levantando la vista, vi que mamá estaba llorando. "Te queremos en casa, Teddy. Te echamos mucho de menos."

Mi papá se aclaró la garganta. "Hay una condición."

"¿Cuál?"

"Necesitas un trabajo de medio tiempo para gastos de manutención, pero nada más. No cuatro o cinco trabajos. La casa es tuya para que vivas en ella. Todo lo que vas a cubrir son los servicios públicos. Ese es nuestro regalo para ti. Tú concéntrate en la escuela… y en tu esposa." Aclaró su garganta. "Solo asegúrate de venir a ver a tu madre a menudo. A ella le gustaría eso." Hizo una pausa. "También a mí."

De nuevo bajé la vista hacia el papel que estaba sosteniendo.

Iba a poder ir a la escuela aquí. Casarme con mi Laura y estar cerca de la familia. Gracias a la previsión de mis padres, teníamos un lindo lugar para vivir, y gracias a su generoso regalo, podía tenerlo todo.

Escuela. Laura. Mi familia.

"Entonces, ¿puedo venir a casa?"

Como unidad, los dos se movieron, y me vi envuelto en su abrazo. Todas nuestras mejillas estaban húmedas, y por un momento, era un niño de nuevo—a salvo y protegido en sus brazos.

Rodeado por su amor, recordé la primera vez que sentí esta misma calidez.

Mi quinto aniversario, cuando los reuní y con alegría los observé desde la caja de arena mientras hablaban, sus cabezas juntas. Mi papá no había estado solo. No había estado triste. Supe entonces que mi vida iba a cambiar.

Mis deseos de cumpleaños habían funcionado.

Y ahora, el deseo que había guardado en los últimos meses también se había vuelto realidad.

Estaba en casa.

Y me iba a quedar.

* * *

_**Bueno, pues hemos llegado al final de esta hermosa historia, **__** Teddy ya es un adulto y está por casarse con el amor de toda su vida, Laura. Bella y Edward vivieron su vida felices ahora con dos miembros más en la familia, Emmy y Josh. Comentaba mi beta, Erica que Edward's Eternal nos quedó a deber la historia de Emmy y Josh, y Bella y Edward como abuelos, y la verdad es que sí, a ver si nos da un outtake más adelante. Muchas gracias a todas las que me acompañaron en la traducción de esta historia, a las lectoras silenciosas, pero en especial a aquellas que me regalaron sus palabras, por lo menos un gracias, no saben lo que lindo que se siente saber que están disfrutando de nuestro trabajo. Así que espero un último review y tal vez el primero de algunas de ustedes. ¡Gracias por comentar! Ahora, les voy a pedir un favor enorme, si disfrutaron de esta historia, les pido por favor que vayan a el perfil de la historia original que está en mi perfil y dejen un review, si saben algo de inglés sabrán que poner, si no pueden poner algo así: "Thanks for share this beautiful story with us, I read the translation in Spanish and the translator asked us to do this… so thanks!" o solo un "Thanks for allow the translation in Spanish of this story". O escriban lo que ustedes quieran, solo háganlo por favor, así ella se da cuenta que disfrutaron de su historia y estará dispuesta a seguir permitiendo las traducciones de sus historias. Así que adiós a Teddy y nos leemos en mi siguiente traducción, que ya empezó por cierto, las invito a leerla, Sin and Innocence de Drotuno. Nos leemos luego ;)**_


End file.
